Love Me
by super-sailor-saturn39
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to 'Choosing'. Four years ago, Draco broke Ginny's heart and now he's back with a deal. Ginny agrees to the deal and is soon caught in a web of danger that could cost her her life. Can she escape unscathed? Probably not. R to be safe
1. Default Chapter

Thank you to everyone who reviewed me on my last fan-fic! Blazerwolf, you read my mind! This story sets place 4 years later, but it'll explain all that in the story!

Disclaimer: Duh I don't own Harry Potter!  
______________________________  
The sound of clanking chains and moans interrupted Ginny's dream and awakened her from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes to the bright morning sun that was filtering through her window. She gave a groan and shielded her eyes from it. 

"All right!" she cried at her ceiling. "I'm up! You can stop that now!" 

But the noise didn't cease. Ginny pulled a pillow over her head to block out the noise. Due to the lack of an alarm clock, Ginny had gone to the attic and had consulted the ghoul up there to wake her up at eight o'clock each morning so she could go to work. But sometimes the mean spirited ghost woke her up too late or too early. 

As Ginny laid there under the pillow, she thought about her dream. This dream was one of her many dreams that involved Draco. In this one, he had been holding her and kissing her, whispering sweet words to her. 

Her eyes filled up with tears at the thought of him. Their relationship had gone great during their sixth year, until two days before summer vacation began, Draco had broken up with her. 

His all-too-well-known smirk had been on his lips. "Sorry Weasley, but it's over between us. My father's transferring me to Durmstrang and a long distance relationship just wouldn't work. No hard feelings ex-lover?" he had chucked her under the chin and laughed at the hurt expression on her face. 

She had turned away from him without another word and had gone to her dormitory to cry for endless hours. Hermione and Harry had individually given her a talk about Draco. It was them who had helped her get through to healing her broken heart. 

That was the last time Ginny ever saw Draco and by the beginning of their seventh year, Ginny had gotten over him. But not a day went by when Draco didn't consume her thoughts. 

Stop it Ginny, she scolded herself as she wiped her tears away. It's been four years since you've last seen him and you're still crying over him! You're pathetic. 

She got up out of bed and made her way downstairs to their kitchen. She glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall and found out it was 8:10. She found a note on the table written by her mother. 

_ Ginny,  
Gone shopping. Hermione will be by with Arianna   
when you get home from work. I'll be back later to   
fix supper. Have a good day at work.  
I love you,  
Mum _

Ginny's heart melted at the mention of Hermione and Ron's three year-old daughter. 

She dug through the cupboard for something to eat. She couldn't find nothing, so she settled for an apple from the fruit basket. 

She ate the apple as she studied the grandfather clock. All seven hands which represented her six brothers and her father were on 'work'. Her mum's was on 'shopping' and hers was on 'home'. 

Having time to spare before she had to go to work, Ginny decided to grade some papers. Ginny was a teacher at an elementary school for young witches and wizards who were not old enough to go learn witchcraft and wizardry yet. It was just like a muggle school. They taught the kids how to count, do math, spell, and all the basic things they needed to learn. There were grades 1-5 in the school. Ginny taught fifth grade. Her main purpose was to help them prepare for Hogwarts or whatever school they had been accepted in to. 

She had been a teacher there ever since she graduated from Hogwarts, and she loved it there. 

About half an hour later, a knock sounded at the door. Totally puzzled at who would be visiting this early in the morning, she went and answered it. 

She stepped back and gasped as she saw who was standing at the door. Standing there in a crisp shirt and jeans was the guy- who was now a man- that had plagued her thoughts everyday, Draco Malfoy. 

"No," she croaked. "I'm dreaming." 

"Hello Weasley," he said casually, as if this was not the first time he had seen her in four years. "It's good to see you again." 

"What are you doing here?" she gasped. 

He didn't answer her, but stepped inside and looked around at the small kitchen. 

Ginny closed the door and went to stand in front of him. His gray eyes raked over her, and that was when Ginny became aware of what she was wearing. She had on a simple white t-shirt that was about four inches above her knees. She blushed hotly. 

Draco's eyes met her brown ones. A delicious shiver ran down her spine. She had forgotten what his gaze could do to her. 

"Nice wardrobe Weasley," he quirked an eyebrow. "I like it." 

"Just tell me why you're here," Ginny's voice shook as all the old emotions started resurfacing again at the sight of him. 

"I want you to love me again," he said. 

Ginny found herself laughing coldly. "Love you again? Ha! One time was more than enough for me. I gave you everything and then you rejected it and threw it in my face and now you're asking me to love you again?" 

Something flashed in his eyes. After four years, Draco had hardly changed. Except he had added on a little more muscles to his body. 

"Yes I do. Because you once loved me and now I don't see why you don't anymore." 

"Why I don't anymore? My God Draco, do you know how much you hurt me? Four years ago? I really had thought you loved me, but I guess I was fooled." 

"I didn't break up with you because I didn't love you. It was my father. He found out about us and said he would hurt you if I didn't break up with you," Draco said. "So I had to make it painful so you wouldn't come after me. My father transferred me to Durmstrang so I wouldn't be tempted to see you again. 

"He said Malfoys have noble blood and Weasleys are of dirty blood," Draco flinched ever so slightly. "And they never should mix." 

"That's the worst excuse!" Ginny said, refusing to believe anything he had just said. "If your father told you not to ever see me again, then why are you here?" 

"Because he's dead now. Died a month ago. Killed by one of his 'fellow' death eaters. The death eater used the Avada Kedavra curse on him." 

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, trying to feel sorry. 

Draco shrugged. "The world's better off without him." 

Silence followed. There was the sound of rattling chains. 

Draco started. "What was that?" 

"It's the ghoul in our attic." 

"You have a ghoul in your attic?" 

"That's what I just said," Ginny snapped. 

"Temper Weasley. You still have that hot temper?" 

"Of course I do! And I always will." 

"Good, because I don't think I could live without it," Draco said. "Do you still love me?" 

* ~ *~  
Draco watched as she bit her bottom lip. He remembered she had a habit of doing that when she was thinking real hard about something. 

My God, how he had missed her during those long four years! At Durmstrang they had hot girls and plenty of them too, but none of them came even close to being how beautiful Ginny was. 

Ginny's body had matured more over the years so that her curves were fully grown. She had grown at least an inch. She hadn't changed her hair, so it was still elbow length and shiny. 

Draco's fingers itched to touch it, and his mouth tingled, eager to meet her lips. He remembered kissing those full red lips. 

The girls at Durmstrang were more or less slutty than the ones at Hogwarts. Draco had had his pleasure with them, then had disposed of them. But every time he had gone to bed with one, he would always think of a tempting red head. Not that Ginny and him had ever 'done it', Ginny had been firm about that. But Draco had dreamed about it many times, so that every time he saw or touched her, he wanted to ravish her there and then. It took every ounce of will that he possessed to stop himself. 

Ginny's voice brought him back from his thoughts. "No I don't," she was saying. 

Draco saw there was a lie in that. "You don't what?' he said, advancing on her. 

* ~ *~  
Ginny stood her ground as Draco made his way toward her until they were barely an inch apart. Ginny looked up at him since she only came up to his mouth. She could feel the heat that was radiating from his body, and her own body was responding. Her heart was beating like crazy and her knees were weakening. 

She had been on lots of dates and kissed plenty of guys, but none of them made her body respond like this. 

Ginny forced her eyes to meet his to keep from looking at his mouth. "No Draco," she whispered. "Don't-" 

She never got to finish her sentence, because Draco had met her lips. All the old emotions came rushing back to her, sending a shiver down her spine. He tasted like toast. Her mind exploded and every thought or worry vanished. Fire raced through her veins. Her eyes closed. 

She tried not to respond to his kiss, but his warm mouth probed hers open, and his tongue immediately went to seek out her own. 

With a groan, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his arms go around her waist and was suddenly pulled against his warm muscular body. 

It had been so long since she had kissed him, and how she had missed his passionate kisses! 

His lips left her mouth and traveled to her ear. He remembered where her weak spot was as he gave a playful tug on her earlobe. 

She gasped. His hands traveled down her waist to her rear and he started to lift up the hem of her shirt. Ginny quickly stepped back from him as cool air met her thighs. She quickly made sure her shirt was still covering her rear. 

He smirked. "Still the same response Weasley." 

Her face was red and her heart was still racing. "Don't do this to me, Draco. You already hurt me enough. Please go." 

He stared into her eyes. "I will, but I'll be back," with that he left.  
__________________________  
There's the 1st chapter to the sequel! Now, like good fans, go and review! super-sailor-saturn39 


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ME! I LUV YOU ALL! Disclaimer: I'll state the obvious, I don't own Harry Potter  
______________________________  
Ginny was utterly confused and frightened by the time Draco left. She couldn't- and wouldn't- let Draco break her heart again. The only solution for that was not to see him at all, which she was sure she could do. 

Feeling light headed and nauseous, Ginny went to go get ready for work. It seemed to her that it was amazing that she could think about work in her state of mind. 

She put on the first thing she saw which was a black knee-length skirt and a white blouse. Slipping on her black high-heeled shoes, Ginny grabbed what she needed and went to the fire place where a pitiful fire was burning weakly. She magically got it started again with her wand and took out some Floo Powder. She knew traveling by Floo Powder was mostly used by those who didn't know how to Apparate, but she much rather preferred Floo Powder than Apparating. 

She threw the Floo Powder in and yelled, "Excellcur School!" 

The familiar whirlwind of colors flew past her until she saw the fireplace she wanted. She suddenly landed on solid ground and looked around. 

The classroom was spacious with eighteen desks arranged neatly in rows. Her desk was in the front of the classroom in a corner, and the door leading to the rest of the building was right across where her desk was. The classroom was empty. 

Ginny made her way to her desk and put her things away. She started correcting the rest of the papers that she hadn't had a chance to correct when she was at home. 

A couple of minutes later, the kids started to come. Some arriving by Floo Powder, and some relying on good old-fashion walking as a means of transportation. She waited for them to sit down before she spoke. 

"Instead of talking about Hogwarts today, we're going to do division," she began writing some problems on the board. 

Most of the kids had been accepted to Hogwarts, except for two who had been accepted to Durmstrang. 

"Miss Weasley?" a black haired boy (AN: no, he is not related to Harry) raised his hand. "I don't understand this problem." 

The kids kept Ginny so busy that day that she forgot about the problem involving Draco. 

* * *  
When Ginny got home that night, she was greeted by a blob that had curly red hair, which threw itself at her. 

"Auntie Ginny," Arianna breathed, looking up at Ginny through shining brown eyes. 

Ginny bent down and picked her up and hugged her. "How's my favorite niece?" 

Arianna giggled. "I'm your only niece, Auntie." 

Ginny gave Arianna a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, I know. The Weasleys are doomed for another major boy generation." 

It was true, too. Percy had married someone at the ministry of Magic who was the exact opposite of him. Ginny supposed that Percy and Faye's relationship was a 'opposites attract' kind of thing. Faye was six months pregnant and expecting a boy. 

Bill and Charlie had found wives and were raising a growing family. Bill had a five year old son, Simon, and one more was on the way. Charlie had a four year old, named Garth, and a one year old son named Tom. 

Fred and George had also found wives. Both had twin boys who had inherited their dad and uncle's love of mischief. The most amazing thing was, both sets of twins were six years of age, and they were born two weeks apart from each other, George's boys being the older ones. His two sons were Esmond and Malcolm. Esmond was older than Malcolm by two minutes. Fred's sons were William and Joel, William being the older one by three minutes. Ginny's mum said that the two sets of twins were more mischievous than Fred and George were when they were little. George's boys, if possible, were more mischievous than Fred's. 

So that only left Ginny to start a family. Her mum was constantly pressuring her to start one so she could have more grandchildren to spoil rotten. 

"Hello Ginny," Hermione said, coming into the kitchen. "How was work?" 

"Same," Ginny said as she sat Arianna down and grabbed a chair. "I was about to throw myself out the window though." 

"Did you suppress the urge?" Arianna asked. 

Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked at Hermione. "You know she's going to take after you. Has your mummy been reading you educational books for bed time stories, Arianna?" 

Hermione laughed, "She wanted me to. She has a mind of her own, just like her daddy." 

The word 'daddy' brought the memory of Draco back to her. "Hermione, can I talk to you about something?" 

Seeing the serious look on Ginny's face, Hermione nodded and took a seat at the table. "Of course, Ginny." 

"Well, this morning, I had just gotten up and was grading papers when somebody knocked on the door. So I opened it and saw. . ." Ginny gulped. Hermione looked at her expectantly. "I saw Draco." 

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What?!" 

Feeling a need to be moving, Ginny got up and started pacing. "He was just standing there. I asked why he came and he said because he wanted me to love him again." 

"Do you?" 

Ginny stopped pacing and looked at Hermione incredulously. "Of course I don't! He hurt me, Hermione, and you of all people should know how much he did." 

Hermione looked at her thoughtfully. "Did he tell you why he hadn't come sooner?" 

Ginny repeated what Draco had told her about his father. 

"Well, do you believe him?" 

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "No, I don't. Do you think I should?" 

"Ginny, you know him better than I do. It's your choice, not mine." 

* * *  
The next day was Saturday, and it also was Fred and George's birthday. Ginny had willingly volunteered to watch all the kids with the help of her friend, Tilly, who was also a teacher at the Excellcur School. 

So at seven o'clock that evening, after much argument that Ginny should go with them, the big lot of Weasleys left. 

Ginny turned back to the eight kids who were staring back at her. She took a moment to study them. All of them had red hair, except for Simon, Bill's five year old son, who had inherited his mum's dark blond hair. Fred's twins looked a little like him, while George's looked a lot more like him. 

"I'm going to go outside and draw an age line around the house so that none of you will sneak off somewhere. And don't try to cross it either," she directed her attention to the two sets of twins who were huddled in a group and whispering. "Because you can't," she added lamely. She went outside to do what she had told them she would do and came back. Instead of eight, only four remained. "Oh no," she groaned. 

She put Simon in charge of the younger ones and went searching through the house, calling, "William, Joel (AN: Fred's boys)! Esmond, Malcolm (AN: George's)! Come out this instant!" 

"Auntie Ginny!" she heard Simon call. "There's somebody in the fire for you!" 

Ginny hoped that it was Tilly. She ran back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sure enough, it was Tilly. 

"Oh Ginny dear," Tilly said, her face in a worried frown. "I'm afraid I can't help you with the kids tonight. My grandma just got real sick and the doctor said she might not make it." 

Concern creeped across Ginny's face. "Oh that's terrible! Don't worry, just go and visit her. I hope she gets better." 

Tilly gave Ginny a faint smile. "Thanks Ginny. I knew you'd understand," with a faint pop, her face disappeared from the flames. 

Ginny sighed. She knew she couldn't possibly handle eight kids all by herself. She didn't want to complain though, since she _had_ volunteered to watch them. Feeling despaired, she turned back to the four pairs of eyes. 

"All right, I have an idea. We're going to go for a treasure hunt," Ginny said, picking up Tom, Charlie's one year old boy. The kids cheered. "The treasure are the twins. Whoever finds them first can be the boss of them for the whole night." 

Arianna, being the thoughtful one, asked, "What if they don't listen?" 

An evil glint entered Ginny's eyes. "Oh, they will. Arianna, you go with Simon. Garth, you can come with Tom and me." 

So they split up and searched the house. Who knew there were so many places to hide in a small house? Ginny thought as she searched behind some clothes. Then a thought occured to her. Maybe they were oustide! She had drawn the age line about six feet away from the house all around it, and it was just possible that they were out there. 

With Tom in her hands, Ginny went outside. There were squeaks and the sound of pounding feet. Ginny spotted the twins running away from her. 

"Hey! Come back here right now!" she used her authorative voice. 

The twins made a dash for the age line. They crossed it, and suddenly, all four were thrown back. 

Ginny strode over to them. They were all in a heap. 

"Ow! Get off my foot!" 

"You're sitting on my face!" 

After a lot of arguing and squeals of pain, the twins finally entangled themselves. They stood up and looked at Ginny mischievously. 

"Don't even _think_ about running off again," Ginny took out her wand as a threat, "or I'll perform the full Body-Bind on you." 

Ginny pointed her wand at them. "OK, I want all four of you to march into the house. Right now," she looked at them threateningly. "And stay in the kitchen until I get in there," Ginny watched them go into the house. She sighed and leaned against the wall. "I'll just catch my breath and go inside and deal with them," she told Tom who was looking at her as if she were a lunatic. 

Having caught her breath, Ginny walked back inside and had just put Tom down and shut the door, when a knock sounded. She turned around and opened it back up. Her insides went into turmoil at who she saw. Looking hotter than hell in a navy blue shirt and jeans was Draco Malfoy. 

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, completely taken by surprise. 

"Tilly Winters told me you were babysitting eight kids. I thought I could help." 

"I really don't need any help," Ginny lied. Draco gave her a look that clearly said, 'I don't believe you'. Ginny knew that he knew her too well and could tell when she was lying. "OK, maybe I DO need help, but you really don't have to-" 

"Stop arguing and let me help, or I'll kiss you." 

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it. She closed her mouth back up, stepped back to let him in, then closed the door. She went and stood behind the kids who were all staring at Draco curiously. 

"Um, kids, this is Dra- I mean Mr. Malfoy. He'll be helping me watch all of you tonight. And I want ALL of you to listen to him when he tells you to do something." 

"Everyone including you?" he asked her when she went to stand beside him. 

Ginny blushed and looked away from his stormy gray eyes. 

Arianna walked up to Draco and tilted her head way back so she could see his face. "You're tall," she commented. 

He knelt down so she wouldn't have to tilt her head back so far. "Yes I am. And you're a very pretty little girl." 

Arianna giggled and gave Draco her most charming smile, showing him her small baby teeth. "Thank you. My daddy said that I look like my mummy." 

"And who is your mummy?" Draco asked. 

"Hermione M. Weasley," Arianna recited. 

Draco stood up quickly and turned to Ginny. "That's the Mudblood's daughter?" he whispered. 

Anger and shock welled up inside of her until she felt like it was going to explode. She grabbed Draco's arm and then turned back to the children. "I have to go and discuss something with Mr. Malfoy. I want all of you to stay put," she then proceeded to pull Draco outside. As soon as the door closed, she turned to face him. "How dare you call Hermione that in front of the children, and especially in front of her own daughter too!" 

* ~ * ~  
Draco watched at the way her eyes flashed dangerously, and how her lips moved. He was absolutely fascinated by her! Her chest heaved from all the pent-up anger that he knew she wanted to unleash on him. 

He really hadn't meant to call Hermione a Mudblood, but old habits were hard to break. Besides, he loved making Ginny go into a fit of rage, and then silencing her with a kiss. He knew it drove her crazy and she got frustrated when he did that, but he could never help himself. He had done that in their sixth year at Hogwarts when they were dating too. 

How could she not believe that he loved her and that he always would? He knew full well he had risked her love for him when he had transferred to Durmstrang. But when he imagined all the pain his father would inflict on Ginny and her family if Draco didn't listen to him, Draco had not even dared to hesitate to listen to his father. 

His father was cold and merciless. Draco supposed that he did love his father- after all, he was Lucius's son and a son was suppose to love his father-, but still, if Draco wasn't his son, he sure as hell wouldn't even think about approaching that malicious bastard. 

Lucius's death had come as a shock but not as a surprise to Draco. Draco had known all along that the Death Eaters would kill his father sooner or later, though the reason was unknown to him. 

Even after Harry's defeat of Voldemort in their seventh year, Death Eaters still existed, looking for a way to bring their dark lord back. The Aurors had caught or had killed the majority of them, though. Lucius had wanted Draco to join them as soon as he graduated from Durmstrang, and not having much of a choice, Draco had obliged. But he tried to have as little to do with them as was possible. 

During the Final Battle, with Harry and Voldemort leading their own sides, Draco had watched the bloody scene from afar. He had seen the inhumanly things that they had done to each other. He had heard screams of pain and agony, and voices all around, yelling out different curses at one another. 

It had been raining pretty hard, so the scent of blood had mixed with that of the earth, creating a nauseating scent. Draco had smelt it, and he knew that he would never ever forget that smell for as long as he lived. 

As he had watched Harry fall and cry in pain from all the curses Voldemort was throwing at him, Draco had done something he would NEVER tell anyone about. He had used the Giver's Strength. It was an old and powerful spell. He had magically binded his strength to Harry's, so that Harry could use Draco's strength and become more powerful. 

So with a final curse, Harry had killed what was left of Voldmort. The others had stopped fighting as they watched Harry kill Voldemort. As soon as Voldemort's body had hit the ground, the Death Eaters had tried to escape, but most of them hadn't succeeded. 

As soon as Harry got done performing the curse, Draco's bond broke with his, and Draco was left weak from all the strength Harry had to use of his (Draco's) to kill Voldemort. 

Draco knew Harry had known who had given him extra strength, but he never mentioned it to Draco, and hopefully not to anyone else- 

"Are you even listening to me?" Ginny's voice brought Draco back from his deep thoughts. 

* ~ * ~  
Ginny was angrier than hell at him and knowing that he had not been listening to anything she had been saying only added to her anger. She had been yelling at him for the past five minutes, and he hadn't even heard a word of it! 

"What?" 

Ginny sighed in frustration and counted to ten. "I said you should've known better than to call Hermione that! What if they repeat it? My brothers and their wives are going to ask-" 

"Wait, wait. Are you telling me that all those kids in there are your nephews and niece?" Draco asked incredulously. 

"Of course!" Ginny snapped. 

"There's so many of them!" Draco said in amazement. "So are you saying that all your brothers have children?" 

Ginny nodded. "Well yeah, except for Percy, but he is expecting one soon." 

"So you're telling me that you're the only one that doesn't have children?" a sly smile played across Draco's lips. "You know how to solve that problem, don't you?" 

Ginny blushed hotly. "I would never! How can you even THINK about that! I-I. . ." Ginny faltered as Draco took a step towards her. She took a small step back. "I can't believe-" she stopped as Draco reached out and cradled her face in his hand. She closed her eyes momentarily, feeling his warmth seep through her skin. 

"You can't believe what?" he asked as he slowly ran his thumb across her cheek. 

"I-I, uh-" she couldn't think when he was touching her. "What I'm trying to say is, um," she stopped. She wondered, what _was_ she trying to say? Then she tried again. "You really shouldn't say-" her voice faded as he leaned closer to her. Her eyes slowly closed, and she awaited his kiss. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. When she didn't feel his lips descend on hers, she opened her eyes. His face was so close that their noses almost touched. 

"I think we better get back inside," he was smirking at her glazed expression. 

She took a deep breath to get her senses back under control. Still smirking, he went back inside. 

Ginny Weasley, she told herself angrily, you're a weak helpless fool! 

Still scolding herself, Ginny opened the kitchen door and stepped into the warm room. She was amazed at what she saw. Sitting around the table were the eight kids and Draco, playing a game that had to do with dice. Ginny stood by the door and watched them quietly until Esmond (AN: George's son, the older twin) noticed her. 

"Auntie Ginny," he called. "Come and play with us!" 

"I don't think so," Ginny said quickly. "I have to put Tom to bed." She went and picked Tom up, who was sitting on Draco's lap. She avoided his eyes and was careful not to touch him. She carried Tom to her mum and dad's room. 

"OK Tom-Tom," Ginny said as she tucked him into her mum's bed. "Close your eyes and go to sleep." 

"Story," Tom said. 

Ginny sighed and smiled. "All right. One story and then you have to go to sleep." She chose a muggle story that Harry had told her once. "And they lived happily ever after," she concluded the story. "The end," she gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Now go to sleep or your mum will kill me for letting you stay up past nine." 

Tom struggled to keep his eyes open for one last question. "Are you and that man gonna get married?" 

Ginny brushed a strand of flaming red hair from his forehead. "Of course not, Tom. Mr. Malfoy and me are just. . . friends. Now go to bed," she gave him another kiss and quietly left, leaving the door open a crack. 

A smile was still on her lips when she turned around and came face to face- or face to neck in her case- with Draco. "Draco? I thought you were in the kitchen," Ginny said, surprised. 

"Nah, they pretty much got the point of the game. I didn't think they really needed my help anymore," he rested his arm on the door frame. "You know, I love it when you smile," he said, leaning close to her. 

Oh no, I'm not going to fall for it this time, Ginny thought. "Yeah, that's why I never smile much around you," she said coolly, going the other way. He stopped her with his other hand so that she was trapped. This was one of the many 'I'm-trapped-with-a-tempting-Draco' situations that she had gone through. 

Ginny took a shaky breath, overwhelmed by the scent of his cologne that filled her nostrils. "Let me go," she said calmly. 

Draco leaned in so close that his lips were touching hers. She shivered as his mouth moved and rubbed against hers when he spoke. "You want me to kiss you. I know you do. You had wanted it when we were outside," he nuzzled her neck, sending delicious shivers down her spine. His lips barely touched her skin as it traveled back to her mouth. He kissed her bottom lip, running his tongue over it. 

Ginny closed her eyes, the only thing on her mind was him and his teasing kisses. "The kids," she said thickly. It was the only thought that hadn't completely faded from her mind. 

"What about them?" he whispered in her ear. 

"We can't kiss in front of them," she whispered, slowly opening her eyes. 

"Says who?" he planted kisses along her jawline. 

Ginny gulped. Her mind had become foggy and she couldn't find a single answer to his question. Come on Ginny, a voice in the back of her mind said. Don't let him do this to you! Remember, he broke your heart once and he's going to do it again. 

At the last thought, Ginny put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. "I said," she said, her voice firm. The fog had disappeared from her mind and her body was back to normal. 

A look of surprise crossed Draco's extremely handsome face. "Oh really?" he took a step towards her. 

Ginny side-stepped him so he wouldn't trap her again. She made her way to the kitchen where she found Arianna and Garth with their heads on the table, their eyes closed. Simon and the twins' heads were nodding, their eyes closed one moment, then snapping open the next. 

She felt Draco behind her. "I guess we should put them to bed," she said. "I'll conjure up some sleeping bags in the living room," she turned and went into the living room. She conjured up seven sleeping bags and pillows, then came back in the kitchen. 

Draco was bent over Arianna, then straightened back up and had the sleeping girl in his arms. Ginny watched as he carried her to the living room. She turned back to Garth and picked him up. She carried him to the living room and tucked him in a sleeping bag next to Arianna. Draco and her repeated the process until all seven were in the living room, fast asleep. 

Ginny sighed and plopped herself down on the couch. Draco sat next her. She was too tired from carrying the twins to get any reaction from her body at the nearness of him. 

"Are they always this hard to deal with?" Draco quirked an eyebrow. 

"Well, not if there's two. Tilly was supposed to help me, but-" she stopped abruptly, then suddenly realized something. "Hey, how did you know Tilly?" 

"She was one of the professor's aid at Durmstrang. We took an interest in each other," Draco gave Ginny a sly smile. 

"Don't tell me you slept with her," Ginny found herself saying. She blushed when he laughed. 

"No we didn't. Even though she was only six years older than me, she never seemed my type." 

"And your type would be?" Ginny could've bit her tongue, in fact she did. She was too tired to think about what to say and what not to say. 

"My type of a girl has to have red hair, brown eyes, a perfect body, full red lips, and a sexier than hell of smile. And that would be you," he looked her over. 

She blushed to the roots of her hair. Thinking she needed something to drink, she got up and went to the kitchen. She glanced at the grandfather clock and then looked again. Her mouth dropped. All eight hands were turning 'home'. Oh no, she thought. If they find Draco here, I'm dead meat. 

She rushed back in the living room. A surprised Draco looked up at her panic-stricken face. "Draco! You have to Disapparate because my family is on their way home." 

Draco stood up quickly. There were the sounds of voices. Draco strode over to Ginny and gave her a short and sweet kiss on her lips. "See you later," he said before there was a faint pop and he disappeared. 

All fourteen Weasleys entered the kitchen. Ginny went to the kitchen and greeted them. Her lips were still tingling from Draco's quick , but very effective, kiss. Her heart was beating fast and Ginny knew it would be a while before it returned to normal. 

Her mum beamed at her. "Hello Ginny, dear. You must be exhausted, you sure look like it. Where's Tilly?" 

"She left a few minutes ago," Ginny lied. 

"Were the twins devilish?" George's wife, Sophie, asked. 

Ginny visibly grimaced. "Were they?!" 

"That's my boys," Fred and George said at the same time, pretending to wipe invisible tears away. 

"So I bet you had a pretty eventful night," Hermione commented. 

You wouldn't believe it, Ginny thought.  
_______________________________  
Sorry it took me so long to get this out! I wrote this on a notebook and it was long, and so I just typed some and then I didn't have a chance to finish the other part. Please review! super sailor saturn39 


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT: People who review me, don't review me until you've read the latest chapter that I posted, 'cause I'm getting people who are reviewing me on "Choosing" every time they get done reading a chapter. So please don't do that. For the rest of you, who DO know when to review, keep reviewing me! I LOVE 'em all!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously  
Thanks: to Demented Weesil for reviewing me, I laughed my butt off when I read your review! LOL. For others who are asking about the fan-fic, please just calm down. I'ts only the 2nd (now 3rd) chapter, so just breathe.  
____________________________  
Ginny rested her face in her hands. It had been six days since Draco had come over to help her baby-sit, and he was plaguing her thoughts more than usual. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, why can't you just leave me alone?" she muttered.  
  
Ginny looked up at her classroom. School had let out an hour ago. Normally she only stayed for half an hour after school, but she needed something else to concentrate on, other than Draco.  
  
She hadn't seen him since he Disapparated from her living room, but not before giving her one of his short but promising kisses.  
  
She touched her lips with her finger tips. She could still feel his wonderful warm lips on hers, teasing her. She closed her eyes and the image of Draco immediately came to her.  
  
"Argh!" she gave a frustrated sigh and pushed herself away from her desk.  
  
There was a knock on the door. She looked up and saw Tilly standing there, smiling at her. Ginny beckoned her in. Tilly was not exactly pretty, but she was irresistible when her friendly green eyes sparkled.  
  
Tilly came in and sat down on Ginny's desk. "Something bothering you?" she asked, swinging her legs.  
  
Ginny leaned back on her chair, letting her hair fall from the loose ponytail. She straightened back up and gave Tilly a penetrating look. Her shining red hair fell around her shoulders. She impatiently tucked it behind her ears.  
  
"Tilly Winters," she said in a stern voice. "In all the years I've known you, how come you've never told me that you know Draco Malfoy?" she had meant to ask Tilly that all week, but she never got a chance.  
  
Tilly looked at Ginny in surprise. "You never asked."  
  
"So are you saying that I should ask every person I meet if they know who Draco Malfoy is?"  
  
"Of course not. I didn't think he was that important. After all, he was just a student," her eyes widened suddenly. "Oh my God. Are you going out with him? Is he here?"  
  
Ginny's cheeks colored slightly. "No I'm not going out with him, and no he's not here. But you really shouln't've called on him to come and help me baby-sit."  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't call him. I haven't seen or talked to him for at least three months now."  
  
"You didn't call on him?" Ginny's mouth dropped. "How did he know I was baby-sitting, then?"  
  
Tilly laughed suddenly. "Oh Ginny, you're so gullible. I did call on him. I was talking about my grandma, and then the subject of you came up. You should've seen his face when I mentioned your name! Well actually it was his eyes. You could never tell what he was thinking when it came to his facial expressions. But his eyes did seem to light up, or maybe it was just the reflection of the sparks that flew from the fireplace," Tilly said thoughtfully.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. Tilly was absolutely hopeless when you just wanted a simple answer.  
  
"Tilly," Ginny interrupted her. "Don't tell me Draco brightened up when you mentioned ME."  
  
"But he did," Tilly insisted. "No matter what you say, he did seem interested when I mentioned you. Anway, let's move on to another subject," she said quickly when she saw Ginny open her mouth. "Today's Friday, so let's go out to eat and go to a movie."  
  
Tilly was muggle-born, so her and Ginny always did things muggles would do, like go to a movie.  
  
Ginny nodded. "All right. I'll come to your house around seven."  
  
***  
Dressed in a pair of stylish jeans, brown shoes, and a white sweater, Ginny left for Tilly's house, using Floo Powder. She landed in a medium sized living room, luxuriously decorated in colors of gold and maroon.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Winters started when they saw Ginny step out of the fireplace.  
  
"Ginny darling," Mrs. Winters gasped, getting up from the couch. "Honestly. I'll never get used to people popping out of the fireplace."  
  
Ginny offered them an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry if I scared you."  
  
"Well come and have a seat. Tilly will be down in a couple of minutes. Would you like some tea?" Ginny shook her head. "You have the most beautiful hair on earth," Mrs. Winters commented.  
  
Ginny blushed. "Oh you know that's not true. Yours would beat mine without question."  
  
Mrs. Winters unconsciously touched her brown hair which had a few strands of gray in it. "You're just the sweetest-"  
  
"I know I am," Tilly said, coming into the living room. "I just can't help it."  
  
Ginny laughed and stood up. "It's truw what she says Mrs. Winters."  
  
"Well you can't've been around her much Ginny," Mr. Winters chuckled.  
  
Tilly rolled her sparkling green eyes. "You're as flattering as they come dad. Well Ginny, we better go. The show starts in forty-five minutes, and I'm meeting somebody there."  
  
Ginny was about to ask her who that somebody was, but decided to wait until they were alone. So with: "See you later," and "Be careful," they left the house through the door.  
  
"Do we really have to travel by bus?" Ginny complained. "We could just travel by Floo Powder."  
  
"Oh stop whining," Tilly said as they reached the bus stop. "For one thing, I don't HAVE any Floo Powder. For another, we could've Apparated, but you don't like doing that so I just settled for the bus."  
  
A white and blue bus stopped in front of them and they climbed in. They took a seat in the way back. The bus was pretty much deserted except for an old lady.  
  
"Who are you meeting there?" Ginny asked.  
  
Tilly's cheeks turned pink. "No one," she said.  
  
Ginny sighed. "After all these years you still think you can lie to me?"  
  
"OK, I'll tell you. I met this really hot guy just yesterday. He wasn't doing anything tonight so I invited him along."  
  
Ginny glanced out the window at all the lights and sights of the city. "So you're telling me that I'm a third wheel?"  
  
"Of course not! You'll have fun, trust me."  
  
A couple of stops later, they stood in front of the movie theater.  
  
"I hate men who are late," Tilly groaned as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Breathe Tilly," Ginny looked around at all the people who were either leaving or entering the movie theater. "We've only been out here for a few minutes."  
  
A few moments later, they heard a call: "Till! Tilly Winters!" they turned around and saw a man in his late twenties waving to them.  
  
Tilly's face brightened. "Jack Watsit. You're late." As the man came closer, Ginny was able to study him more. He had dark brown hair and was just a little taller than Ginny, who was about three inches taller than Tilly. And he was handsome indeed.  
  
"Jack, I would like you to meet my absolute best friend, Ginny Weasley," Tilly never took her eyes off of him. "He's a wizard too," Tilly told Ginny.  
  
Jack looked Ginny over and Ginny felt herself blush slightly at the glint of approval in his eyes.  
  
"Hello," Ginny said, extending her hand. He took it in his large warm one. His hands were slightly calloused, unlike Draco's, Ginny found herself thinking.  
  
"Hello," he gave her a smile, showing his even white teeth. He turned his attention back to Tilly. He looked her up and down. Like Ginny, she was also dressed in jeans. Her light green sweater brought out her eyes.  
  
"Should we go in?" he asked.  
  
Tilly shook her head. "No yet. We're still waiting for someone. And here he comes," Tilly was looking over Ginny's shoulder. Ginny spun around and her heart nearly stopped. Coming through the crowd was Draco, in an expensive looking black leather jacket, and jeans.  
  
"Tilly," Ginny whispered furiously. "How could you invite him- Hello Draco," Ginny said quickly as he came within hearing range.  
  
Draco glanced and Jack and scowled. "Hi," he snapped.  
  
Touchy mood, Ginny thought. They entered the movie theater and paid for their tickets. Ginny insisted on paying for Draco's, since she knew he didn't know anything about muggle money. Ginny and Draco went int to save seats, while Tilly and Jack got in line for pop and popcorn.  
  
Ginny and Daco chose seats that were in the middle. Ginny squirmed uncomfortably beside him, his presence was dominating. She knew that she could feel his presence, even if they were in a crowded room.  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow. "You need to go to the bathroom?"  
  
Ginny stopped squirming and blushed. "No."  
  
"I won't bite," he smirked at her. "Unless I'm told otherwise.  
  
Ginny blushed even more. "Well, I won't tell you otherwise."  
  
"Hmm," he murmured in disbelief.  
  
"I didn't know you were interested in this kind of thing. I've always imagined you in your castle, ordering your poor house elves around for the hell of it."  
  
To her surprise, he laughed. "I do do that. But I did that all week and I was getting tired of it."  
  
"I couldn't imagine. So why did you come here tonight? I thought you hated muggles."  
  
"I do, but I couldn't miss the chance of seeing you for the first time in a week," he said.  
  
Ginny ignored his last sentence. "Is this your first time to a movie theater?"  
  
"Yes, my first and last time."  
  
"Oh Draco," Tilly said as she lead Jack to where Ginny and Draco were sitting. "You're such a spoil sport. Muggles are just like wizards and witches, except they can't do magic." She took a seat beside Ginny and handed her one of the two buckets of popcorn that she had ought. "Here Ginny darling. You and Draco can share this pop too," she raised her eyebrows. "That's if you two don't mind."  
  
Draco smirked. "I don't, but I'm sure Weasley here has something to say about it."  
  
Ginny gave him a dark look. "I DON'T mind."  
  
*~*~  
My God did she look beautiful tonight! Her jeans hugged her hips and her thighs. The white sweater looked good on her, and her lips looked absolutely kissable. Her brown eyes were looking moody, and her long dark eyelashes helped bring out the expressions of her eyes. She had tied her hair in a ponytail. Draco's fingers were itching to let her hair loose from that now-hated ponytail.  
  
The lights dimmed suddenly so that everyone was plunged into darkness. Draco looked around in surprise. Then the black wall in front of them suddenly turned white and pictures started to move. In spite of himself, Draco got fascinated by this muggle thing that kept playing different scenes.  
  
"See," Ginny whispered to him. "Not ALL muggle things are stupid."  
  
Draco turned his attention back to the wall, which now flashed the words: The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers.  
  
***  
"The wizard on that movie was absolutely fictional. I mean, we don't carry staffs," Draco commented as he slid in next to Ginny at an American restaurant. Tilly and Jack took a seat across from them.  
  
Tilly rolled her eyes. "They're MUGGLES Draco. Honestly, they don't know," Tilly sighed. "I can't explain it. Ginny, please try to get through to his abnormally thick skull."  
  
Draco looked to Ginny, scanning her beautiful face with his eyes. A tint of pink creeped up her neck.  
  
"I'm sure nobody or nothing can penetrate it," Ginny said.  
  
Draco didn't have time to reply, because the waiter came back to take their order.   
  
"She's as sweet as lemons," Draco said when the waiter left.  
  
Tilly gave a laugh. "You guys make such a pair!" she exclaimed. "Too bad you're not really one."  
  
"Oh but we are," Draco put his arm around Ginny's shoulders. He could feel her body tense up immediately. "Don't even deny it," he whispered in her ear, "or else."  
  
Ginny gave him a startled look, comprehending the full meaning of his last two words in his eyes.  
  
"Ginny!" Tilly playfully scolded her. "And you told me you two weren't going out. Can you believe it Jack," Tilly gave Jack a pouty face. "My best friend lied to me."  
  
"I didn't lie to you," Ginny said quickly. "Me and Draco are just-" Draco gave her shoulder a squeeze to remind her of his threat. "-are just starting on the whole relationship thing, and I just wanted time to understand it before I told anyone."  
  
Good girl, Draco thought.  
  
Their food arrived a few moments later, and the topics of their conversations revolved around school days and the latest events in the magical world.  
  
*~*~  
After they had all pitched in to pay the bill, they made their way outside. Tilly turned to them. "I'm gonna walk Jack home."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened at the prospect of being alone with Draoc. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
  
Tilly shook her head. "No, that's fine," she took Jack's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Nice meeting you," Jack directed his statement more to Ginny than Draco.  
  
"You too," Ginny shook his hand again and smiled. Then Jack and Tilly, hand in hand, walked away from them. Ginny turned back to Draco who was still looking at them. "Tell me how it could be that you like Tilly, but not other muggle born witches and wizards."  
  
Draco shrugged, and they began walking. "I don't know. You just can't help but like her."  
  
Ginny nodded. "I know," there was a pause. "Did you have fun tonight?"  
  
"I had an OK time if that's what you mean," he replied. "Hey, why are we stopping?" he asked as they stopped at a bus stop.  
  
"We're waiting for the bus," Ginny said simply. A street lamp a few feet away from the bench gave light for Ginny to see Draco scowl.  
  
"I've never ridden on a bus, and I don't intend to."  
  
Ginny's temper unexpectedly began to rise. "Well, there's a first time for everything."  
  
"Can't you just Apparate?" Ginny, embarrassed and not wanting to admit to him that she barely knew how, turned to look at the street lamp. "Don't tell me you can't," Draco's voice held a hint of amusement.  
  
"I don't," she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"So how do you get anywhere?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.  
  
"Floo Powder or sometimes muggle transportation," she said as the bus came and stopped in front of them. They mounted the stairs and took a seat in the far back. Draco, a scowl on his face, sat next to her.  
  
"Apparate with me," he whispered, as the bus gave a lurch and started moving.  
  
"I just told you I don't know how!" Ginny frowned.  
  
"Just hold onto me and you'll be fine," he said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on. This is really annoying. Apparate with me," he coaxed.  
  
"I said no," she said firmly.  
  
He grasped her hand and held it in his smooth warm one. She looked questioningly at him. He was looking at her, staring deep into her eyes.  
  
"Let go-"  
  
"Don't let go," he whispered.  
  
Suddenly Ginny felt like she was being lifted from her seat. She felt as light as air. Everything was flying past her so fast, that it was all a blur. She held on tightly to Draco's hand, who was also a blur. She closed her eyes to block out the spinning. When she opened them again, they were standing behind a tree. The night sky was dotted with millions of sparkling stars.  
  
"Where are we?" Ginny asked, quickly letting go of Draco's hand. She looked around the tree and gasped. There was her house! "That was fast," she said, for lack of conversation. "Dra-" she turned back around, but he was gone. "Draco?" she called. She assumed that he probably had Apparated while she was looking at her house. She made her way to the house, entering through the kitchen door.  
  
"Mum?" she looked in surprise at her mum who was sitting at the table. "Why are you still up?" then she looked closer. Her mum's eyes were red, as if she had been crying. Ginny quickly rushed to her side. "Mum! What's wrong?"  
  
Her mum put her arms around Ginny. "Oh Ginny," she said. "I just received some horrible news. They're going to take our house away."  
  
Ginny pulled herself back. "What? Why?"  
  
"Because your father and I can't pay the bills. We already owe ten thousand galleons."  
  
"B-but," Ginny stuttered in shock. "We have no where to go! What are we going to do?'  
  
Her mum's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I don't know. They said that they want the money by tomorrow at noon, or we can live here no more," her mum sighed, suddenly looking very tired. "You should go to bed. We both should. God knows we're going to have a big day tomorrow."  
  
Ginny watched as her mum got up and disappeared in the hallway. Oh no, she thought. They couldn't possibly lose this house. Even though it was trashy, it was still her home and it was where she had had many childhood memories. Her brothers could let them move in, but their houses were much too small to house three extra people. Plus, they wouldn't be able to stay with them forever, and they wouldn't have enough money to buy a new house.   
  
Ginny suddenly sat up. Money equals Draco! she thought excitedly. They could borrow money from him, and then they could pay him back. That was it! God knew he had more than enough money spare. Ginny grabbed some Floo Powder, and without thinking, threw it into the fire.  
  
"Malfoy Mansion," she said and stpped into the flames.  
  
She landed in an expensively decorated library. There were shelves upon shelves of books that reached to the high ceiling. Ginny was immediately taken by the different colored books. She touched a couple, find pleasure in the smoothness of their covers. After a while, she supposed she'd better go and find Draco. She pushed open the two big oak doors that lead her to a hallway. Totally relying on instincts, she opened door after endless doors. She followed one hallway after the other. She climbed staircases, some spiraling, some leading straight up. She was panting, after forty-five minutes of walking and climbing. She could've sworn Draoc's house- or more of a castle- was bigger than Hogwarts.  
  
She sat down and leaned against the stone wall. Something moved out of the corner of her eyes. A house elf with big clear blue eyes was peeking around the corner at her.  
  
She quickly stood up, and the elf disappeared around the corner. "Please wait," she called, her voice echoing. She walked to the corner and saw the elf standing there.   
  
"Missy," the efl's voice shook. "You's not supposed to be in here. This is the elve's quarters."  
  
That explains why the halls are so dim, she thought. "Yes, I know. I'm trying to find Mr. Draco Malfoy. Do you-"  
  
The elf nodded and looked at Ginny rather slyly. "You's the master's new mistress?"  
  
Ginny cheeks burned. "Oh no. I'm just a friend."  
  
"That's what all of them thinks at first, Missy," the elf beckoned her to follow as it started walking.  
  
"What is your name?" Ginny inquired, following it.  
  
"My name's Cheak," the elf replied.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, assuming that it was a male.  
  
Cheak stayed quiet. After walking for ten minutes, Cheak suddenly stopped infront of a pair of magnificent doors. He raised his little fist and knocked.  
  
"Come in," a voice growled.  
  
Cheak gulped and looked at Ginny with something like pity in his eyes. He pushed the door open and bowed as Ginny walked past him. There was a click and Ginny knew that Cheak had closed the door, and had left her alone with Draco.  
  
She had walked into a semi dark room, with a weak fire in the fireplace, casting shadows everywhere.  
  
"Weasley?" Draco's voice came from one of the armchairs that were in front of the fireplace. He stood up and walked towards her. She looked away when she saw that he had no shirt on and was only wearing black silk pajama bottoms. He stopped in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to ask you for something," she said, still not looking at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My mum and dad," she began. "They can't pay for the bills for the house, and they're going to lose it if they can't pay it."  
  
"And you want to borrow money from me," he stated.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Yes, but I'll pay you back. I promise."  
  
Draco laughed softly. Ginny looked at him in surprise. "Did you know you can have the money, and you wouldn't have to pay me back?"  
  
Ginny stared at him. "What do you mean?" she asked, not daring to believe him.   
  
He met her puzzled eyes. "You can take as much money as your mum and dad need to pay off the bills. All I'm asking is that you marry me first."  
___________________________  
Finally! Do you people know how long it took me to type this? 45 minutes! and it's given me a head ache too. Sorry it took so long to post, I just had to post it today, 'cause tomorrow I have a basketball game and I won't have time! Well please review!super sailor saturn39 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who reviewed me! I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry if my story is crossing over into another person's plot, I didn't do it intentionally, and I must apologize to the author of that story. Enjoy this chapter and give me lots of reviews!  
_______________________  
"Never!" Ginny cried passionately, turning back to the doors.  
  
"Hey," Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him so that Ginny's back was against his front. "Don't walk away. Think about it," Ginny's face was flushed from being against him. "You need the money and I need someone to fill up the empty space on my bed."  
  
"I'm sure one of your sluts will," Ginny said, as she vainly tried to loosen his hold on her. "God knows they're more than willing to."  
  
"Yes they are, but I want YOU," he spun her around and grasped her arms. She stopped struggling and looked up at him through the dim light. His hand reached up and it lightly caressed her cheek before it traveled to her hair. With amazing gentleness, he pulled the ponytail loose, and her hair fell about her shoulders, catching the light of the fire. "Did you know that I wanted to do that all night?" his voice was hoarse.   
  
Ginny remained silent as she let him pull her close. "You've been torturing me all week, and I didn't get to kiss you tonight," he said. "So I'll make up for it right now."  
  
Ginny rested her hand on his chest as her eyes closed and her mouth parted. His lips immediately claimed hers. He kissed her hungrily and passionately, his mouth taking over hers. Ginny had to come up for breath, gasping slightly as she looked at him. She knew that the only reason she hadn't struggled with him, was because she had wanted him to kiss her.  
  
"Draco," she whispered, shivering when she saw that his eyes were more black than gray. "Please, just give me the money and I promise I'll pay you back. Just give it to me so I can go."  
  
"But you don't want to go," he pulled her closer against his body. "Come Ginny, say yes," he kissed her neck, and sucked on it, giving it a bite. She threw her head back and gasped. "You'll only have to stay married to me for six months," he pulled her away and took his hands off of her. "I want you to think on a clear head."  
  
Ginny blinked. She still felt dazed from the contact with him, but he was right, she did need to think about his offer. He made his way to the door and turned the knob.   
  
"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.  
  
He turned back to her. "I'll give you an hour to think." He opened the door and went out, closing the door behind him.  
  
Ginny made her way to the couch and sat on it. he said she only had to stay married to him for six months, then after that they could get a divorce. She would get the money for her parents' house, and she was sure that Draco would get SOMETHING out of their marriage. If he didn't, then why else had he asked her?   
  
And there was the whole problem of that bed thing. He probably, no, WOULD want to sleep with her. Ginny gulped. Maybe she could stay away from him when they got married, and she could sleep in a different room.  
  
After going over this for an hour, she finally decided. Draco came back, looking at her troubled face.  
  
"So?" he asked.  
  
Ginny swallowed hard. "Yes, I will," Draco remained silent. "I-I really need the money now," she said.  
  
"Would you like to go to Diagon Alley tonight or tomorrow?" he said.  
  
"Diagon Alley?" Ginny was puzzled. "Why do we need to go there for?"  
  
Draco's eyebrows immediately shot up. "Gringotts."  
  
Ginny blushed. "Oh right. I'll meet you there tomorrow morning. Six o'clock sharp. I need to go now," she stood there looking at his dying fire. "Can I use your fireplace?"  
  
"Be my guest, fiance," he smirked when she gave him a startled look. "Yes, you're engaged to me."  
  
Ginny walked over to the fireplace and turned to Draco. "If you'll just make a better fire, I'll be on my way."  
  
Draco walked over to his beside table and picked up his wand. He had the fire going strong a few minutes later. He stood there looking at her expectantly.  
  
"Do you have any Floo Powder?" Draco nodded toward a black jar on the mantelpiece. Ginny took the lid off and grabbed a handful. She was about to throw it into the fire when Draco stopped her.  
  
"Surely you're not going without giving me a good-bye kiss?" he said.  
  
"No," she said, and threw the Floo Powder into the fire. "The Burrow," she said and was swept into the flames.  
  
*~*~  
Draco knew it had been foolish to propose to her, but not being able to see her everyday was pure hell for him. He had already lost her once, and he was determined not to let it happen again. He was positive he could make her love him again in six months. He already knew their attraction to eachother was too strong, and he knew she knew it too.  
  
He would have to announce that he was engaged. I'll tell mum, he thought. Thought I don't think she would care. Pansy and all of the other girls that frequently went to bed with him would be beyond rage.  
  
Being married to Ginny was going to be challenging and sweet.  
  
***  
It was a warm morning, the sky was a clear blue, with not a trace of a cloud in the sky. It was perfect April weather. Draco looked across the table at Ginny who was sipping her coffee and staring out the large window. They were at a restaurant that had just recently been opened in Diagon Alley.  
  
It had taken some persistence to persuade Ginny to go have breakfast with him after they had gotten the money from his vault. Draco had seen the shocked look on Ginny's face when she had seen his vault which was filled with knuts, sickles, ang galleons. Draco had thought she was going to faint when he had told her that there were two other vaults that belonged to him that had just as much money in them as this one.   
  
"Would now be a good time to start planning our wedding?" Draco said, wanting to hear her voice.  
  
She glanced at him and quickly looked away again. "It's your wedding, Draco. Do whatever you want to do."  
  
"It may be my wedding, but don't forget fiance, that you play a big part in it," Draco said. "Besides, the woman is suppose to plan things, not the man."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Yes, I will. I just need to tell my parents first, and my brothers."  
  
"The brothers," Draco leaned back on his chair. "I've forgotten all about them. Are they still over-protective of you/"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"They're not going to kill me, are they?"  
  
Ginny gave a small laugh. "I can't read their minds, so I wouldn't know," she checked her watch. "I gotta go. I have to give this money to them before noon."  
  
She stood up, and Draco admired her long legs showing u nder a navy blue plaid mini skirt. She wore a matching navy blue turtleneck. Even though she was a young woman, Draco loved how she sometimes dressed like a young teenager.  
  
He stood up too. "Tell them today," he slipped his light jacket on. "About us getting married. Don't mention the money, or the deal's off." He walked over to her. He could feel her body go rigid. He bent and gave her a short kiss on her parted lips. He pulled away when he felt her start to respond. He smirked at her. "Tell them that you're moving in with me too," Draco walked away when he saw her open her mouth.  
  
*~*~  
Oh I hate him! Ginny fumed as she angrily pushed open the restaurant doors. Marrying him was one thing, but moving in with him was another. But she would go with it if her mum and dad got to keep their house.   
  
Upone entering the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny scanned the room for the man she had planned to meet to pay off the debts. She had tried to dress professionally this morning, but she had been in the mood for mini skirts.  
  
Shat sat down at a table near the back, checking every person that entered the Leaky Cauldron. Finally she spotted the man. She waved at him and he walked over to her.  
  
"Are you Miss Virginia Weasley?" he asked, offering her his hand.  
  
She shook it and nodded. "Yes I am," they both sat down. Ginny dug around in her purse until she found the piece of paper. She handed it to him. "It's a note, with my signature on it. The money will be waiting for you at Gringotts. Just show them the note and they'll give it to you. And could you not mention my name when my parents ask who paid their debt?"  
  
The man gave her a questioning look, but did not say anything. Thanking him, Ginny left to go back to the Burrow.  
  
After stepping into her kitchen from the fireplace, Ginny swallowed hard. What was she suppose to tell her family? That she was going to marry their worst enemy? But Draco was right, she did need to tell her family. Ron would be the one who would take it badly. When Draco and Ginny were dating at Hogwarts, she had never told Ron, and he had never found out even after Draco and her had broken up.  
  
I'll tell everyone tomorrow when they come for supper, Ginny thought. She saw her mum outside in the garden. She opened the kitchen door and walked out.  
  
"Hell mum," Ginny said, kneeling next to her.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked up, her face red, prespiration on her forehead. "Hello Ginny. Where've you been?  
  
"Out with Tilly," Ginny lied. She hesitated. She should tell her mum about her engagement before she told anybody else. "Mum? I have something to tell you, and please don't go mad when I do."  
  
Mrs. Weasley sat back on her haunches, taking off her garden gloves and waited for Ginny to continue.  
  
"Mum, I need you to understand that I'm doing this because I think it's the right thing for me to do. Draco and me are getting married," Ginny held her breath and waited for her mum's reaction.   
  
Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened. "Ginny Weasley! Do not tell me you're marrying Draco Malfoy!" Ginny nodded. "When did this happen? How long have you two been together?"  
  
"For almost a year," Ginny said, counting the months that they had been together at Hogwarts. She didn't think saying barely a month was really smart. "But mum, I love him," Ginny forced that dreaded word out.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stared at Ginny closely. "I can't believe you didn't tell us that you and Draco have been together for a year," her voice was full of disappointment. "You're father is going to be angry," she paused. "When's the wedding?"  
  
Ginny looked at her mum incredulously. No lectures? she thought. "What?"  
  
"When is the wedding?" her mum repeated.  
  
"We haven't planned that far ahead yet. He just asked me last night."  
  
Her mum sighed. "If tis is what you want," she gave Ginny a look. "You ARE planning on having children, aren't you?"  
  
The thought of having a child with Draco made her stomach lurch. "Mum," Ginny warned.  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave her an innocent look. "What? So, when are you planning to tell your brothers? And your father?"  
  
Ginny bit her lip. "Could you tell them for me? I'll tell Ron and the rest of them tomorrow."  
  
***  
Her brothers were seriously over-reacting. Every one of them were talking, or yelling in Ron's case, at her, all at once so their words blended together and didn't make any sense to Ginny.  
  
Ginny sighed and rubbed her aching head. She caught Hermione's eyes on her, they were full of sympathy and puzzlement. Hermione had been as shocked as the rest of them when Ginny had announced that she was engaged.  
  
"-being engaged to a Malfoy!" Ron was yelling. "The shame! After all the Malfoys have done to us! Insulting us and-"  
  
"Ron, please," Ginny said. "I know perfectly well that they've insulted us countless times, but things are different now."  
  
"Different my a-"  
  
"Ron!" her mum said sternly. "Ginny needs our support, not our criticism. If you can't handle that, then don't speak to her at all," her mum came over and gave Ginny a hug. "I'm happy for you, dear."  
  
Then one by one, Ginny received hugs and congratulations from all of her brothers and their wives. Finally it was Ron's turn. He walked up to her and looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"Tell Malfoy that if he ever hurts you, I'm gonna kick his ass and sent him to hell," he gave her a small hug.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Arianna running into the living room and Esmond running in after her with a garden snake in his hand. Arianna gave a scream and leapt into Hermione's arms.  
  
"Mummy!" Arianna cried. "Esmond has a snake and won't leave me alone!"  
  
Ron gave George a scow, but his voice was laced with amusement. "Your son is misbehaving again. He's scaring the living daylights out of my daughter."  
  
George frowned at Esmond who kept pretending to throw the writhing snake at Arianna, who screamed each time he flung it up. "Esmond, what happened to the Dung bombs I gave you?"  
  
Esmond stopped teasing Arianna and stood in rapt attention. "Me and Malcolm used them in Mrs. Hartford's class," he said.  
  
Mrs. Hartford was a kind old lady who taught first grade at the Excellcur School. All of the Weasley children went there. In fact, it was the only school for little witches and wizards for miles around.  
  
"I told you to save them for tonight-" George faltered as Sophie glared at him.  
  
"George Weasley!" she said sternly. "I told you not to give our sons any Dungbombs! The last time you did, they let it off in a restaurant."  
  
"But the restaurant was so boring mum," Esmond said seriously. "They needed some excitement. Plus, some of the people there looked like they needed the excercise."  
  
"It was a fancy restaurant," Sophie sighed. "It's where people go to eat and relax, not run."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Come on Esmond," she held out her hand, and he took it with his left one since the sanke was still in his right hand. "Let's go free that snake before you give Arianna a heart attack."  
  
During supper that night, with the adults sitting in the kitchen and the children sitting in the living room, Ginny suddenly remembered something. She looked up from her dessert.  
  
"I forgot to tell you something," at the sound of her voice, everybody stopped eating and looked up. "Draco wants me to move in with him."  
  
Ron stood up so fast that his chair toppled over. "You will not move in with him until you are married to that bastard!" he said angrily. He was still steaming at the prospect of Ginny becoming a Malfoy.  
  
"Lower your voice Ron!" Hermione frowned at him. "The children will hear."  
  
Ron continued as if he hadn't heard her. "I will not allow my little sister to go through that!"  
  
Ginny sighed, suddenly feeling tired. "I've already told him yes, and I plan to stick to my word. And I'm not your little sister anymore. Ron, please accept it. I'm going to be Draco Malfoy's wife," because I can't accept it myself, Ginny thought.  
  
***  
Ginny was in her classroom, cleaning up after the mess the children had made. The bell had just rang half an hour ago, dismissing school. She went back to her desk and sat down, getting out some papers to grade. She was so involved in her work, she didn't realize someone else was in the room until someone cleared their throat.  
  
She looked up in surprise and frowned at who she saw. "What do you want now?" she snapped.  
  
"I've come to ask if you're moving in tomorrow or the next day," Draco said, his eyes flickering to her neck.  
  
Ginny touched her neck. There was a purple and blue mark where he had kissed and bit her neck two days ago, and it was very noticable if she didn't leave her hair down.  
  
"B-but that's too fast! I can't pack and move in that fast!" she said.  
  
"Then I take it you'll move in the next day. Today's Monday, so I'll expect you on Wednesday. I'll make sure our room is ready," he said.  
  
"O-our room?" stammered Ginny.  
  
"Yes our room."  
  
"I want my own though!" she stood up. You never said we had to share a room."  
  
Draco shrugged. "I forgot. Besides, what will they think of an engaged couple having separate rooms?"  
  
"I don't care what they think! I want my own room!" Ginny knew she was acting childish.  
  
Draco looked silently at her. "Are you sure you want your own room?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Oh, well you're not getting it."  
  
Ginny's mouth opened in complete surprise. She hadn't expected that kind of answer from him. "I-I can't believe you-"  
  
Draco pulled a small velvet case out of his pocket. He opened it and put it in front of Ginny's face. Ginny was struck speechless. Lying there was a gold ring with an exquisitely cut emerald surrounded by diamonds.  
  
"Draco?" she said, confused.  
  
"It's your ring," Draco said, taking the ring out of the box.  
  
"Mine?" Ginny repeated faintly as he took her hand and slipped it on her finger.  
  
He drew her close and looked into her puzzled brown eyes. "Yes yours. You deserve to have the best and be spoiled. You didn't get that in your childhood, so I'll make up for it now, when you're my wife."  
  
Ginny was surprised by his sudden show of tenderness. "My family might be poor, and I was not spoiled, but I was happy. You don't need money to be happy," Ginny saw a puzzled look in his eyes. Of course he didn't know what she was talking about. She stepped back from him. "I can't keep this ring-" she proceeded to take it off, but his hands suddenly stopped her.  
  
"Give it back and it will be an insult to me and my mum."  
  
"Your mum?"  
  
Draco nodded. "She was the one that picked it out."  
  
"And she had no problem that you're marrying a Weasley?"  
  
He shrugged. "She doesn't show it. She worries more about herself than anything else."  
  
Ginny hesitated and looked down at the ring which was sparkling in the light. She looked back at him and swallowed hard. "Draco," she said. "You can't ask me to keep this. It must've cost a lot of money. . ."  
  
"Stop worrying about money," Draco said, sounding irritated. "It's yours and you should keep it and stop arguing with me, because I want to kiss you."  
  
Before Ginny could protest, he had pulled her close and his mouth was on hers. Ginny sighed and surrendered herself to him as he kissed her passionately and furiously. His need was so apparent to her. He had never been the type to hide his needs from her. There was a soft bang and a click. Ginny looked over and saw Draco holding his wand that was pointed at the door.  
  
"What-"  
  
Draco put his wand back in his pocket. "I couldn't have anyone walk in on us while we were doing something," he smirked.  
  
He pulled her close and began kissing her again. Ginny was overwhelmed at his touch and passionate kisses. His hand traveled to her blous and began unbuttoning them with patience and fingers that showed that he was an expert at this. He pulled her blouse off and dropped it on the floor. Ginny was left wearing her modest white bra. His mouth traveled to her breasts, kissing the top of her breasts. He reached behind her and proceeded to take the bra off, but Ginny forced herself to stop him.  
  
"No," she said, trying to regain her senses. "You can't. This is a classroom. . ."  
  
He laughed. "I wouldn't've cared less if it was in the middle of the street."  
  
She reluctantly stpped away from him and picked up her blouse. "No, we can't." She put her blouse back on and buttoned it up. She turned back to him to find a grim expression on his face.  
  
"It will happen sooner or later," he said. "On our wedding night, shall we say?"  
  
Ginny turned a light shade of red, but didn't answer him.  
  
"You think you can avoid me after our wedding? Well you won't be able to, because I intend to spend every waking moment of the six months that we're married, making slow sweet love to you," he walked over to her and brushed her hair back from her blushing face. "But don't worry, you can scream as loud as you want. The manor's walls are thick, and we could always perform the silencing charm. Oh yes, my sweet Ginny," she looked up quickly at him in surprise. That was the first time he had called her by her first name since he had come knocking at her house that fateful day. She looked back down at the floor when his gray eyes roamed her face. "You will love being married to me," he pulled her tightly against his body.  
  
"Did you know you're a tease? You arouse me until I feel like exploding, and then you pull away at the last minute," Ginny could feel his muscular body shudder slightly. She gasped when she felt something hard against her stomach. "That's how much I want you. But it's this damn vow of yours to stay pure until you're married. Oh, are you still a virgin? Or did you let some man lay his dirty hands on you and make you his while I was gone?" his voice came out angry.  
  
Ginny frowned at him. What business was it of his if she was still a virgin or not? "That's my bussiness, not yours," she said, stepping back from him.  
  
He grabbed her wrist. "The hell it isn't."  
  
His eyes were stormy and dangerous, turning hard like a rock. Ginny became frightened. "Please let go. You're hurting me," her voice trembled slightly as his grip tightened.  
  
"Answer me!" his grip tightened more and Ginny cried out.  
  
"Yes, I have kept my vow," she gasped.  
  
He let go of her wrist. Ginny massaged it, noting how red it was. "Have you? I'll be expecting you tomorrow at the manor at three o'clock. Make sure you bring what you're planning to take when you move in with me. And pack all of your things, because you might not want to leave me once you're with me in my bed."  
  
Ginny gasped. "Get out!" she snapped.  
  
He held her chin in his hand. "Bye Mrs. Draco Malfoy," then he disapparated from her classroom.  
_______________________  
Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out! And we did lose our b-ball game by four points. Anway, like good fans, go and REVIEW!super sailor saturn39 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who reviewed me! I found your reviews very comforting to know that I'm not copying somebody else's plot. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I made it extra long as a consolation. I wrote it on my notebook in tiny print and it was 16 pages! Well enjoy! And sorry if the spelling's bad, I didn't feel like checking it over.  
  
__________________________  
  
Ginny took the rest of the week off, spending all day Wednesday packing. She never knew she owned so much clothes. She had decided to pack everything, since she was suppose to make her family believe that she was going to spend the rest of her life with Draco.  
  
"Where's your box of summer clothes?" Mrs. Weasley asked, coming into Ginny's room.  
  
"It's in the kitchen on the table," Ginny said as she continued to pack.  
  
Mrs. Weasley came and sat down on the bed. "Mr. Laine called on me. He said we could keep our house."  
  
"What?" Ginny put on a look of surprise.  
  
"Seems like someone paid off our debt."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"He wouldn't tell us. Seems like whoever paid off our debt wants to remain anonymous."  
  
"They must be rich."  
  
"Must be," Mrs. Wealsey said. She looked around Ginny's cluttered room. "How are you to get everything to the Malfoy's?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I guess I'll have to make a few trips."  
  
Mrs. Weasley got up, walked over to Ginny and hugged her. "You know you're welcome back any time you feel homesick."  
  
Ginny hugged her back. "I know mum."  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny was just closing the last box when there was a knock at the door. She heard her mum open the door. Thinking it was Mr. Laine, Ginny continued to pack. She heard footsteps on the stairs.  
  
"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley appeared at her door. Ginny turned and her eyes widened and she found herself flushing with pleasure. Towering at least a foot and a half over Mrs. Weasley was Draco. "Mr. Malfoy is here to see you. I have to go do some things in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley left, leaving Ginny and Draco staring at each other.  
  
Ginny quickly scanned the room to make sure none of her undergarments were laying in sight. "What are you doing here?" she asked, turning her attention back to him.  
  
He stepped into the room. "I thought you might need help moving things, so I brought some help."  
  
As soon as he said that, a line of ten house elves came into the room. Ginny recognized Cheak among them. They looked on in fear at Draco.  
  
"You are so lucky Hermione isn't here," Ginny said.  
  
Draco laughed. "Would she start S.P.E.W. again if she were?"  
  
Ginny couldn't help but laugh too. "I'm sure she would."  
  
"Are you all done packing?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "Yes."  
  
Draco turned to the elves. "Go carry the boxes to the fireplace and take them to the Manor," he said in an authoritive voice.  
  
They immediately hastened to obey his order. So with two elves per box, they took Ginny's boxes downstairs.  
  
Ginny picked up a rather large box and started towards the doorway. Stepping on some newspaper, her foot flew from under her as she let go of the box which landed heavily in the hallway. Ginny felt herself fall backwards as she instinctively reached out with her right hand and grabbed at her bed. Her hand got caught in the narrow space between the mattress and the board at the foot of the bed. As Ginny hit the floor, hot pain rushed up her arm. She cried out as she laid still.  
  
Draco was immediately beside her. "Are you all right?" he looked worried.  
  
"My wrist," Ginny groaned.  
  
Draco held her hurt hand in his warm ones and carefully felt it. "I don't think you broke anything," he helped her sit up.  
  
Ginny saw white dots dancing in front of her as pain continued to shoot up her arm. "I'm such a klutz."  
  
Draco bent his head and kissed her injured wrist. "A kiss to make it better," he said. "Can you stand up?"  
  
Ginny nodded and pushed herself up. She moved her right hand slowly, but then stopped as that action inflicted more pain. She sighed as she looked at the spilled contents of the box.  
  
"Let the elves pick it up," Draco said, taking her by the shoulders and leading her towards the stairs. "You can come and rest at the Manor. Your mum will tell the elves what to take," they entered the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley looked up.  
  
"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny's pale face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I hurt my wrist," Ginny said as Draco stood silently beside her.  
  
"Are you all right? Do you want me to call on the doctor?" Mrs. Weasley rushed to Ginny's side.  
  
"Oh no. I'm all right, mum. Draco wants me to go to the Manor and rest," Ginny said, hoping that Mrs. Weasley would insist that Ginny stay at the Burrow.   
  
Mrs. Weasley glanced at Draco and nodded. "All right. I'll take care of the rest of your things."  
  
"My elves will come back for the rest of her things," Draco said. Mrs. Weasley nodded, and Draco held Ginny tighter. "Hold on," he whispered. Ginny felt the familiar feelings of Disapparating. Already feeling dizzy, Ginny held tightly to Draco and buried her face in his warm sweater. Then the sensations stopped and she opened her eyes. They were standing outside, with double wooden doors in front of them. It was big enough to challenge that of Hogwarts' double doors.  
  
Draco lead her inside. The walls were of stone. The floors were an off-white marble. Torches hung on the walls, with beautiful tapestries here and there.  
  
"I-Is this a castle?" Ginny asked as she was lead up a flight of stairs.  
  
"No. This is just a larger-than-usual manor," Draco replied. Ginny sensed that he was eager to tell her about this manor.  
  
"Really? Tell me more," Ginny encouraged him.  
  
"Well, this manor's been in my family since the 1700s. Except in the 1820s when the Peirrings took it from my family. The Peirrings were the our worst enemies. They caught my grea-great-great-great grandfather, Elios Malfoy, off guard. But he fought, and by the 1830s, this Manor was back in his posession. He fell in love with Landon Peirring's daughter. Against her father's wishes, Evette Peirring married Elios. They had a son, and about a few weeks after the birth, Evette was murdered with the Avada Kadavra curse. Some say that it was one of Evette's former fiancee, overcome with jealousy."  
  
"How tragic," Ginny said.  
  
"Yes, it is. But no one's for sure who killed her. Rumor was that Elios's younger brother, Leeghan, who killed her. He was known to be jealous of Elios, because Elios, being the older one, had inherited everything. Well, Elios went mad with grief. The villagers thought he would commit suicide or curse everything in sight. Elios's son was barely two months old, and Elios completely forgot that he even had a son. But before Evette had died, she had hired a nanny for him. Then one day, the nanny left without giving a reason for her sudden departure. So the house elves cared for Elios's son. Then a young woman came to file for the position of the nanny. Elios was struck by her beauty. Soon he fell in love with her, and she with him. They married and had three children."  
  
"What started tragic ended happily," Ginny said.  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes. I would like to show you the gallery later."  
  
She smiled at him. "That'd be wonderful." Geez, I wish he was like this all the time, she thought.  
  
They stopped in front of the door that lead to Draco's room. He opened it, and Ginny could see all the things in there that she hadn't when she had come at night. Sun light shone through the two huge windows, casting a cheery light on all his expensive wooden furniture. A bed big enough to fit three people was decorated in navy blue silk sheets and drapes. The floor was of a soft cream colored carpet.  
  
Draco led into the room, then shut the door. She was still examining the room when she felt herself being lifted and held against his warm body. She immediately put her unhurt arm around Draco's neck.  
  
"I can walk," she said. "I hurt my wrist, not my leg."  
  
He ignored her and carried her over to the couch and carefully laid her down. "Are you hungry?" he didn't wait for her to answer. "I'll have the elves fix you some soup."  
  
"How many house elves do you have?"  
  
He shrugged. "Around twenty-five. The Manor's big, it needs a lot of care."  
  
Ginny nodded. "I see."  
  
"I suppose I should tell you some things. Dinner's at six o'clock sharp. Don't be late. My mum wants to keep up family traditioins. Dinner tends to last for about two hours."  
  
"Two hours?!"  
  
"The Malfoys have held that tradition since this manor belonged to us. Half an hour with salad, then half with soup, then appetizers, and then the main course."  
  
"But I wouldn't have room for the main course!" Ginny bit her lip. "I don't think I could sit at that table with your mum for two whole hours."  
  
"Usually it's an hour and a half, though sometimes an hour if she's not up to sitting for two hours."  
  
Ginny sighed in relief. "Oh good."  
  
"Would you like me to heal your wrist?" Draco said, taking out his wand. Ginny nodded and watched as sparkling purple lights shot out of his wand and gather at her wrist. Her skin absorbed it, and her pain began to disappear.  
  
"Thank you," she said as the pain faded.  
  
"You still can't move it for a while though."  
  
"All right."  
  
Draco left, and Ginny looked around the room again. She got up and went to the window. It looked out onto a huge garden with every kind and color of flower. A fountain stood in the middle, shooting up jets of water. A path lead through the garden and disappeared into some trees.  
  
After waiting in vain for Draco's return, Ginny decided to explore her "new home". She left his room and wandered down the corridor. She opened every door that she came across. Each room contained magnificent decorations and furniture. She went down the stairs and was in the main hall. To her right was the dining room, a very spacious dining room at that. The sitting room was right next to the dining room, and it too was spacious. Ginny wandered some more until she reached the library, where she had popped out of the fireplace days ago when she needed to ask him a favor.  
  
The library had one large window to the side. Most of the books were a little dusty, and a comfortable- looking chair was by the window. Ginny lost herself in examining the thousands of books. She was so wrapped up, she practically jumped out of her skin when a house elf spoke to her.  
  
"Mistress, Master Malfoy wants to see you in his room."  
  
She followed the elf to Draco's room. Once there, the elf left them.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was touring the Manor. I didn't get very far though."  
  
"Would you like a guide?" Draco said.  
  
Ginny agreed and she set out with him. He showed her the rest of the house, and finally the dungeons. The dungeons had at least ten different cells. It was cold and damp, and a sour odor hung about. Ginny was chilled through by the time they were back in the room.  
  
"You look pale," Draco looked at her white face. He touched her. "You're cold too. The dungeons had a bad effect on you," he lead her over to the bed and pulled back the sheets and made her lay down, much to her protest. A knock came at the door. Draco came back a moment later with a tray in his hands. "The soup will warm you up."  
  
Ginny wasn't up for eating. She felt so cold. Just the thought of being a prisoner in the dungeon was enough to make her shiver. "I don't think I can eat."  
  
Draco picked up the spoon, and dipped it into the soup. "Don't make me treat you like a baby," he said, holding the spoon close to her lips.  
  
She gently but firmly pushed his hand away. "I can't eat. I feel like my breakfast is about to come up. The dungeons smelled horrible! Like rotting flesh," she gave a shiver as she remembered the smell. "I'll never ever go down there again."  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny sighed and threw herself down on Draco's bed. Dinner had been horrible. Narcissa had talked to Ginny with a mocking tone. Her words were polite, but her voice was cold. She seemed fond of making traps, so that Ginny would have to falter and stutter and sound like a fool to get out of it. Her traps were so unexpected, that Ginny had had to concentrate hard on what Narcissa said. Ginny was such a nervous wreck during the whole meal, that she was not able to taste the four course meal.  
  
Draco had kept quiet, keeping his head bowed slightly. Ginny had excused herself from the coffee and had come upstairs.   
  
"You OK?" Draco asked, coming into the room and sitting on the bed.  
  
Ginny sighed again and sat up. "Your mum is as charming as a Hungarian Horntail."  
  
Draco laughed and pulled her to her feet. "Yeah, she's one of a kind. Come on downstairs, my mum wants to talk to you about the wedding."  
  
Ginny pulled her hand away from his as heat started coursing through her body. "All right."  
  
Toether they made their way to the sitting room. Narcissa was sitting in an armchair off to the side of the fireplace. Her blue dress was magnificent and looked perfect on her tall slim frame. A diamond necklace circled her neck, with matching earrings in her ears. She looked at them as they went and sat down.  
  
"Virginia," Narcissa said. "Draco's told me you haven't set a date for the wedding."  
  
"No, we haven't," Ginny said, taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Well June is the PERFECT month to get married. Towards the end I would propose. The twenty-sixth is the day. Lucius had wanted our wedding to be in January. The cold and bleak month. I had objected of course, but he had insisted on it, and once he had decided on something, no one could change his mind. So we did get married in January, much to my disappointment."  
  
Ginny didn't think an answer was required of her, so she remained silent.  
  
"So I shall schedule the wedding in June. Let's see, so that would give us about two months and a half to get ready for the wedding. This will be such fun! You'll have to get fit for your wedding dress," her eyes passed over Ginny's slender body. "We'll have to send out invitations and. . . Oh! I have a wonderful idea. How about a party? To announce your engagement? I'll arrange it immediately. How about we make it on Sunday? That will give us four days to prepare. That's not very much time, I know, but I can't wait until next week-"   
  
Ginny tried to concentrate on Narcissa's non-stop chatter, but she found her eyes traveling over to Draco. The fire light cast an orange glow to his face. He was clearly tuning his mum out, because he was staring hard into the fire. His lips were set in a firm line. Ginny had the strong and sudden urge to kiss him. The urge was so strong that she had to take a big gulp of the scalding hot coffee to prevent herself from getting up and throwing herself on him.   
  
She stared at him for a while, before he turned and met her eyes. They stared at each other. Ginny bit her lip as she felt the urge to kiss him. Her hormones were seriously over-reacting.  
  
She stood up quickly to break they eye contact. "I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy. I'm tired and wish to go to bed," she gave a nod to Narcissa who didn't bother to give any sign that she had heard what Ginny had said. Ginny left and tried to find her way back to DRaco's room. Upon finding it, she oopened the door and looked at th eboxes that were in a corner contain all her clothes. She found the box containing her pajamas. Glancing at the door nervously, she slipped out of her dressy robes and into the light blue tank-top and matching PJ pants. She felt uncomfortable in the tank-top, but she was too tired to go through all the boxes to find a more appropriate shirt.   
  
Ginny had no idea where she was going to sleep. She finally decided on the couch, since the thought of sleeping in Draco's bed where he had made love with other women made her feel sick.  
  
There came a hesitant knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," she called.  
  
Cheak peered cautiously around the door. "Mistress, I've come to fix the fire," Cheak made his way to the almost dying fire. Another elf followed, struggling with and armload of wood that was almost as big as it was.  
  
"Do you need help with that?" Ginny rushed to the elf's side.  
  
The elf's blue eyes widened in horror, and it shook its head furiously and quickened its steps to the fireplace.  
  
"Looney doesn't trust humans, Mistress. He thinks. . ." Cheak trailed off. "We'll be about our business, Mistress, and be on our way."  
  
Ginny nodded and sat on Draco's bed and watched them poke and add more wood to the fire. When they were done, Ginny stood up.  
  
"Are there any pillows anywhere?"  
  
Cheak gave her a puzzled look. "I'll go get them for you, Mistress," he said and left, with Looney following. A few minutes later, he returned with a couple of pillows. Ginny thanked him and he left. She conjured up a sleeping bag, (AN: don't ask me how she can conjure up a sleeping bag, but not a pillow) and made a bed on the couch. She layed down and tried to get comfortable. Her feet hung over the side, but she was pretty comfortable. She closed her eyes and immediately a picture of Draco on top of her, kissing her. . . touching her. . . Her eyes snapped opened in horror.   
  
"Get a grip on yourself Ginny!" she scolded herself. She closed her eyes again and tried to block out that same picture of Draco and her. About an hour later, she finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
She dreamed of Draco making love to her. She moaned, but found out she was too out of breath to moan. She opened her eyes and felt something heavy on top of her, and somebody's lips were on hers. Hands were squeezing and massaging her breasts. She gasped a gasp that was silenced by the mouth that was kissing her. She pushed at what was on top of her and realized that it was Draco. He drew his hand from her breasts and pushed himself up with his arms, so that he could look at her, but was still on top of her.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Get off of me!" she cried, pushing him again. Her heart was beating furiously, and her whole body felt hot. Draco obeyed and got up. "What do you think you were doing?" she said indignantly.  
  
A flicker of puzzlement crossed his eyes, but disappeared immediately. "You called out my name and begged me to make love to you."  
  
Ginny glared at him. "I would never do that!"   
  
"Well you did," he glanced at her chest.  
  
She looked too, and blushed hotly. Her tank- top was pulled up so that it showed one of her breast, and the other was barely hidden. She quickly pulled her tank- top back down.   
  
He smiled slyly. "That was a lovely sight. And as soft to the touch as I remember from our Hogwart days."  
  
"Shut up!" she snapped. "Don't ever do that again!"  
  
"You know you wanted it as bad as I did. The way you were looking at me in the sitting room, I knew what you were thinking about. I just simply made your thoughts into reality. Admit it Weasley, the attraction between us is too powerful. And if you hadn't wanted me to kiss and touch you, then why did you beg me to? And why did you let it go on for so long?"   
  
Ginny turned away from his mocking gaze. "I was dreaming and half asleep, so I didn't know what you were doing."  
  
"Dreaming? What of?"  
  
"None of your bloody business!"  
  
Draco's mouth set in a thin line. "I'm not a patient man, darling. Don't make me force it out of you. Remember, I always get what I want."  
  
Ginny pulled the blanket up to her chin and turned away from him. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"The hell I will," he said grimly.  
  
Ginny suddenly felt herself being lifted from the couch. "Put me down!" she said angrily.  
  
Draco held her tightly to him so that she had to stop struggling. "Do you know how much I ache to make you mine? Do you know how much my body yearns for you? If I don't make love to you soon, I'll go mad. Why are you so afraid to let me close to you?"  
  
Ginny looked up at him and said quietly: "I told you when you first showed up at my house. You broke my heart, it's still mending. Don't try to break it again, because it's still vulnerable."  
  
Draco's eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly. "Oh Ginny," he whispered before he kissed her. Ginny immediately closed her eyes and responded to him. She felt the couch beneath her and Draco climbing on top of her. She lost all thoughts and her conscience seemed to evaporate as she put her arms around him and pulled him closer. She felt his arm beneath her, lifting her up. He trailed kisses down her neck and stopped at her breasts. He kissed where her heart was. She opened her glazed eyes and looked down at him questioningly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I hope my kiss will give your heart strength to help it heal faster."  
  
* ~ * ~  
  
He knew she was hurting. Her face was so expressive, and her eyes told everything she could not hide from him. She was still hurting after all this time. He could tell that he had lost her trust forever. In the eight months that she was going to live here, he was going to win her love and trust back.   
  
Ginny shook her head and pushed him away. "I'm sorry too, Draco. But I'm afraid nothing you do is going to make it heal faster," she stared into the fire. "Please let me sleep."  
  
Draco got off of her for the second time that night, and immediately felt that familiar stab of emptiness that he often experienced when he was not holding her against him. He left her and went to lay in his big empty bed. He wondered what it would be like to wake up next to Ginny for the rest of his life, and to have the freedom to make love with each other whenever they wanted.  
  
He was confused about her. She had called out his name and had asked him to make love to her. He hadn't needed to be asked twice. She had no idea how much his body craved her. He had had an idea that she was talking in her sleep, but he wanted her so badly that it was unbearable. But he would have to keep his distance until she got used to everything.   
  
So feeling empty, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
* ~ * ~  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning and looked around, confused. Then everything came back to her. She got up and decided to take a shower. After finding the clothes she wanted, her lotions, shampoo, and conditioner, she entered Draco's spacious bathroom.  
  
The shower refreshed her, washing away her grogginess. She got out of the shower and rubbed the lotion on. She slipped into a pair of faded old jeans and a T-shirt since she was planning to unpack her things. Draco had put a couple more dressers in his room so she could put her clothes in it. A wardrobe had also been put in to hang up her dresses and skirts.  
  
She had just finished putting away some skirts and was starting on another box, when Draco came in. He raised his eyebrows as he looked around at his messy room.  
  
"Sorry," Ginny said as she stood up. "I'll clean it up. I'm almost done."  
  
"No good morning kiss? Or did you get your fill of my good night kiss?"  
  
Ginny turned red as she remembered, but refused to reply. She began opening another box to hide her red face.  
  
"Do you ride?" he asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
Ginny looked up. "Ride?"  
  
"Yes, ride. You know, ride horses? I was going to give you a tour of the grounds."  
  
"I didn't know you owned horses," Ginny said in surprise.  
  
"They're not exactly horses."  
  
"Oh," Ginny bit her lip, not really wanting to ask the question but needing to know the answer. "So, what do you wear when you ride horses?"  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny ended up wearing what she had on with a sweatshirt over her shirt. It was beautiful outside. The sky was a clear blue, with the sun shining. The weather was perfect, not too hot, and not too cold.   
  
Draco had been right, the horses weren't exactly horses. There were about six horses with manes the color of shining gold, and their coloring was of a light shade of blue. Their eyes were of midnight blue.  
  
"They're absolutely beautiful!" Ginny gasped. "What are they?"  
  
"They're descendents of the unicorns. It's said that they were once related to the unicorns. One sixteenth of their blood is of unicorn blood. They're very rare and expensive."  
  
"I don't doubt that," Ginny said, petting one.  
  
They set out, Ginny on a gentle female one, and Draco on a bad tempered male horse. Draco had admitted with a hint of pride that he was the only one that could control the ill-tempered horse.  
  
The grounds were vast. Woods sat towards the back of the Manor. The garden was to the side. Trees grew along a road that lead to the Manor, as if they were welcoming the visitor. Ginny saw the front of the Manor when she was riding back up, and she knew that she had fallen in love with the Manor.   
  
Draco had lead her to the woods, which seemed magical. There was a clearing in the middle, the sun shone brightly on it, and flowers grew there.  
  
They had lunch together in Draco's room, chatting about the grounds. The subject came around to the upcoming party.  
  
"My niece and nephews can come, can't they?" Ginny said.  
  
Draco nodded. "I'll arrange for a nanny to take care of them."  
  
"They'll love it here!" Ginny said enthusiastically, her brown eyes sparkling.  
  
* * *  
  
The next few days passed, with Ginny trying to get used to everything. She still slept on the couch, and Draco did not try to kiss. In fact, he seemed to be keeping his distance. For some odd reason this bothered her.  
  
Sunday rolled around. Narcissa had thankfully cancelled dinner because the party started at seven. Ginny had invited her whole family, Tilly included.  
  
Draco had been gone all day yesterday, saying he had to go take care of some business. So Ginny had gone to buy a dress for the party. Draco had given her more than enough money to go and buy the dress. Thankfully the dress was not too expensive, so Ginny had given Draco back the money that she hadn't spent, much to his protests.  
  
Ginny had spent all day in the ballroom on the main floor, helping the elves decorate the ballroom. The ballroom was circular in shape with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the grounds. The elves had scrubbed and polished the whole room until the light cream and light brown marble reflected everything like a mirror.  
  
Afterwards, Ginny had gone to soak in the bath, rubbing on her honeysuckle lotion after she was done. She had the whole room to herself, since Draco was downstairs with his mum, making sure everything was in order.  
  
Ginny went to the bed and picked up the dress that she had bought. She slipped it on. It felt like the dress was made to fit her body. She went over to look in the full length mirror, admiring the dress. The dress was of pale peach, strapless, and hugged her breasts and small waist. The dress was full length and grazed the floor, but with her high heels on, it was a perfect length. She twisted her hair into a fancy twist, curling some tendrils of hair that hung on her shoulders. She put on the diamon earrings that her mum had given her last year for her birthday. She applied a touch of gold eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, and light pink lipstick on. She slipped on the matching pale peach high heels and looked back at the mirror.  
  
She took a deep breath. "OK Ginny. You can do this," she glanced at the clock: 6:46. The guests would be arriving soon. She took another deep breath and set out to go to the ballroom. As she walked down the corridor, she saw Draco in a black suit walking towards her. He stopped four feet in front of her. She thought he drew a sharp breath, but it was probably just her imagination. He examined her from head to toe.  
  
"I have something for you," he said. That was when she noticed the long velvet case in his hands. He slowly opened it.   
  
Ginny gasped. Lying there as a diamond necklace, glittering in the light. She touched her bare neck. "D-Draco," she faltered, loss for any more words.  
  
He took it out of the case and put it on her. The silver was cold against her neck. Draco's hand lingered on her neck, sending little shivers down her spine.  
  
"You shouldn't have gotten me this. You're going to spoil me," Ginny protested, touching the necklace.  
  
He took her hands in his. "You deserve it. Now kiss me," he said.  
  
Ginny couldn't resist even if she wanted to. She closed her eyes and waited for his lips. He kissed her in such a way that she knew he wanted her desperately. She finally had to stop him after a while, since she was beginning to be aware of the time, and the fact that she was running out of air.  
  
"You're going to smudge my lipstick," she said lamely.  
  
He looked into her eyes. "I can't help but kiss you."  
  
His gaze made her body heat up. "We better get downstairs."  
  
They both made their way downstairs and into the ballroom where they greeted guests. Ginny didn't know half of them. They all gave her a cool searching look, but greeted her politely nontheless. Her family came a few minutes later. Ginny was overjoyed to see them since she hadn't seen some of them for over a week.  
  
"Mum!" she embraced her mum. The kids were holding onto their parents' hand, looking around shyly. Ginny bent down and spread her arms. Arianna was the first to run into them. She looked absolutely adorable in a blue dress.   
  
"You look like a princess Auntie!" she said, smiling sweetly at Ginny.  
  
"Not as much as you do," Ginny said, giving her a kiss. The nanny that Draco had hired came by then and stood respectfully beside Ginny. The nanny was about four years older than Ginny and was absolutely gorgeous. She had long wavy honey colored hair that shone. Her eyes were the color of green apples. She was of a sweet and fun nature, and her French accent was charming. She smiled at the children.  
  
"This is Miss Grace. She'll take care of all of you tonight," Ginny said as she gave Arianna a slight push. Reassured by their parents, the rest of the children followed Grace to the second floor.  
  
Ginny greeted the rest of her family and beckoned them into the ballroom. She greeted more guests. She happened to glance at the doorway and saw someone with uncontrollable black hair that sent her heart soaring with joy.  
  
______________________________  
  
Finally! It took me like 3 days to type this! Well, why are you still reading this? Go and REVIEW! super sailor saturn39 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm SO sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter! I've been done with it for like a week, but I've been so lazy that I didn't type it until now! But enjoy!  
________________________________  
Harry saw her and smiled. He made his way towards her, not taking his bright green eyes from her. Ginny absent mindedly greeted some guests, her eyes never straying from Harry's. He stepped in front of her, and his smile widened.  
  
Harry took her hand and kissed it. "Miss Weasley."  
  
"Harry, I thought you were in France," Ginny said, letting the pleasure she felt at seeing him show on her face.  
  
" I was. We were beating the French pretty badly, so I just put Rolf in as a seeker in my place. Then I got cleaned up and came here."  
  
Ginny smiled. The Irish Quidditch team was undefeatable. Harry had never missed the Snitch, except when he was in his third year. When they had finished their seventh year at Hogwarts, every country had wanted Harry on their Quidditch team. Harry had wanted to be on the Bulgarian team, but Viktor Krum had still been playing for them so that Harry had to choose another team.  
  
Ginny examined him. He had grown at least a couple of inches since she last saw him which was about almost a year ago. He was always busy. It was no wonder since Harry played Quidditch in his spare time, and was also an Auror. He had been offered to be the Minister, but he had flat out refused.  
  
"Are you done greeting the guests?" he asked.  
  
Ginny glanced around. "Yes, I think so. Draco can take over if more come."  
  
"Then may I have the first dance?" Harry offered her his hand. She nodded and took it. He lead her out to the crowded dance floor. The band Draco had hired was playing a slow song. Harry put his arm around her waist. He held her other hand in his and they danced to the music.  
  
"I'd never guess that one day you would be Mrs. Draco Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
Ginny was about to say "Don't remind me," but stopped herself just in time. "I know," she replied.  
  
"I was surprised you two got back together. The invitation to this party came as a complete surprise."  
  
"I'm sure it did," she wanted so badly to tell Harry that she was only marrying Draco because of a deal. But Draco's threat still rang clearly in her mind: "Don't tell anyone about the real reason you're marrying me, or I'll wreak havoc on your life. And darling, you know how much trouble I can cause." And indeed she did. "You didn't need to miss your match and come to this party."  
  
Harry smiled down at her, looking incredibly handsome in his black suit. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, I haven't seen you in a year. And I wanted to see Ron and ask him if he saw how badly my team beat the Chudley Cannons."  
  
Ginny laughed. "You better not mention it if you wish to go to bed, or he'll keep you up all night arguing with you."  
  
"I'm sure Hermione wouldn't allow that. Speaking of her, is she here?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "Somewhere."  
  
"I have a lot of catching up to do," the music stopped and he bent down to kiss her hand again. "Thank you for dancing with me Miss Weasley. I'm going to go and find your family."  
  
Ginny watched him disappear into the crowd. A loud voice was heard, and the crowd immediately hushed. Ginny looked and saw Narcissa, magnificent in a light green dress, standing on the little platform where the band was who had stopped playing.  
  
"Thank you to everyone who came. I know I gave you all a short notice about this wonderful party," there was clapping from the crowd. "But I have an announcement to make."  
  
Ginny felt someone touch her elbow. She spun around. It was Draco, and for some odd reason his eyes looked stormy. He simply smiled at her. Ginny turned back to Narcissa.  
  
"When Draco told me this, I was surprised. It seems that Draco is engaged," murmurs ran through the ballroom. "Who to you ask? Well the lovely Miss Virginia Weasley," Ginny could see Narcissa grimace.  
  
All eyes turned to Draco and Ginny who were standing in the middle of the room. Ginny felt uncomfortable at being the center of attention. Out of nervousnes than anything else, Ginny reached back with her hand and felt for Draco's. She found it and grasped it tightly. He gave her a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Let's give them both our congratulations and a round of applause," Narcissa said, breaking the silence. There were polite clapping. Narcissa raised her wine glass. "To my son and my to-be daughter-in-law," everyone raised their glass and drank. "They'll have a dance together," Narcissa stepped off the platform and the band began to play. The crowd had moved out so that they formed a big circle with Draco and Ginny in the middle.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath as Draco took her hand and put his other hand on her waist. He pulled her close and they began moving to the music.  
  
He smelt of soap and after shave and that particular cologne that made her senses go crazy. It was the first time they had danced since their sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
"God you're beatufiul," he murmured, staring down at her.  
  
"It's the dress," she said blushing slightly.  
  
She looked up at him. She could see something burning in his eyes, a small smile on his lips. She turned her head so she wouldn't have to look into his smoldering eyes. She parted her lips slightly, wanting his warm lips on hers.  
  
Calm down Ginny, she told herself. There's people watching you.  
  
She looked around the room at all the unfamiliar faces. She looked back at Draco and saw him smile knowingly at her. The song ended. Before Ginny know what was happening, Draco had bent down and gave her a promising kiss, with a little tongue involved. Ginny was too surprised to protest.  
  
The crowd applauded, and for the next thirty minutes Ginny was congratulated by the guests. Draco and her had been separated, but she could still see him. She looked over and saw a gorgeous blond haired woman standing next to him. Ginny looked closer and realized that it was Pansy Parkinson. She felt what could possibly be jealousy bubbling in her stomach.  
  
Who cares what he does, she said angrily to herself. I'm only marrying him to keep a deal.  
  
Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Ginny wanted to squeal when she saw who it was.  
  
"Tilly!"  
  
Tilly had on a becoming light pink dress. She hugged Ginny. "Ginny! I knew you two were going to get married!" she stepped back and held Ginny at arms' length and examined her. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight!"  
  
"So I've been told," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "And you look dazzling! Who's the lucky guy you've been after? Or should I say he after you?"  
  
"Oh Ginny, now's not the time to talk about me. It's your night."  
  
It was then that Draco walked over, with Pansy still at his side. She had changed somewhat in the last three years since Ginny had seen her cold sneering face.  
  
"Hello Pansy," Ginny said cautiously.  
  
Pansy gave her a cold look. "Hi."  
  
Draco's hand traveled to Ginny's elbow and stayed there. "Darling. Pansy was just telling me how great the party is," he gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek. "You did a wonderful job arranging it."  
  
Ginny forced a smile, trying not to squirm away from his kiss. "Thank you."  
  
Pansy looked at the protective way Draco had his hand on Ginny's elbow. She looked at Ginny's smiling face and scowled, ruining her beautiful face. "I'm glad I'm here," she said coldly, with a hint of sarcasm. She turned to Draco. "Can I talk to you alone?"  
  
Draco nodded and they left to go out the front doors. Ginny watched them, her face expressionless.  
  
"You wanna go after them?" Tilly asked.  
  
"No," Ginny said flatly. "What they do is of their own business. I don't care."  
  
Tilly gave her a doubtful look, but didn't comment. "I want to go see the children. Care to show me?"  
  
Ginny agreed and lead Tilly to the second floor, and to a pair of big doors. She opened it and revealed a regular looking room. The children were noisily playing Wiard's Chess or some other games.  
  
"Tilly's here," Ginny announced, stepping into the room.  
  
They looked up and called out "Hi."  
  
"I'm going to go get some things from my room. I'll be back," Ginny said and left.  
  
Trying to remember if she should turn left or right, Ginny heard a noise coming from a dark corner in the left corridor. She peeked around and her eyes widened.  
  
There was a blond haired woman propped against the wall with her legs wrapped around a blond haired man's waist. The woman's dress was hiked up, and the man was moaning and grunting as he moved his hips. The woman threw her head back and cried out, digging her nails into the man's shoulders.  
  
Horrified at the thought of catching two people making love, Ginny quickly walked away. Trying to block out the sound of their moans and cries. She flew to Draco's room as fast as she could. She entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her face was red and she had on a horrified expression.  
  
She splashed water on her face and took off all her make up. Then she reapplied it and breathed deeply.  
  
She took a final deep breath and made her way back downstairs. Tilly could find her own way downstairs.  
  
She found the party to be going excellently.  
  
"Oh, what's this?" Ginny spun around. A man with brown hair and blue eyes was smiling at her. "Did I find an angel?"  
  
Ginny blushed. "Oh please. I can't handle compliments all that well."  
  
The man took her hand and kissed it.  
  
How charming he is, she thought.  
  
"I am Damius Flemings. And you must be the lovely fiance of Draco," he smiled a dazzling smile. "Miss Virginia Weasley."  
  
He was extremely handsome, with a glint of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"May I have this dance?'  
  
Ginny accepted and lead her out to the dance floor.  
  
"How do you know Draco?" Ginny questioned, looking at him. He was not as tall as Draco. Ginny came up to his eyes.  
  
"He's one of my best friends. We played together as children, and got in quite a lot of trouble together I dare say."  
  
Ginny smiled. "I don't doubt that."  
  
"Tell me how you've come to know Draco."  
  
"We went to school together. Until the end of our sixth year. He then transferred to Durmstrang."  
  
"I see," Damius said as he looked at her. "He has chosen a beautiful bride. And a humble one too. Just like-" he trailed off and his expression hardened.  
  
Ginny became surprised at his fast change of expression. "Are you all right?" she asked uncertainly, aware that his grip on her had loosened.  
  
He blinked, shook his head, and smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I tend to space off. It happens quite a lot. My professors at Capistral scolded me constantly. Draco got quite frustrated with me when we were children for doing that."  
  
"I'm sure it's OK to dream and lapse into silence. I'm sure all of us tend to do that," Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"Yes," he agreed. "Once in a while, but I do it quite a lot. It's an unfortunate habit."  
  
"I'm sure it has its positive sides. Spacing off is an excellent way of telling someone that you do not wish to talk to them."  
  
Damius frowned. "I hope that wasn't the way you felt when I did that a while ago."  
  
"Oh no," she assured him.  
  
"Good. You are an extremely good companion. I would not have wanted to chase you away."  
  
"I don't think that would be possible," Ginny replied. "Besides our tempers, red heads are also stubborn."  
  
"I couldn't imagine you having a temper tantrum."  
  
"But we've only just met, Mr. Flemings. If you knew me better you wouldn't be surpised if I had a tantrum right now."  
  
He shook his head. "You are too sweet to be an ill tempered red head."  
  
"I daresay Draco would disagree," Ginny said as the music ended.  
  
"Speaking of your husband-to-be, where is the devil?"  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I do not know."  
  
"You don't seem to care," he commented.  
  
"His affairs are of his own business," she said rather coldly.  
  
Damius decided not to comment. "Would you like to step out for a bit of fresh air?"   
  
Ginny nodded and followed him outside, smiling at some guests who were kind enough to grant her a smile. The air outside was a little cool, clouds drifting in the night sky, the stars peeking from the edges of the clouds.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath, taking in the different scents of the night. "The sky is beautiful tonight."  
  
Damius remained silent. The sound of the front doors opening interrupted them. Draco appeared with Pansy beside him. He spotted Damius and grinned.  
  
"Damius, I see you've met my fiance," he said.  
  
Damius grinned back. "Yes I have. As charming as she is beautiful. However did you find her after you moved to Durmstrang?"  
  
"Our reunion was a bit of- er- a suprise," Draco smirked at her.  
  
But Ginny was too busy looking at Pansy to be paying attention to him. Her hair looked neater than earlier, and the light from a near-bye lamp revealed a streak of lipstick on her cheek. Her dress also seemed a little wrinkled.  
  
Ginny turned her attention to Draco and her stomach dropped when she saw lipstick, the same color that was on Panys's lips, on Draco's white shirt. It was a tiny dot, barely noticable, but Ginny's eyes had been taught to capture details.  
  
Her eyes traveled up to his and she gave him a cold look. So Mr. Malfoy, she thought. Now I know what you and Pansy were "talking" about. Then she remembered the two lovers in the corridor and Ginny suddenly felt sick.  
  
She turned her back on him and spoke to Damius. "Would you mind if we went back inside? I'm a bit cold."  
  
"Sure," Damius opened the door and stood aside, waiting for her.  
  
"Excuse me," Ginny snapped at Draco who just stepped in front of her.  
  
"Damius, Pansy, I would like to be left alone with my fiance," his mouth was set in a thin line.  
  
"But Dra-" Pansy protested.  
  
"Pansy!" he snapped. "Just go!"  
  
Ginny waited for Pansy and Damius to go back inside before she spoke. "What is it? Couldn't've this waited until after the party? Make it quick, I'm getting cold."  
  
His eyes were hard. "You're suppose to pretend that we're in love. Don't think Pansy and Damius didn't see the look you gave me."  
  
"Oh who cares!" she said angrily. "Just leave me alone and go 'talk' some more with Pansy. Yes I saw that lipstick spot on your shirt. If you want to have your damn affairs, have them, but make sure you clean everything up, including the girl's lipstick. Now I'm going to go and spend more time 'talking' to Damius."  
  
Ginny contained an urge to scream and pushed past him and back into the halls to the ballroom. Damius was waiting for her.  
  
"Is everything OK?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," she forced on a bright smile. "Just fine," she muttered under her breath.  
  
***  
The rest of the evening went smoothly. Draco kept his distance, and Ginny was too preoccupied with Damius to realize that Draco had once again disappeared.   
  
The guests started leaving around eleven. The whole house was free of guests at 11:30, except for Damius.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," he took her hand and kissed it again. "I hope this will not be our final good-bye."  
  
"Of course not," Ginny said. "I'm sure we'll meet again."  
  
They said good-bye, and Ginny shut the door behind him. She sighed. What a night! she thought as she made her way upstairs. She wanted to go to bed early so she could get up early tomorrow to go to work.  
  
Narcissa had already gone to bed, and Ginny had no idea where Draco was. Pansy had been one of the last people to leave, and Draco had gone with her. Ginny had been filled with bitterness at that, and to cover up that fact form hereslf and from her guests, Ginny had spent all her time with Damius.  
  
Feeling exhausted, Ginny dragged herself into Draco's room, shutting the door softly behind her. A healthy fire was burning, and the house elves had lit the candles that sat around the room. The candles brightened up the room considerably.  
  
Ginny took off her high heels, relieved that she didn't have to walk in those shoes anymore. With a careful glance around the room, Ginny undressed and made her way to the bathroom. The shower proved refreshing and relaxing. She wrapped a towel around her slender body and went back out to the room to get her pajams and fresh undergarments. She stopped in mid-step when she saw Draco laying on the bed.  
  
She hesitantly walked towards the bed. His eyes were closed and he breathed evenly, which meant he was asleep. She examined his peaceful face and realized that there was a big bruise on his jaw that had already turned black and blue. Driven on by curiosity, Ginny climbed on the bed and leaned over him, her whole concentration on the bruise.  
  
"What have you been up to, Draco?" Ginny muttered to herself. "You didn't have that before."  
  
She was so busy trying to get off the bed without waking him up that she jumped and let go of her towel when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She let out a cry of surprise. She quickly looked back and saw Draco staring at her, his eyes glazed.  
  
"I-I'm sorry if I woke you up," she stuttered, as she reached for her towel. His hand stopped her when she began to pull the towel up to her chest.  
  
"Leave it!" he ordered, staring at her. He slowly pulled her down to him. Ginny dragged the towel with her as she fell down beside him.  
  
"No Draco!" she said as she tried to get back up.  
  
"Stop!" he snapped as he put his weight on her to keep her from escaping. Ginny smelt liquor on his breath and knew that he was drunk. Her eyes widened in panic as she pulled the towel across her chest. He laughed. "Oh no Ginny, darling. Don't hide. You're so beautiful," he easily pulled the towel from her grasp and tossed it over the side of the bed.  
  
Ginny was now completely naked, with nothing to cover herself up with. Draco was on top of her, staring at her with drunken eyes filled with desire as his eyes went from her face to her exposed chest. He leaned down and gave her a passionate and bruising kiss on her lips. She refused to answer to him as he tried to probe her mouth open with his tongue. He finally stopped trying and moved on to kiss her neck.  
  
"Stop it Draco!" she said, still in a panic. "You're drunk! Stop!" she crossed her arms over her breasts.   
  
Draco laughed again and forced her arms over her head, holding it there with one of his hands. Ginny struggled in vain. He was too strong for her. She felt his leg forcing its way between her legs.  
  
"Draco, please stop this!" she cried, feeling his hands travel down her body. He stroked her thigh, his lips once again on hers, silencing her cries. He bucked against her and Ginny gasped as she felt his arousal. He bit her lower lip and moaned. Ginny cried out in pain as she tasted her own blood.  
  
"Draco," she began crying. "Please stop this. You're drunk. Please stop," she pleaded.  
  
Draco looked at her and saw the tears. He blinked and slowly got off of her. Ginny shot out of his bed and grabbed the towel that was on the floor and quickly wrapped it around herself, never taking her eyes off him. He got off the bed and took a step towards her. Ginny quickly backed away, looking on the table to see if her wand was there. It was. She grabbed it and aimed it at him. He stopped walking towards her.  
  
"Consciencious," she said. A blast of purple light erupted from her wand and shot at Draco's head, making him hold his head and kneel down and cry out in pain as the light made contact with his forehead. It was a painful spell, mostly used to get people out of their drunken state. It was so painful to the receiver of the spell that it was rarely used. He would have a major headache tomorrow, ten times worse than the normal one he would've gotten because of his drinking.  
  
He stopped crying out and stood up, still holding his head. He opened his eyes which were now a clear gray. He looked up at her and the point of her wand.   
  
"Ginny," he took a step toward her.   
  
"Don't move!" she snapped.  
  
He looked at her tousled hair, and her lower lip which was swelling, red, and bleeding. He saw the panic that was in her eyes. "Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. It's hard to stop myself from doing things when I'm around you. You drive me to insanity."  
  
She swallowed the lump in her throat, but didn't lower her wand.  
  
"Darling, I'm sorry. Come here and I'll make it up to you," he took a step towards her. Ginny hesitated about taking a step back. Her hesitation proved to be fatal. In one swift movement, Draco was standing in front of her. He slowly reached for her wand and took it out of her hand. He carefully laid it on the table. Then he drew her in a protective hug.  
  
"I only got drunk because you made me mad. Saying you were 'talking' with Damius. Don't you know better than to say that you let some other man besides me touch you?" he demanded softly, stroking her damp hair. He pulled away and kissed her on the forehead, like a father kissing his child.  
  
Ginny held her breath. What had sent her in a state of panic when Draco had been kissing her was because she had wanted it. The want in her had been so strong, that she was frightened of it. She had been in total oblivion when he was kissing her. Thankfully she had regained her senses when he had bit her lip. But now being this close to him sent her into that state of oblivion again.  
  
She closed her eyes and tilted her head, wanting his lips to crash down on hers. She stood on tiptoe and pulled him down. His lips did come, but this time they were gentle. He kissed and cleaned her bottom lip which was still bleeding slightly. He took her lower lip in his mouth and soflty sucked on it. The heat of his mouth made her bottom lip burn, but Ginny didn't care.  
  
He picked her up and carried her to the bed, his lips still on hers. He laid her down and gently laid himself down beside her. His fingers pulled at the towel, casting it aside for the second time that night. The dark blue silk sheets felt cool against her naked skin. She helped him take off his jacket, then his tie, and finally his shirt. His chest was muscular and tan.  
  
Ginny ran her hands over his chest, feeling his muscles. He groaned, which brought her out of paradise.  
  
"What the hell am I doing?" she said as she sat up, making Draco roll off of her. He landed on a pillow, his behind up in the air. He looked so undignified that a giggle escaped from Ginny's mouth.  
  
He scowled and got up off the pillow and crawled over to her. "You think that's funny? You should take a look at yourself," he smirked as his eyes traveled over her body.  
  
Ginny laughed as she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself. "I know what I look like," she got up off the bed and went to get her night clothes. She was about to drop her towel and get dressed when she realized that Draco was still watching her. "Do you mind?" she said irritably.  
  
He smirked and shook his head. "No, by all means take your time."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I swear guys will never mature," she took her clothes in the bathroom and dressed. She brushed her hair, and went back out. Draco was slipping a pair of pajama pants on, cursing when his leg couldn't find its way through. Ginny walked past him to the couch, preparing to make her bed.   
  
"Why don't you take the bed?" Draco said, coming behind her. Ginny was shocked, thinking that he had said that out of kindness until he continued talking. "After all darling, you'll want to get as much sleep as you can for our wedding night. I can promise you it's going to be a long and exhausting night."  
  
Two bright spots appeared on Ginny's face. "I can't believe you just said that!" she said.  
  
He laughed and laid down on the couch, covering himself up with the sleeping bag. He muttered a spell and all the candles flickered out, leaving the fireplace to provide the only light. "Good night," he said and closed his eyes.  
  
Ginny went and laid down on the bed and thought about the night's events and what the future was going to bring.  
_________________________________  
FINALLY DONE! Yay! OK, I'm reallly sorry if there are a lot of misspellings. I was in a rush! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! super sailor saturn39 


	7. Chapter 7 kind of a lemon

This chapter could be considered one of my best, and shortest! LOL. Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed! Please enjoy!  
  
_________________________________  
  
Ginny's days after the party was full of planning for the wedding which was drawing closer quicker than Ginny would've liked. Narcissa was a big pain, disagreeing with Ginny on everything. Ginny had finally given up on trying to get along with her. She had put Narcissa in charge of the food and decorations since she was pretty good at it, while Ginny picked the place where she wanted the wedding. She settled willingly for the garden. The reception would be held outside under a huge tent that was almost as big as the ballroom. The tent was to be of white silk that was so thin that you could see through it (AN: I got that idea from The Wedding Planner). The floor of the tent would be wooden, with a platform at the end of the tent for the band.  
  
There was an arguement between Ginny and Narcissa about what kind of flowers would be used to decorate the arch where Ginny and Draco would make their vows. Ginny had picked lillies of the valley and Narcissa had chosen white roses.  
  
Hermione, Tilly, and Ginny had gone shopping for her wedding dress. They had fun in trying on all the wedding dresses, exclaiming over each one. One particular dress made all three gasp in awe. It was white and had spaghetti straps with thousands of little diamonds that decorated the top. The skirt was billowy and had layers upon layers of see through silk (AN: sorry, I'm not good with describing the wedding dress). The veil was required to be pinned on. It went down all the way to her waist. She got matching high heeled shoes. The straps on it were white and thin, criss-crossing her feet, with a diamon clasp on the side.  
  
Invitations were sent out immediately. Ginny's nights were filled with writing, addressing, and planning, since she had to work during the day. Tilly had suggested that Ginny take off work for a while and concentrate on her wedding. Ginny had stubbornly refused to listen to her.  
  
She had great difficulty in choosing her Maid of Honor, but finally decided on Hermione since Ginny had know Hermione far longer than she had known Tilly. Tilly had taken the news well, smiling enthusiastically and babbling about the bridemaids' dresses. They decided on a pale blue color. The dresses were all identical. They were strapless, and their skirts were also billowy.  
  
The flowers took a while to order since Narcissa and Ginny couldn't come to an agreement on them. They were for the reception, since they wouldn't need any flowers for the wedding, because it was in the garden, which of course, had many different and colorful flowers. Ginny let Narcissa handle the food, and she knew that the house elves would be busy cooking when they were a couple of weeks away from the wedding.   
  
Draco didn't bother them. He was mostly with Damius, enjoying his last couple months of "bachelorhood" Damius had laughingly told her. He usually came home around supper time. He didn't bother Ginny during the night, knowing that she was tired.  
  
One night while Ginny was grading some papers for her class, Draco brought up their honeymoon.  
  
"There are many places we can go," he said.  
  
Ginny looked up from her papers, her eyes sparkling. "Well, I've always wanted to go to the ocean. The water a sky blue in color, and so clear that you could see to the bottom of the ocean. White sandy beaches stretching for miles, no civilization in sight. Palm tree waving in the-" she stopped herself. Draco was smiling at her.  
  
"Go on," he encouraged.  
  
"It was just a thought," she turned back to her papers. She bit her lip, afraid that he was going to laugh at her silly idea. He probably just wanted to go wherever the hell and make love to her.  
  
Draco got up from his chair and came behind her. He bent down and kissed her on the top of her head. "It's a very good thought. We'll find a place fitting your description, all right?"  
  
She nodded. "All right."  
  
He knelt and took her hand. "You will let me make love to you on our wedding night, won't you?"  
  
She looked into his beautiful gray eyes, seeing the need that was there. Ginny gently pulled her hand from him. "I-I don't know," she said uncertainly. "I've been so busy I haven't had time to think these things over." Actually she had, but the memory of the two figures in the corridor making love still lingered in her mind.  
  
"You know I will make love to you. I've waited too long. When we were together at Hogwarts, it was pure torture for me not to make love to you. I had to contain my need for you for four years. I can wait a couple more months."  
  
She wondered if he had taken his sexual frustrations out on other girls when they were dating during Hogwarts. "Why don't you go satisfy your needs with Panys?" she couldn't stop herself.  
  
He scowled. "What are you talking about? I haven't touched that woman for months."  
  
"Months?" Ginny scoffed. "I don't think so. I saw you two in the corridor on the night of the party."  
  
"I was never alone with her!" he said, growing angry.  
  
"Then who was it? I saw two heads with blond hair-"  
  
"That's right," he interrupted her. "You just saw two blond heads. You didn't see the faces. There are plenty of people who are blond haired. It wasn't me, I swear."  
  
Ginny knew he was right. There were plenty of people with blond hair. Still, she didn't know whether to believe him or not. She thought he was telling the truth. His tone of voice told her so, but she had stopped trusting him a long time ago, and she didn't want to start trusting him now.  
  
"What about the lipstick that was on your face?"  
  
"Pansy forced herself on me," he replied.  
  
Ginny doubted it, but she didn't reply. Instead she turned away from him and picked her quill back up. "I have to get these finished," she said quietly.  
  
"You do believe me, don't you?" he said.   
  
She didn't repond or look at him. "I need to get these done."  
  
"Why would I cheat on you if I'm trying to gain your trust? That would be pure sutpidity, wouldn't it? Believe me, I didn't cheat on you and I never will."  
  
She glanced at the clock. "I better go to bed," she said, pushing her chair away from the table. She got up. "Would you like the bed or the couch?"  
  
"You can have the bed," he said.  
  
"You're too kind," she said sarcastically under her breath.  
  
"I can be much kinder," he said suggestively.  
  
"I don't doubt that," she said.  
  
"Oh, so you know. Would you like me to demonstrate how nice I can be?"  
  
"As tempting as that sounds, I must say no," she said playfully.  
  
"When's the last time I kissed you?"  
  
I wouldn't know, or care," she lied, her heart beginning to quicken.  
  
"Hmm," he said in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not kidding," she said unconvincingly.  
  
"Now you have ME doubting YOU."  
  
She shrugged. "Haven't you always?"  
  
"No. But I'm sure you've doubted me plenty of times."  
  
Shve gave him a small smile. "It's only natural for any human to doubt YOU."  
  
"Ouch," he smiled.  
  
She laughed. "Why can't you always be this pleasant instead of always trying to seduce me?"  
  
"You're hard not to seduce. Plus, it's part of my nature."  
  
"And you've practiced your games of seduction plenty in your life, I'm sure. I believe you could go pro."  
  
"I think I did a long time ago," he said.  
  
"You're impossible."  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"I WILL grow old and lose my looks, you know," she said.  
  
"That's impossible. You'll always remain beautiful," in my eyes, he added silently to himself.  
  
She sighed. "Draco Malfoy, you flatter too much."  
  
"Would you like me to shut up?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"I'll have to kiss you then," he moved towards her.  
  
She shrieked and quickly moved away from him, laughing. "See? You're trying to seduce me again. Can't you ever keep your mouth where it belongs?"  
  
"On you? Yes I can."  
  
"You're twisting my words."  
  
"Did you know the wedding's only about a month away?"  
  
The laughter faded from Ginny's warm brown eyes. "Yes, I know."  
  
"I shouldn't've brought it up. You don't seem happy about it. Trust me, you'll like it, I'll make sure of that. Why don't you just make the best of it?"  
  
"You're right," she walked past him, softly brushing her arms against his. She felt his muscles tighten. She made her way to the bed and laid down. She closed her eyes and sighed. The day when she would become Draco's wife was barely a month away. She knew that she would give herself to him on their wedding night. He controlled her senses and emotions like he controlled the house elves. Resisiting him was like trying to move a mountain with your bare hands. It was impossible.  
  
***  
  
As the days slipped by, Ginny began to panic. Her nerves were so raw that she snapped at anyone who tried to talk to her. Draco didn't approach her, since he knew she was in a touchy mood. He hadn't touched or kissed her in nearly a month and it was killing him.  
  
Then it was a week before the wedding, and the whole manor smelled of delicious cooking food. Ginny barely ate or slept, and was constantly scolded by Hermione.  
  
"Eat Ginny," Hermione had ordered her on one occasion when she had come to visit at the manor. "You have to eat or you'll be too skinny for your wedding dress and it won't fit. Get some sleep too. Bags are starting to form under your eyes. You want to look beautiful for your wedding, don't you?"  
  
After that Ginny forced herself to eat and have at least eight hours of sleep every night. Finally the day before the wedding came. Hermione and Tilly had come over to relief Ginny of her duties of making sure that everything was where it was uppose to be. They had sent Ginny to her room and ordered her to take a long hot bath. Not having nothing else to do, Ginny obeyed. She stayed in the tub until the water turned cold and her hands and feet pruned up. She wrapped a bathrobe around herself and stepped out of the bathroom. She went to look out the window and saw chairs being set up in the garden by hired wizards, since the elves were too small to handle the rather large chairs.  
  
She sighed and rubbed her stiff neck. A pair of large warm hands covered hers, immediately taking over. Ginny let her arms fall to her side and tilted her head back to see Draco.  
  
"You know, you could be a spy. You're quiet in your movements," she said as he massaged her neck through the thick cloth of the bathrobe.   
  
"I want to be your lover, not a spy," he replied.  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned her head in the crook of his neck, his talented hands loosening the muscles in her neck. She felt his hands pull the neck of the bathrobe down to her shoulders. She opened her eyes, and her mouth formed a word of protest, but both closed as the warmth of his hands came in contact with her neck.  
  
"You would make a great masseuse too," she murmured.  
  
"A spy and a masseuse? I prefer neither, thought the masseuse might come in handy with you," he said huskily.  
  
She smiled and concentrated on his hands that knead her soft flesh and sent every nerve in her body tingling. She sighed in contentment.  
  
"I could fall asleep," she said.  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Can't. Too much to do."  
  
He kissed her neck, leaving a burning mark there. "Hermione and Tilly are here. They've got everything under control."  
  
She inwardly groaned, still feeling the burn where he had kissed her. Why did he do this to her? Surely he must know that she had missed his touch after a month.  
  
His hands left her neck and traveled to her stomach where the tie that held the bathrobe to her body was. He tugged gently on a string, but was stopped by Ginny's hands.  
  
"No," she said. "You know damn well I have nothing on under this."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" he ran his lips down her neck. Then he planted kisses from her neck to her shoulder. Ginny watched in awe as his mouth burned a trail to her shoulder, only to stop where the bathrobe was blocking his further exploration. He groaned in frustration. "Who knew that a bathrobe would become my worst enemy?"  
  
Ginny laughed. "Well it's become my best friend. It helps me keep explorers at bay."  
  
"Not if I can help it," he said. He slowly moved the bathrobe down her arm, making sure his fingers caressed her arm, with his mouth following the path of his hand.  
  
Ginny had been holding her breath, unaware of everything else except his pleasing mouth. Her other hand that he wasn't kissing flew to her chest and clutched at the bathrobe that hid her breasts, for it too had began to slip. She realized her mistake, as with a triumphant cry, he undid the tie. The hand that wasn't holding the cloth at her chest moved quickly to her midsection, seeking out the bathrobe. He laughed and held her hand away from the bathrobe. He moved in front of her and slipped one hand into the bathrobe and behind her waist. It traveled lower and stopped at her buttocks. He squeezed a cheek, making Ginny giggle, and pulled her closer.  
  
"I need both my hands to please and explore you, darling. Promise you're not going to try to escape if I let your hand go?"  
  
Ginny nodded and felt him release her hand. She was about to move away from him when she felt his hand on her inner thigh. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped.  
  
"Oh Ginny, you broke your promise," his voice was deep with passion. "Now you have to be punished."  
  
Ginny moaned at his promise as his hand traveled higher, coming in slight contact with her hair. She moved to get closer to his hand that was giving her such pleasure, but he moved it away.  
  
"Draco," she breathed. "Oh please touch me."  
  
When she said his name, it was like a caress that sent the blood to his groin. He scolded himself for wearing such tight fitting jeans. His hands went back to her waist and Ginny groaned in protest at the loss of his hands where she wanted and needed him the most.  
  
"No," she protested weakly.  
  
"I told you you had to pay the price," he captured her pouting lips in his. His gaze penetrated hers as he explored her mouth. She tasted of toothpaste. They stared at each other as Draco continued to kiss her. His hands went to seek out her breasts and found a hardened nipple. He stroked it with his thumb, his eyes shining in triumph as her eyes closed briefly and she sighed in pleasure. He gave the other nipple the same attention and enjoyed her moans as he teased her.  
  
Then he suddenly stepped away from her as she swayed on the spot and looked at him with glazed eyes. "Why-" she began thickly.  
  
"I have to give you anticipation for tomorrow night. Just think of it as a sample of what's to come tomorrow," he smirked.  
  
"You bast-"  
  
He held his finger to her mouth. "We'll finish tomorrow, I promise. It'll be much more pleasing than this, and I promise you you'll be teased so much more than you were just a few seconds ago."  
  
"More teased?" Ginny repeated through the fog that was swirling in her head.  
  
"Oh so much more. You'll be begging me to take you."  
  
"I will not," she said, her voice betraying the very little confidence she had in those three words.  
  
He laughed. "You are stubborn, Weasley. You refuse to admit some things even when it's staring you in the face."  
  
"I can tease you too," she said challengingly.  
  
Draco didn't deny it. Hell, she could make him get on all fours and beg if she wanted to. She had the power, but she didn't know how to use it, and Draco looked forward to the day when she did.   
  
He moved to her, and Ginny's mouth immediately parted, expecting a kiss. Draco took the robe's strings in each of his hand and pulled them, causing Ginny to stumble against him. He looked down and smiled at her as he tied the strings back into a bow.  
  
Ginny thought his smile should be considered the deadliest weapon alive. It made her brain turn to mush and her legs to jelly.  
  
"I'm going to go over to Damius'," he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back later."  
  
He gave her one last smile and went out the door.  
  
________________________________  
  
There you go! Please tell me if you want me to write out what they did on their honeymoon. I still have the wedding to write, but after that it's the honeymoon so tell me, OK? Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will hopefully be out soon!   
  
super sailor saturn39  
  
  
  
Matira Beach, Bora Bora, Tahitian Islands 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I was going to post it like 3 weeks ago, but I was too lazy to type it up! Well enjoy and review!  
  
_______________________________  
  
"Ginny," Hermione called as she shook her sister-in-law awake.  
  
"Hmm," Ginny moaned, rolling over.  
  
"Ginny, wake up! It's your wedding day!"  
  
Ginny shot up out of bed. "Oh my God! What time is it?"  
  
"Calm down. It's only 8:30. You still have 3 1/2 hours before the wedding starts," Hermione soothed.  
  
"Oh," Ginny calmed down and looked at Hermione as if it were the first time that she had ever seen her. "What are you doing in Draco's room?"  
  
She shrugged. "He told me to come up."  
  
"Is he still here?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah. He's downstairs. Come on, you need some breakfast." Ginny moved towards the door. "Hey! You can't go downstairs. Don't you know it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before their wedding? I'm having your breakfast brought up."  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows. "By elves or humans?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "Elves. I haven't accepted the fact that they like serving others, but they wouldn't let me carry up the tray."  
  
An elf came in with a tray in its hand. It went and sat it on the table and left without a word.  
  
Ginny went and sat down, looking at the bacon, toast, waffles, and the orange juice.  
  
"I don't think I can eat any of this," she frowned.  
  
"Well try. You need your strength for the long day."  
  
Watched on by Hermione, Ginny took a bite of everything and drank the orange juice.   
  
"The hair stylist is coming at ten."  
  
Ginny got up. "Great. I'm going to go and take a bath."  
  
She went into the bathroom and filled the large tub with hot water and poured a generous amount of bubble bath in it. She undressed and got in, putting her head under the water, letting her long red hair float. She closed her eyes and sighed as the hot water warmed every part of her body.  
  
Ginny hadn't known she had fallen asleep until a knock sounded at the bathroom door.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione said. "You're keeping the stylist waiting."  
  
She quickly got out of the tub and put on her bathrobe. She opened the door and was immediately dragged by Hermione to the hair dresser who was standing by Ginny's vanity.  
  
"Hello Miss," the black haired stylist said. "Would you like me to put on your veil after I'm done with your hair?"  
  
Ginny sat down on the chair in front of the vanity. "Could you do it after I put my gown on?"  
  
The hair stylist smiled, showing her perfect white teeth. "Of course. I must know what your dress looks like so I know how to style your hair."  
  
Hermione brought the dress and showed it to her. The stylist nodded and smiled, taking Ginny's damp hair in her hands.  
  
"First we must dry your hair and make it shine," she took out her and muttered a few words. Ginny's hair immediately became dry. Ginny watched in fascination as the stylist curled and twisted and pinned. Half an hour later, the stylist stepped back with a sigh of satisfaction.  
  
Ginny's hair was all up with difficult twists in the front that gathered in to a spiral curled ponytail that was pinned around her head.  
  
Hermione handed Ginny her dress and left the room. The stylist got the point and also left, closing the door behind her. Ginny took out her undergarments and slipped them on. She applied her lotion and make up on. She applied brown eye shadow, and eyeliner on her eyes, and put mascara on her long thick eyelashes. She put on the same pale pink lipstick that she had worn at the party. She carefully slipped into her dress, careful not to get any make up on it. She zipped it and fixed the criss crossing spaghetti straps in the back. She called for the hair stylist to come back in.   
  
The hair stylist expertly pinned the veil on Ginny's head, stepping back to admire her.  
  
"Miss, you look beautiful," she said.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Thank you." The stylist gathered her things and left. A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Ginny called.  
  
Her mother came in, beaming at her. "Ginny darling, you look beautiful," Ginny looked at what her mum had in her hand. "Some old, something new, something borrowed, something blue," her mum recited, showing Ginny the pearl necklace and earrings. "This was what I wore on my wedding day when I married you father," Ginny bent down so her mum could put the necklace on. Ginny put on the pearl earrings herself. "That takes care of something old. Your bouquet has blue ribbons, so you need something borrowed and something new."  
  
"My dress is new," Ginny said, smiling at her mum. "Something borrowed is this bracalet Hermione let me borrow," Ginny showed her mum the silver bracalet. Her mum's eyes filled up with tears as she looked at her. "Oh mum," Ginny said, hugging her mother. "Please don't cry."  
  
Her mum pulled back and smiled at her. "You're all grown up, and now you're about to become a wife and start a family. I better go. I'll see you soon," her mum gave her a kiss and left.  
  
Ginny went and looked in the mirror, searching the face that stared back at her. "You are about to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy," she told herself. She glanced at the clock and her heart dropped. "In about an hour." She put her high heels on and went to sit on the bed, resting her chin on her hand. Her heart was pounding like crazy and her mind was whirling. She took a couple of deep breaths and walked to the window to gaze out in the garden.  
  
The guests had already arrived, walking from one place to another or sitting down. The sky was a perfect blue with not a trace of a cloud in the sky. There was a slight breeze, that could barely be felt, that moved the leaves gently on the trees.   
  
Hermione walked in with Ginny's bouquet. She looked beautiful in her Maid of Honor dress. She handed Ginny her bouquet with a smile.  
  
"You look wonderful Ginny," she beamed.  
  
"Is it time for me to go down yet?" Ginny asked anxiously.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No. You still have a good half hour."  
  
Ginny exhaled slowly. "You don't know how nervous I am."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Of course I do! Remember, I was once a bride too. I thought this was too big of a step for me to take, and it was. But I wanted to take that step. Now look how happy I am with your brother."  
  
Tilly came in a couple of minutes later in her bridemaid's dress, exclaiming over Ginny. "Oh my goodness Ginny! You look perfect! Your wedding is going to be so beautiful!"  
  
"OK Ginny," Hermione put a hand on her shoulder. "The wedding starts in half an hour. Come on," They all went downstairs to the sitting room. Hermione and Tilly left her, giving her a smile of encouragement.  
  
Ginny paced the room, restless and nervous. She was scared out of her wits. Finally she heard the Wedding March come on. Ginny took a deep breath and went outside to the garden. She watched as Arianna scattered pale pink rose petals as she walked down the white aisle. She looked adorable in her white dress. Ginny went and stood next to her father who was to escort her down the aisle. All five of Ginny's bridesmaids consisted of all her brothers' wives except for Faye and Charlotte who were expecting. They had resfused because of their bulging stomachs.  
  
All the bridemaids walked up with the groomsmen to the altar. Ginny hooked her arm in her father's, whose eyes were wet. They both began their slow walk down the aisle. Ginny glanced at the guests, smiling as she spotted Harry who was also smiling at her. Then her eyes landed on Draco, who was looking at her. They neared the altar, her dad kissed her, and let Draco take Ginny from him. They stood under the arch and listened to the minister speak.  
  
They turned to face each other to say their vows. Draco said his in a strong clear voice, putting the plain gold ring on her finger. Ginny said hers so quietly that Draco could barely hear her. She slipped his gold ring on his finger as she finished her vow.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said in a loud clear voice. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Draco kissed her. The guests cheered loudly. They broke apart and walked back down the aisle. At the end they were congraulated by everyone. All the women gathered for Ginny to throw the bouquet. Ginny threw it over her shoulder and turned around to see wh would get it. The daughter of one of Narcissa's friends caught it.  
  
Everybody walked to the tent that sat close to the garden. The cake was so beautiful Ginny was reluctant to cut it. Draco and her both scooped some icing on their finger and put it to each other's lips. Draco spread icing on her bottom lip, persuading her to part her lips. Draco immediately put his finger in her mouth, desire burning in his eyes as she sucked on it. He pulled his now-clean finger out of her mouth.  
  
She put her finger in his mouth, finding his tongue and rubbing against it. He closed his mouth around her finger and licked it. He heard her sigh. She pulled it out of his mouth as the guests cheered again.  
  
The band began to play. Draco swept her into his arms as she laughed. He danced with her, smiling and looking at her. He bent down and whispered in her ear, kissing it a few times.  
  
"After the toast, we're leaving for our honeymoon."  
  
Ginny nodded. They had chosen Bora Bora in the Tahitian Islands. Draco had rented a cottage that was close to the ocean, and very far from any civilization.  
  
"Attention!" Damius cried. Everyone hushed to see what the best man had to say. "I would first like to congratulate Draco and Ginny. May your love for each other grow stronger everyday. May your marriage be unbreakable, and happy. And despite all the arguements you two might have, may you overcome them. May you pass all the obstacles that might stand in your way, and triumph together. Congratulations you two," he raised his glass. Everyone drank to Draco and Ginny. "Now I know you guys want to get to your honeymoon, so we won't keep you."   
  
Draco and Ginny went back to the manor to change. Ginny slipped into a knee length pink skirt and matching top. She put on her white high-heeled shoes. Draco was dressed in black pants, a matching jacket with a white shirt under.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath as she looked at her new husband. He looked impossibly handsome with his hair slightly tousled. She looked at him with adoration in her eyes.  
  
He growled. "Don't look at me like that, or I will make love to you right here and right now."  
  
She obeyed and looked away. He beckoned her and she came to him. They both made their way outside where the guests were waiting for them. A carriage pulled by six golden horses awaited them. Guests threw sweet smelling rose petals on them as they climbed into the carriage. Their bags had already been transferred to their cottage. Ginny leaned out the window and waved to the guests until the carriage flew into the sky.  
  
"How long will it take to get there?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Anxious to make love to me?" Draco smirked. Ginny gave him a stern look. "All right. We're going to Spain, which will take about an hour, and from there we're taking a port key straight to the cottage."  
  
Ginny nodded, telling him that she understood.  
  
Draco took out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He poured them both some and handed her a glass. "For a happy six months," he placed his cup to her lips. She swallowed the sweet liquid. A drop escaped her mouth and trailed down to her jawline.  
  
"Let me get that," Draco leaned twoard her and captured the drop in his mouth. She held her breath, his firms lips still on her skin. He licked the trail the drop had left, meeting her mouth where the drop had started. He softly kissed her, then suddenly pulled away when he felt her lips move.  
  
About an hour later, the carriage began to descend. It landed with a thump. Ginny and Draco stepped out of the carrige and looked around for the port key. Draco left her side and came back a few moments later with a red rose.  
  
"Here's our port key," he said, holding it out to her. She touched it. He looked at his watch. "3...2...1," Ginny was jerked forward; her feet left the ground. Colors swirled past her, then her feet felt the ground, and the colors disappeared.  
  
Ginny sucked in her breath sharply. They were standing on a white sandy beach, looking out into clear water and a deep blue sky. Off to the side they could see mountains. A palm tree grew close to the water. Her fantasy had turned into reality.  
  
_____________________________  
  
*SPOILER, I TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS IN BOOK 5, SO DON'T READ THIS IF YOU'RE NOT FINISHED WITH THE BOOK! SORRY JANET FOR SPOILING IT FOR YOU, NOW I FEEL BAD... I'M SOOO STUPID SOMEITMES... JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES AND SCROLL ALL THE WAY DOWN, TILL THE SECOND SET OF STARS STOP*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
There! Hope you enjoyed it! I would've been done with this three days ago... but hey, I spent most of my three days (and when I say most of the days, that means staying up til 5 o'clock in the morning on Saturday and Sunday) reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. And let me tell you, I started crying for Harry (pathetic, I know, but it was just SOOO sad!) when Sirius died. HOW COULD YOU JK ROWLING? And I especially liked it when Harry went into Snape's memory and saw what his father and Sirius did to Snape. I could imagine how handsome Sirius was... OK then, let's not go there. I thought Harry was a bit of an idiot, not following the advice of those who told him he had to practice Occlumency, or however you spell it. Sorry this is long, I needed to tell SOMEONE about what I read, and since none of my friends or family are much interested in Harry Potter, I'll tell you guys! Yeah, you should feel very special. Now that I've finished reading Book 5, I think I'm gonna read the whole series again, for the 6th time... I swear I have all the books memorized... Too obsessed.... *shuts up* super sailor saturn39  
  
  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! OK, I know most of you guys have given hope on me ever updating, but I've been so reluctant to write out their honeymoon, so yeah, I won't. I'm sorry some of you guys will be disappointed, but I really don't feel comfortable with writing it. Well, please try to enjoy anyway.  
  
__________________________________  
  
The cottage was bigger than it looked. There was a bathroom and a large bedroom. The living room was spacious, with the kitchen off to the side. The windows were open, letting in the sun and the breeze carrying the scent of exotic flowers and salt water.  
  
The bedroom was also spacious, the large bed made of mahogany with cream sheets, and a canopy. There was a window next to it that faced the east to catch the sun rise.  
  
Ginny turned to Draco, nervous. "Uh, I have to go to the bathroom," she quickly made her way to the bathroom and locked the door. She sighed. "Sorry Draco. I have to swim first and think things out," she muttered as she undressed. She slipped on her blue flowered bikini, grabbed a towel, and cautiously opened the door. Draco was no where in sight. She tiptoed out the front door and sighed in relief when she stepped outside. She slung her towel over a branch of the palm tree. She ran into the water, sighing as the cool water met her skin. She dived under the water and opened her eyes. The salt immediately stung her eyes, but she ignored it. It was so beautiful under there. She could see so many different colored fish.  
  
She came up for air. She knew the only reason she was swimming was to delay their lovemaking and to work out her nervousness. She knew that she did want to make love with him, but she didn't think she was ready quite yet.  
  
She swam into the crystal clear water until her muscles wore out. Feeling exhausted, she got out and spread her towel out on the sand. She laid on her back to let the sun dry her wet body.  
  
"Did you have a good swim?" Draco asked, crouching next to her.  
  
She quickly sat up and pulled the towel over her chest. "Draco!" her eyes slid over his bare chest. She caught her breath as she realized he was only wearing swimming trunks. Her eyes came back to look into his. He was smirking.  
  
"See something you like?"  
  
She blushed. "I should've told you I was going swimming. I didn't want to disturb you though."  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"No."  
  
He smiled. "let's put your muscles to the test. See if you can outlast me."  
  
"Outlast you? What do you mean?" Ginny asked, puzzled.  
  
"Race. You know, see how far you can swim?"  
  
"Are you mad?" she asked incredulously. "Of course you'll beat me!"  
  
"All right. So we'll lay off the racing. How about holding our breath?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No way."  
  
"Afraid I'm going to beat you?" he challenged.  
  
"Hey," she jabbed a finger at his chest. "You're talking to a pro here. I beat all my brothers at holding our breath."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Ginny looked at him for a while before she smiled. "Fine, come on."  
  
She got up, and waded into the water. Draco sucked in some air as he admired her long legs. He got up and followed her. They stopped about ten feet away from the shore.  
  
"On three," Draco said. He counted to three, and they both took a deep breath and went under water. Draco opened his eyes. Ginny was in front of him, with her eyes closed, and her long red hair floating around her. Draco smiled evilly as a wicked thought ran through his mind. He reached out and cupped her breast in his hand and gently squeezed it.  
  
Ginny's eyes shot open, and her mouth opened in surprise as bubbles issued from it. She kicked her way to the surface. Draco came up a few seconds later, laughing.  
  
"Oh, so you thought that was funny?" she said, her face hot.  
  
"I guess I won," he laughed. "You're not as good as you claim to be. You only stayed under the water for not even twenty seconds."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I wonder why." She began wading toward the shore.  
  
"Hey!" he cried after her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Away from you, you cheater!" she said over her shoulder.  
  
Draco dived under water and started swimming toward her. He grabbed both of her legs and pulled them, making her fall face forward into the water.  
  
"Hey," she said as she spat out water. "Why did you do tha-"  
  
The rest of her sentence was forgotten as his wet lips came in contact with hers. His lips were salty, and he tasted of champagne. Ginny thought he tasted delicious.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" he murmured in her ear.  
  
Ginny shivered. "No," she said, her voice thick with desire. "You would be the first. Except for my brothers," she couldn't help adding.  
  
He silenced her again with his mouth. "Shut up," he said.  
  
Ginny's stomach rumbled, reminding her that she had hardly ate anything. Draco pulled away.  
  
"Sorry," Ginny said as she rubbed her stomahc. "I'm kinda hungry."  
  
He groaned. "Your hunger strikes when we're kissing. Perfect."  
  
She laughed as she walked to shore with Draco behind her. She picked up her towel and dired herself off. She entered the cottage and went to the kitchen.   
  
"You in the mood for tomato soup and grilled cheese?" she called when she heard the door close.  
  
He came into the kitchen and pulled her against him. He sucked on her neck. "I'll eat anything you cook."  
  
She laughed. "I'm not a very good cook. You should've hired a cook to come along with us."  
  
"I think the cook's eardrums would've been affected by your screams," he smirked.  
  
She blushed hotly and pulled away. "Go sit down before I dump this soup on you."  
  
He grinned. "You wouldn't. I'm going to go take a shower."  
  
Fifteen minutes later he came back in a comfortable, yet expensive, white shirt with black pants. He sat down at the table.  
  
Ginny brough the soup and grilled cheese over. "it's not what you usually eat, so it probably won't be very appetizing."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm already getting full," he looked over her. She still had her bikini on.  
  
"I'll go change," she mumbled, embarassed. She took a quick shower and slipped on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. She slipped her wedding ring back on. She cambe back out, got her food, and sat down across the table from Draco. He was already done eating. His plate and bowl was no where in sight.  
  
He leaned back and looked at her. "That was delicious."  
  
She nodded and began to eat, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. A few minutes later she pushed the half empty bowl away from her. She had only taken a couple of bites of her grilled cheese.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't look at me while I'm eating," she said, gathering her dishes. She got up and threw the leftover grilled cheese away. She dumped the rest of the soup down the sink. She proceeded to wash the pans and dishes.  
  
"I can't take my eyes off of you," he spun her around. Her hands were still soapy. "Wash your hands off," he commanded, turning on the fuacet. Ginny obeyed. She shut the water off before Draco began kissing her in such a way that it made her dizzy. Every thought or worry flew from her mind as he carried her to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, crawling on to it himself. He began kissing her.   
  
Afterwards, as she laid sleeping against him, he leaned close to her ear and whispered: "I love you, Ginny." She smiled in her sleep. He closed his eyes and felt sleep claim him, but not before he tightened his hold on her, afraid that she might leave him while he was asleep.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, Ginny woke up as she felt Draco's thumb tracing her lips. She smiled at him and moved her head so she could see him better. He had a strange look in his eyes as he looked down at her.  
  
"You look like an angel when you're sleeping," he said. He propped himself up on his elbows. "You don't regret our lovemaking, do you?"  
  
Ginny's heart melted as she saw the anxiety in his eyes. She shook her head. "No, of course not," she said softly. And she didn't. She kenw she did the right thing, because it was what she had wanted to do. And because she loved him. She gulped as the thought flashed across her mind. She had started falling in love with him all over again when he had shown up on her door step that fateful morning. How else would you explain how her heart leapt as she looked at him for the first time in four years, and the way her body acted when he touched or kissed her? She hadn't known she loved him until she had said, "I do" at the wedding. She knew she couldn't tell him, because he would only end up breaking her heart all over again. If such a simple thing as his father had broken their relationship, then they would not pass all the obstacles that would stand in their way if Ginny told Draco how she felt about him. She had no idea why he had wanted to marry her, all she knew was she couldn't tell him her love. She would enjoy their marriage, and get a divorce in six months as she had previously planned. After that, she would forget him and live her life, fall in love with another man, and marry him.  
  
Yeah right, a voice scoffed in her head. Like you could forget Draco Malfoy. You couldn't even forget him after four years! You're madly in love with him, you fool. You always have been, and you always will be.  
  
Ginny knew that the voice was right, but she still fought against it anway. I know, but he doesn't love me. And I can't have him break my heart again. It hurts too much. He's not the kind of mant hat stays witht he same woman for very long. He's not destined for the married life. He's better off single and taking mistresses for the rest of his life.  
  
"Hey, you there?" Draco's voice brought her out of her depressing thoughts.  
  
She nodded. "I was thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. "About you and Pansy," she said quietly.  
  
He leaned over her. "Didn't I tell you that I haven't touched her since you came back in my life?"  
  
She looked at him. "Yes."  
  
"You don't believe me," he said.  
  
She sighed. "It's hard to."  
  
He sighed too. "Why don't you trust me? Didn't you trust me when we were dating at Hogwarts?"  
  
Ginny hesitated. "Yes, I did."  
  
He held her chin and made her look up at him. "Then trust me now when I say that I haven't been with any woman besides you," he rested his arms on either side of her, crushing her breasts slightly with his chest. He bent down and kissed her, running his tongue over her lips. "OK?"  
  
She nodded. She didn't completely trust him, but he seemed like he was telling the truth. She rested her hands on his shoulders, feeling him flinch under her touch. She immediately removed her hands.  
  
"Are you OK?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Fine," he bent to kiss her, but she pushed him back. She got up from under him. He sat up.  
  
"Let me see it," she demanded. He made no move to show her his back. She reached her hands out to turn him around. He caught her hands and pushed her back on the pillows, going down with her.  
  
"Hey!" she protested as she tried vainly to get her hands free from his grip.  
  
"I'm fine," he trailed kisses from her neck to her mouth. He caught her lips in his. She didn't respond to his kiss, keeping her mouth closed in a firm line. He tried to probe her mouth open, but she refused to grant him entrance. He finally gave up, and lifted his head up to look into her stubborn eyes.  
  
"Is this how you're going to act if I don't show you my back?" he asked. She smirked and nodded. He thought she looked devilish when she smirked. He gave in, sat up, and turned around, his back to her.  
  
Ginny got up and looked at his back. On ecah side near his shoulders were four red scratches. "What happened?"  
  
He smirked over his shoulder at her. "You honestly don't know?"  
  
Her cheeks turned pink. "Oh, I did tha-," she paused. "Do you want me to fix it?"  
  
He turned to face her and held up his hand in surrender. "Hey, if you want to leave your mark on me, then I'll keep it on."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm going outside," she swung her legs over the bed, wrapping the bed sheet around her body. The sun was shining through the window. She glanced at the clock and shook her head. It was only three o'clock. She had forgotten the time difference. She picked up her shirt and bra off the floor and went in search of her shorts and underwear. They were under the bed.   
  
"How the hell did my clothes get under the bed?" she questioned as she laid on her stomach to get her things.  
  
"No idea," came Draco's reply as he searched for his own clothes which were in the tangle of bed sheets. They both dressed, Ginny careful not to look at him. "I hope we have extra sheets," Draco said as he stared at the red mark on the bed.  
  
Ginny stopped brushing her hair long enough to look at the red spot. "It was your fault."  
  
He came behind her and grabbed her around the waist. "Devil," he murmured.   
  
She giggled and broke free. "Stop. I just got done getting dressed."  
  
A couple of hours later, they came back into the cottage, sweating from their exploration of their near-by surroundings.  
  
A swim sounds so good right now," Ginny said, making her way to the bathroom to get her swimsuit. It was still damp from the earlier swim. She grabbed a towel and went into the living room. Draco was in the kitchen in his swimming trunks, making them both a drink.  
  
Ginny's eyes traveled over h is perfectly masculine body. She doubted if there was a woman who could resist him.  
  
He turned around with two glasses in his hand. He handed her a glass. They went back outside into the bright sun. They swam for a while and later laid in the sun. Ginny was on the verge of sleep, when Draco woke her up.  
  
"Hey," he said softly. "You can't sleep. We have to get to the restaurant before they give our table away."  
  
Ginny's eyes shot open and she looked questioningly at him. "Restaurant?"  
  
He grinned down at her. "Yes, restaurant. I made reservations. You didn't think we were going to survive off of canned soups, did you?"  
  
She made a face. "No, thank God," she sat up. "Ew, my back is covered in sand. I swear this is going to be the one-hundredth shower I've taken today," she picked up her towel and went back into the cottage. She went into the bathroom, Draco right behind her. She turned to face him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she said.  
  
"Taking a shower with you," he replied, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
She shook her head. "Uh-uh. You know that if you do, we'll never get to the restaurant in time."  
  
He chuckled. "That's IF we ever get to the restaurant."  
  
She pushed him out the door and shut it. She showered, washing her hair to get all the sand out. A few minutes later she stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself, and made her way to the bedroom. She chose a dress that she had bought in case of a special occasion. She slipped it on, enjoying the filmy feel of it.  
  
It was a sky blue in color and sleeveless. The front was a deep V. The straps were thin and criss-crossed in the back. The dress came a couple inches above her knees. She put on her high heels and glanced in the mirror. She carefully applied her make-up and curled her hair, letting the curls cascade around her shoulders.  
  
She was just getting done when Draco walked in, a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped when he saw her. He looked her up and down, his gave lingering on her red and glossy lips. He finally met her eyes.  
  
"You better get dressed," she said.  
  
He drew in a breath, then proceeded to get dressed. Ginny went out in the living room, knowing that they would end up in bed together if she stayed. He came out a few minutes later in a navy blue suit. It was Ginny's turn to draw in a breath as her gaze traveled over his body.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, walking to her. She nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt the familiar feelings of aparating, then the feelings stopped. He led her into a fancy restaurant where they were seated. They ordered their drinks.  
  
"How clever of you to think about going to a restaurant," Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"I'm glad you think so."  
  
The waiter came to get their order. Ginny let Draco order for her, since she wasn't sure what to get.  
  
He leaned back in his chair, and examined her face. "Your birthday is coming up, isn't it?"  
  
Ginny nodded, surprised that he should know. "Yes, on the twenty-eighth."  
  
"You are turning twenty-one?" she nodded again. "We'll have to do something special now, won't we?"  
  
"Don't be silly. This honeymoon is more than enough."  
  
He smiled at her. "You are easy to please. But I insist that we do something on your birthday. I have a lot of reasons to be happy on your birthday," he reached across the table and held her hands in his warm ones. He lazily rubbed her palm with his thumb. "I hope you're enjoying our honeymoon."  
  
His touch was sending electricity through her whole body. She could hardly get her answer out. "Yes."  
  
He smirked at her. He knew full well what his touch did to her. "I'm glad."  
  
Their food came. They discussed everything that crossed their minds. After Draco had paid the bill, they left to walk along the beach.  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to handle muggle money," Ginny said.  
  
"I learned. Tilly more or less taught me."  
  
Ginny stopped to take her shoes off, since they sunk in the sand each time she moved. A few feet ahead, they saw a small fire burning, and a bunch of teenagers laughing and chattering. A beach ball rolled up to them. It bumped into Ginny's feet and stopped. A tall brown haired man ran up to them. He was very good looking with midnight blue eyes and a perfect tan. He was muscular, his chest bare, and glistened with water. He looked to be in his early twenties. He stared appreciatively at Ginny and smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. Ginny smiled back. He stopped staring at her when Draco picked up the ball.  
  
"Is this yours?" Draco asked, his voice steely. Ginny knew with a hint of amusement that he didn't like the way the man kept staring at her.  
  
The man took the ball from him. "Yes, thank you," with one more longing look at Ginny, he ran off.  
  
"You didn't like him," Ginny said, her amusement laced in her words.  
  
He put a posessive hand on her waist, and pulled her to his body as they began walking again. Ginny sank into the warmth of him, breathing the smell of him. "If anyone ever looks at you like that again, I'll blast them to another planet."  
  
Ginny looked up at the black sky, the millions of stars winking down at her. She leaned her head on him.  
  
"Are you ready to go back?" he said, stopping to look down at her. She nodded. He apparated them both back to the beach by the cottage. Ginny was about to move to go to the cottage when Draco pulled her back. "We never got to dance to the last song of our wedding reception."  
  
Ginny smiled up at him. He put his hands on her back, pulling her so close to him that she could feel every part of his body. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder. They danced under the starlit sky, both wanting to tell the other of their love, but not daring to. One afraid of heartache, and the other of rejection.  
  
________________________________________  
  
There's your 9th chapter! I hoped you enjoy it. Yeah, so I really suck at updating. Sorry -_-. Well stay tuned for the next chapter! And thank you so much for putting up with me!super sailor saturn39 


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed! Here's the 10th chapter! Thank God I didn't take half a year to post it, eh?   
  
___________________________________  
  
Draco woke up, feeling completely happy. He looked at Ginny who was curled against him, her face close to his chest. He could feel her warm breath on his chest. The sun shone through the open window, casting golden highlights on her hair.  
  
He had spent the whole night making love to her. He had not let her fall asleep until the sun was beginning to rise. He knew she was exhausted, but then he had warned her months beforehand about their wedding night. She had firmly insisted that he use protection, since it was dangerous enough that they had made love without using protection. He was aware that she was afraid of becoming pregnant, after all this was only a six month marriage. The thought of Ginny having his children thrilled him, but he was sure she didn't feel the same.  
  
Making love to her was everything he had ever dreamed of and more. He had been fantasizing about making love to her for almost five years. Making love to her was incomparable to making love with other girls. She was inexperienced in some parts of love making, but she was the only one who could arouse such flaming desire in him that only she could fulfill. He felt vulnerable when he thought about this dangerous power that she had over him. He was never known to have a weakness, that was, of course, before Ginny had come into his life. Now every time she looked at him or smiled at him, he felt a slight trembling in his knees.  
  
He knew he did the same to her. Their physical attraction to each other was so strong, it was undeniable. She was like a drug. He was addicted to her. He felt irritable when he wasn not able to feast on her, whether it was by looking or touching.  
  
She stirred in her sleep, snuggling even closer to him. Her lips touched his chest, making his skin hot where her lips came in contact with his skin.  
  
He carefully laid on his back, flinching as his wounds touched the bed sheets. He had teased Ginny last night for at least three hours before he had granted her the release. She had taken her frustration out on his back, digging and raking her nails into every inch of his back. It stung like hell, but he wouldn't cure the scratches for the world. He was hers and he wanted everyone to know that.  
  
*~*~  
  
Ginny was aching. Draco had been wild and passionate last night. He was one stubborn man, and he had a lot of control over himself from what Ginny could see. Even when she had begged him last night, he had refused to posess her until he felt like he was ready to.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up. Draco leaned down and gave her a slow kiss.   
  
"Was that my good morning kiss?" she murmured.  
  
"More like good afternoon."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes momentarily and groaned. "What time is it?"  
  
He chuckled. "Don't look so distressed. It's our honeymoon. We're suppose to stay in bed and relax and make love," he kissed her again. "It's a little past twelve."  
  
"This is your fault, you know," she playfully accused him. "You wouldn't let me sleep til dawn."  
  
"I wouldn't have let you sleep at all, except for the fact that you started crying."  
  
"Did not," she said.  
  
"Yes I know. But you looked it, and you know I'm a sucker for your tears."  
  
Ginny grinned. "Maybe I should use that to my advantage, eh?"  
  
He lightly caressed her inner thigh. Her eyes widened. "Maybe I should use this to my advantage," he grinned wickedly at her.  
  
She pushed his hand away. "No way. I'm hurting all over from last night," she frowned at him. "I wish you suffered the same thing."  
  
"I am aching... in once particular place and only you can stop it," he smiled suggestively at her.  
  
"Well I won't," she propped herself up on her elbows, her hair falling over her shoulders. "I'm aching too much."  
  
"Maybe I'll be more gentle with you next time," he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked, examining her face.  
  
"Yes, at least ten times a day."  
  
"Well, today's a new day," he suddenly grew serious. "Why did you let me make love to you yesterday?"  
  
She bit her lower lip. "Our honeymoon's been wonderful so far, please don't bring that up and ruin it."  
  
He looked at her troubled face. "What are you trying to hide from me?" She remained silent. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me."  
  
"I don't," she said quietly.  
  
He kissed the tip of her nose. "Don't get all gloomy."  
  
That was how their honeymoon went. When they weren't relaxing or swimming, they made love. On Ginny's birthday, Draco had arranged for a port key to take them to Paris where they dined at the finest restaurant there. Afterwards, they toured the enchanting city.  
  
Before Ginny knew it, their honeymoon was over, and they had to return to the Manor. There she received delightful news from her mum. Faye had her baby while Ginny had been on her honeymoon. She had had it the day before Ginny and Draco had returned from their honeymoon. Despite Ginny's insisting that Draco come and see her new baby nephew with her, Draco stayed at the Manor. Ginny gave up on persuading him and went to Percy and Faye's house. Her nephew had the Weasley hair and Faye's dark blue eyes.  
  
"What are you going to name him?" Ginny asked, holding him and cooing at him.  
  
"Aijen," Faye and Percy said together.  
  
Ginny told Draco about little Aijen and how adorable he was. There was a strange look in Draco's eyes as he listened to her. Ginny went back to teaching at the Excellcur School. Summer vacation was approaching, and Ginny wanted to spend as much time as possible with her class before they left for summer vacation. On the last day of school, Ginny had taken her whole class on a picnic. When the school day had ended, each of her students gave her a hug and told her that they'd miss her. Ginny held her tears back until she got to the Manor. The little darlings! she thought as she entered her and Draco's room and collapsed on the couch.   
  
Draco storde in a few minutes later, dressed in a navy blue robe, holding his broom. He stopped walking when he saw Ginny's red eyes. He threw his broom on the bed and went to sit down next to her.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Ginny saw his tender concern and was about to burst into tears again because of it.  
  
"It's nothing," she sniffed. "I get like this every year when summer vacation comes and my students aren't my students anymore. Don't worry about me. Where've you been?"  
  
"Playing Quidditch with Damius and some friends. I'm glad it's summer vacation, because that school's taking you away from me for eight hours a day," he leaned in and kissed her. "The eight hours in the day that I want to spend with you."  
  
Narcissa frequently threw parties for one reason or the other. Draco and Ginny attended at least a party a week.  
  
A month after Aijen's birth, Ginny volunteered to watch the children to give their parents a break. They went on a picnic out in the woods. The twins, as usual, caused a lot of mischief. But they showed an amazing amount of respect to Draco who could charm children as well as he could women.  
  
"Auntie Ginny, are you going to have a baby?" Arianna asked unexpectedly, as she placed a hand on Ginny's flat stomach.  
  
Ginny knew Draco was listening because he had stopped laughing with the twins.  
  
"No," Ginny said in surprise. "Of course not. Why do you ask?"  
  
Arianna withdrew her hand and sighed. "I don't know. All the others have babies except you."  
  
Ginny was aware that everyone was waiting for her to announce that she was pregnant. They had used protection every time they made love. Ginny loved children, but reminded herself that this was just a deal.  
  
Their months together were happy and sometimes Ginny forgot that this was a mere deal. The house elves quickly got used to the idea that Ginny was now Mistress of the Manor, and they were eager to please her. She was much more kinder to them than Draco was. In fact, they had an arguement about a house elf.  
  
Cheak had told Ginny that one of his felllow house elves was heavily pregnant and due any day. Ginny's interest was immediately piqued. She brought up the subject with Draco when they were preparing for bed.  
  
"Cheak's told me one of the house elves is expecting a baby very soon."  
  
"He's informed me," Draco said apathetically.  
  
Ginny was irritated with him for showing his apparent lack of interest. "Well I thought perhaps we could move her somewhere else until she had her child."  
  
"I don't see what's wrong with their living quarters in the basement. Many elves have given birth there in the past."  
  
"The basement? Isn't it cold and damp down there? Those are obviously unhealthy conditions for a baby."  
  
"For Merlin's sake, Weasley," Draco said in exasperation. He only called her by her last name when he was annoyed with her, something Ginny had been quick to notice. "They're only house elves, they'll survive. Others did. If the baby dies, it won't make much of a difference. We still have other house elves."  
  
Shock had entered Ginny's face. "You are cold hearted!" Ginny snapped. "How could you say such a thing? I don't care if we have thousands of other house elves! I want you to put that pregnant house elf somewhere else! They're always eager to please me, and I want to treat them with kindness in return."  
  
"Of couse they want to please you. That's what they're there for. Now stop arguing and come to bed," Draco said as he got under the covers.  
  
"No," Ginny snapped. "I'm sleeping somewhere else."  
  
"Don't be stubborn!" she heard Draco call after her as she grabbed her wand and went out the door. A few turns and a couple of hallways later, Ginny entered the guest room. It was dark. She went and lit the candles with her wand. The room was cast into light, revealing the maroon and gold room.  
  
She got into the king sized bed, still steaming from the arguement. With a wave of her wand, all the candles flickered out. How could Draco say that he didn't care if the baby house elf might die? Ginny thought furiously. He really was cold hearted.  
  
When Ginny was on the verge of sleep, she felt someone get into bed with her. She was lying on her side, her back to Draco.  
  
He kissed her bare shoulder. "You silly red haired witch," he murmured against her skin. "Trying to hide from me." He brushed back her hair which was covering part of her shoulder.  
  
"Draco no," Ginny said, shrugging away from his lips.  
  
He sighed. "Fine, if you want the damn house elf to be moved, I'll move her."  
  
Ginny turned around and hugged him, her voice was very pleased. "I knew you'd do it!"  
  
He frowned at her. "You mean to tell me that you knew all along that you'd get your way?"  
  
She grinned up at him. "I knew you'd give in sooner or later."  
  
"That's the last time I'm giving into you," Draco said, not believe in what he had just said.  
  
"Hmm," Ginny said doubtfully.  
  
"Enough talk. Let's get down to business," Ginny laughed as Draco drew her closer.  
  
***  
  
A couple of months after Faye had her baby, Charlotte gave birth to a girl, to the delight of everyone. Ginny could tell Charlotte's baby was going to be a real beauty when she grew up. She had a lot of curly auburn hair when she was born. She had large green eyes and what looked to be a stubborn mouth.  
  
Billy was delighted with her. "We'll call her Samoa," he said, looking down at his new daughter with eyes full of love. (AN: Samoa is pronounced: sam-oh-a)  
  
When Ginny told Draco about Samoa, he grabbed her and held her so close she could barely breath.  
  
"Draco?" she softly said, her voice muffled against his chest.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," he buried his hand in her soft hair. "I can't stand it no more. I want you, I need you."  
  
"You have me," Ginny wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I want a child," he said quietly. "I want you to have my child."  
  
Ginny's mind went numb, and her body became rigid. "W-what?"  
  
He held her at arm's length and looked down at her startled face. "I want a child, Ginny. It was all I could do to stop myself from throwing myself down and beg you to have my child when you told me about Aijen. But this time, I couldn't control myself."  
  
She stepped back from him. "I-I can't. This is just a-a deal-"  
  
He scowled, and Ginny could've sworn she saw a quick flash of pain in his eyes. "Of course. I apologize for forgetting that," he said quietly. "It won't happen again."  
  
Ginny's heart ached, and she longed to tell him that she would gladly have his child, and they would raise it together. But the memory of the deep pain he had caused her four years ago was still fresh in her heart and mind.  
  
They made love that night like they did every other night, and he was wonderful as always, but Ginny sensed that there was an absent- mindedness way about him. Afterwards he turned his back to her and went to sleep.  
  
When she woke up in the morning, he was gone. She showered and dressed. Ginny decided to go and visit Tilly, since she hadn't seen that much of her since the wedding. They went out to lunch and shopped. Ginny was troubled, but she couldn't tell Tilly about what Draco had said last night.  
  
Something occured with the house elves when she got home that took her mind off of Draco. Cheak told Ginny that she could come and see the new baby elf. Ginny followed him down to the room where the baby was. It was wrinkled and cute, which was a surpise since most house elves were ugly.  
  
Then Ginny was called to go to London to attend a class for teachers. Draco was not home, and Ginny didn't have time to wait for him so she left him a note and explained that the class would last for a week, and strictly warned him not to visit her since she would be in constant company with muggles. Of course, Draco being Draco, didn't listen to her. He used floo powder to talk to her and was prevented by Ginny from transferring himself bodily to her room in London.  
  
She got home a little past midnight. Draco wasn't in their room, and Ginny couldn't find him. Feeling too exhausted to worry about him, she got into bed and fell asleep.  
  
Ginny woke up, out of breath. Someone was kissing her firmly on her mouth and depriving her of her oxygen. She recognized the blond hair.  
  
"Draco, I can't breath," she gasped.  
  
He stopped kissing her and lifted his head to look down at her. "Why hello, my dear wife," his voice sounded slightly cool. "Thank you for leaving without telling me."  
  
Ginny moved uncomfortably beneath him, realizing with a start that she was naked. "You weren't home, and I was late. I couldn't wait for you."  
  
"The hell you couldn't," he snapped.  
  
Ginny was taken back. "Why are you making a big deal out of this?"  
  
"When I came home and found you were gone, I thought-" he paused.  
  
"What did you think?" Ginny asked gently.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I was relieved when I found your note."  
  
Ginny was puzzled. "Relived? What from?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," he repeated firmly. "All that matters is you're home now. Don't ever leave again without telling me personally," he dropped kisses all over her face. "Oh Ginny, I've missed you so much. if it weren't for your stubborn insistence that I not come and visit you, I would've been with you the moment you arrived in London."  
  
"Yes, I know you would have. But I was suppose to concentrate on my classes and have no distractions. And Merlin knows you would have been a big one."  
  
"Silly rules," he traced her jawline. "Did you know that I know every inch of you? Probably better than you know your own body."  
  
She sighed and ran her hand through his silky hair. "I believe it," she pushed his unbuttoned shirt back from his shoulders, to his arms, and helped him take if off. "I see you already undressed me," she said.  
  
He grinned. "I couldn't help myself. It killed me not to touch you for a whole week. Laying in bed without you was pure hell, so we'll make up for the loss of last week tonight."  
  
Ginny didn't have time to reply as he began to awaken her body and make it burn and yearn for him.  
  
"You weren't lying when you said that you missed me," Ginny said afterwards, her head resting on his chest. She could feel his heart beat going back to normal.  
  
Draco covered them both with the bedsheet. He lightly scratched her back. "You didn't believe me?"  
  
She ran her hand over his chest. "Of course I believed you, but I didn't know how much you missed me."  
  
He sighed but didn't say anything. They laid there in silence.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You know when you were after me in our sixth year?" (AN: remember, I put Ginny in the same year as Ron)  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, why was it that everywhere I went, I saw you? Well not everywhere, but you know what I mean."  
  
"Well, you don't know how much I needed to know if you really hated me, because here I was in love with a girl who hated me."  
  
Ginny remained silent for a while before she spoke. "I did hate you. After all, I had every reason to. You insulted my family constantly, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione hated you, and since they were my best friends, I didn't see why I shouldn't hate you too. You changed that of course."  
  
"I'm glad. I don't know what I would've done if you hated me forever. You were the reason I got up every morning and made myself look irresistible," he grinned.  
  
Ginny laughed. "You always were irresistible, ever since you came to Hogwarts."  
  
"I didn't notice until our fourth year. I noticed you in the beginning of our sixth year, like the rest of the males at Hogwarts."  
  
Ginny remembered all the boys who had stalked her and sighed. "Don't I know it."  
  
"Thank Merlin you didn't return their admiration, or I would've killed them one by one."  
  
"Such passionate words. You know what they say, easier said than done. Enough talk now. I'm too tired," she murmured sleepily, closing her eyes.   
  
***  
  
School began again, and Ginny had to go back to teaching.   
  
Towards the end of October, Narcissa threw a costume party. The children were allowed to attend, and they looked adorable in their costumes. By the beginning of the next month, Ginny was all too aware that their deal was coming to an end.  
  
Draco seemed to notice it too, because whenever Ginny was home, he was always with her.  
  
As December approached, Ginny grew more tense whenever Draco was around. Their conversations grew strained. Draco was a lot more energetic in bed than usual, and Ginny got less sleep because of it.  
  
A week was left of their marriage, and during a lunch of soup and sandwiches, Draco brought up the divorce.  
  
"The papers are coming in a couple of weeks. You can start moving out next week if you want," he said in a flat voice. His face was blank, no emotions visible in his gray eyes. "I'll give you some money." (AN: I really don't know how divorce works so bear with me)  
  
Ginny quickly interrupted him. "That won't be necessary."  
  
"It's a part of the divorce," he stated firmly. "Five-thousand galleons. I thought you could use it to buy yourself an apartment."  
  
That sounded like a pretty good idea to Ginny. To get herself away from the uneasy atmosphere at the Manor, Ginny went and looked at some apartments. She found one to her liking. It was one bedroomed, with a kitchen, bathroom, and a living room. It was twenty-five galleons a month and was located by the Excellcur school.  
  
Her friends and family were surprised when they learned of the divorce.  
  
"I thought your marriage was going very well," Hermione said, when she was visiting the Manor.  
  
"It was," Ginny agreed. "It was only a six month deal."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny in amazement. "A deal?"  
  
Ginny nodded and explained to Hermione about her and Draco's deal. Hermione was still silent after Ginny got done.  
  
"Everybody seemed to think that you two were in love," Hermione said.  
  
"I might be, but not him."  
  
Hermione stared at Ginny as if she were stupid. "Everyone seems to know, but you two, that you and Draco love each other."  
  
"He's a good actor," Ginny said, stubbornly refusing to believe Hermione.  
  
"But you love him, don't you?" Hermione persisted.  
  
Ginny bit her lip. "Yes Hermione, I do," she said softly.  
  
"Well, then why do you want to divorce him?"  
  
"Because Hermione! He doesn't love me! He's not the marrying type. If we stayed married, he'd be sure to take mistresses. I just think that divorcing him is the right thing to do."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I just hope you know what you're doing. I better get home to fix Ron and Arianna some dinner," she walked to the door and opened it. "Tell me, did Draco take any lovers while you two were married?'  
  
Ginny was thoughtful. "No, I don't think so."  
  
Hermioned smiled and left, closing the door behind her, leaving Ginny alone to drown herself in her own thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Their last night together arrived. Ginny had already moved most of her things to her new apartment. Ginny's discomfort around Draco increased as she got ready for bed. He took her to new heights that night. Ginny was so overwhelmed, she thought she might've blacked out for a few moments.  
  
When Ginny woke up the next morning, Draco was no where in sigh. She finished moving the rest of her things to her apartment. As she was making her way to say good-bye to Cheak, she met Narcissa.  
  
Narcissa had been more cold than usual when she spoke to Ginny, and this case was no different.  
  
"Where are you going, Miss Weasley?" she asked coldly.  
  
"I was going down to say good-bye to Cheak."  
  
"How kind of you, but you shall not bother my house elves. Please leave my house," she said.  
  
Ginny had no choice but to leave. Trying to hold back her tears so Narcissa wouldn't see her cry, Ginny left by floo powder to her apartment, knowing that life was going to get a bit unsettled.  
  
A week later, the divorce papers came. Ginny signed them, ignoring the ache in her heart. She didn't take them to Draco to sign until a couple of days later.   
  
She walked down the familiar corridors to his room. She knocked but received no answer. She entered but found no one there. Ginny went and sat on the bed to wait for him. She waited for nearly an hour, yet he still didn't show up. Just when she was about to leave, he came walking into the room. He spotted her, and an unreadable emotion flickered across his eyes.  
  
Ginny caught her breath. God how she missed him! Not being with him was pure torture for her. She hadn't seen him in almost two weeks, and she missed him so much.  
  
She forced herself to remain emotionless. "I brought the papers over for you to sign."  
  
"Did you?" he sneered.  
  
She flinched. She set them on the table and walked towards the door, keeping her eyes away from him. She walked by him, expecting him to stop her, but he remained motionless. As she took a few steps past him, he reached out and took her arm. Her skin immediately began to burn.  
  
"Yes?" she asked coldly to hide the way she still reacted to his touch.  
  
"Let me make love to you one last time," he said quietly.  
  
Ginny had never been so tempted to say yes. "No, it's over," she said.  
  
He pulled her into his arms. Ginny forced herself not to mold her body into his warm muscular one.  
  
"Yes, our marriage may be over, but our attraction to each other isn't."  
  
"Let me go," she struggled.  
  
His arms tightened. "Stop," he lifted her face. Ginny stopped struggling. He kissed her.   
  
"No," she said. She tried vainly to make the familiar feelings rising in her disappear. She knew that if she remained in his arms any longer, all her reasonable thoughts would disappear and she would be lost. She again tried to break loose.  
  
Draco easily contained her in his arms. He again kissed her, and this time Ginny knew for sure that she was lost. She surrendered her body to him.  
  
***  
  
Ginny thought she would never be able to stop crying. Her body was still humming with Draco's lovemaking. After they had been done, Draco had gotten dressed and left without a word. Ginny had done the same thing, feeling helpless and miserable. She left the papers with him, trusting him to sign and turn them in.  
  
Tilly came over a few hours later to see if Ginny wanted to go see a movie, but she had second thoughts when she saw the state that Ginny was in.  
  
"My God Ginny," Tilly exclaimed, her eyes scanning over her best friend's wrinkled clothing and her tangled hair. "Are you all right?"  
  
Ginny looked at Tilly through her tear-filled eyes. "Yes, but I can't stop crying."  
  
Tilly came and sat down next to Ginny on her couch and embraced her. "Of course you're not all right," she pulled back and held Ginny at arm's length, looking into her red-rimmed eyes. "You really don't want to divorce him, do you?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I don't know what I want anymore."  
  
"You love him, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny choked out.  
  
"Then why are you going along with this divorce?"  
  
Ginny told Tilly the same thing she had told Hermione.  
  
"That's rubbish Ginny," Tilly said. "Anybody can tell Draco's head over heels in love with you."  
  
But Ginny couldn't tell Tilly or Hermione of that constant fear of heartache that lurked in her heart.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Yay! I'm done typing the 10th chapter! It was 13 written pages, and trust me, I write tiny. It took me forever to type this! Well enjoy and please review! I'm working on my 11th one right now, so maybe as my birthday present (my b-day's the 3rd of February) to you from me, I'll have it out on, before, a little after my b-day! super-sailor-saturn39 


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the 11th chapter! Enjoy!  
  
______________________________  
  
A year ago today, I was married to Draco Malfoy, Ginny thought as she gazed out of the window of her apartment building.  
  
Six lonely months had gone by, and Ginny was trying her hardest to get her life back to the way it was before Draco had come and wreaked havoc. She had plenty of things during the day to keep her mind occupied, but it was during the night that Ginny longed for him the most.  
  
You're doing an excellent job of trying to forget him, a voice inside her head said wryly. How can you forget him if you think of him everyday?  
  
Her mind traveled, of its own accord, back to Ginny and Draco's wedding. The realization that she loved him when she was saying her vows, how handsome he had looked, the way her stomach had knotted in apprehension for their honeymoon. Their honeymoon...  
  
Ginny furiously shook her head to clear the oncoming images of two naked bodies entwined. The images disappeared, but Ginny knew she would think of them later, she always did.  
  
***  
  
When Ginny got home from Aijen's birthday party, she received a message from the Headmaster of the Excellcur School. She was to go to Italy to represent the School in a month-long session. She would leave tomorrow.  
  
As she was packing, a knock sounded at her door. She went and opened it. She was surprised to find Damius standing there.  
  
"Damius? Wow, I wasn't expecting you," she smiled at him. "Come in."  
  
He smiled back at her and stepped into her apartment. "Going somewhere?" he asked, spotting the suitcase that was on her couch.  
  
"Yeah. I have to go to Italy for a month," she explained.  
  
"Oh? When are you leaving?"  
  
"Early tomorrow morning."  
  
"I see," Damius replied. "Have you told your family?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "I told them as soon as I got the message."  
  
Damius nodded, as if pleased with something. "Good," he turned to look at her. "I'm terribly sorry about your divorce."  
  
Ginny blinked and looked away. "Yeah, it just wasn't working out."  
  
Damius didn't say anything. "I'm feeling kind of hungry. Would you like to go and grab something to eat?"  
  
Ginny didn't feel like eating much, but Damius was looking at her in such expectancy she couldn't say no. "Sure. Just let me grab my jacket."  
  
They ate at a restaurant in Ginny's neighborhood. Damius's company was very enjoyable, and Ginny felt relaxed. They talked some more over coffee until Ginny realized that it was getting late. Damius walked her back to her apartment and said good-bye.   
  
Ginny took a shower and went to bed. She wanted to leave early so she would have enough time in Italy to go shopping for some new clothes. Plus, she was feeling more tired than usual.  
  
***  
  
When she woke up, she was confused. She thought perhaps that she was still dreaming. These walls weren't her walls, the bed did not feel like hers, and her room was not decorated in blue and white. She sat up quickly. Where was she? What happened to her room? She saw her suitcase lying on the a chair beside the bed. Am I in Italy? she asked herself in bewilderment. She closed her eyes and thought back. She remembered going to the restaurant with Damius, then going to bed... She couldn't remember anything else after that.   
  
She flung back the covers and swung her feet to the floor. The blue carpet was soft and her feet sank into it. She walked to the wooden door and opened it. She peeked out into the hallway. Maybe she was in a hotel in Italy. Maybe she had been too tired to remember her trip here. Well if she was in a hotel, it certainly wouldn't do to be walking around in her nightie. She went back in her room, shut the door, opened her suitcase, took out a pair of stylish blue jeans and a shirt, and got dressed. She slipped on a pair of white tennis shoes and put her hair in a ponytail. She searched for her wand but could not find it, which made a little panic rise up in her. She decided to forget about her wand for now and look for it later. She slipped back out into the corridor.  
  
There was a window at one end with the sun shining brightly through it. The cream carpet was soft and impeccably clean. There were doors that lined the corridor. Ginny made her way towards the stairs, thinking it was strange that the doors didn't have numbers on them. She descended the stairs, flinching for some reason when her footsteps made a noise. She reached the bottom and was in a large room. Numerous doors lined the walls.   
  
Where are all the maids? Ginny wondered. She ambled over to a door that was to her right and tried the doorknob. It was locked. She tried two more doors until one finally opened. It was a dining room. A long table sat in the middle of the room. A chair was placed at each end. Breakfast was on the table.   
  
Panic began to rise in her. Where was she? This was definitely NOT a hotel. She knew now. Perhaps she had been pretty dense when she woke up, but she was thinking clearly now, and she was piecing the puzzle together. The doors with no numbers, no maids, no sign of life, there was absolutely no noise, and practically all the doors were locked.   
  
What's going on? she asked herself, trying to keep her fear under control. Her heart speeded up, and her legs began to feel weak. She was so horrified that she felt like crying. Was this some mad dream that she was having?   
  
"Is anyone here?" she tried to yell out, but it came out in a quivering whisper. Her tears started falling. She wanted to sink to the floor and give into her sobbing, but she knew that would do no good. She went back to the big room with all the doors. Through tear-filled eyes she tried more doors, but all of them were locked except for one directly opposite the stairs. She opened it and stepped into an entrance hall. She spotted the large double doors and rushed toward them. Through the glass that was on either side of the doors, she saw the sky and trees. It's the front doors! she thought. She grasped the doorknob, turned it, and pulled, but it would not budge.   
  
"No!" she cried as she pounded her fist against the door. She dropped to the floor and gave into her panic. She began crying hysterically. She was so frightened. After she cried until she couldn't cry anymore, Ginny sat there against the wall, breathing deeply to calm herself. First thing was first. She needed energy so she could think more clearly.   
  
Ginny forced herself off the floor and stumbled to the dining room. She went to the table where there was an assortment of all kinds of food. She didn't think the food was poisoned. She poured herself a cup of orange juice and ate some fruit, feeling nauseous at the sight of everything else. Then she spotted the unbarred window on the other side of the dining room. She rushed over there, picked up the chair, and was about to break the window with it when a voice stopped her.  
  
"I wouldn't do that."  
  
Ginny swung around and gasped. (AN: I was so tempted to stop here!)  
  
"That window is unbreakable. It might break the chair," Damius said. He was standing at the far end of the room.   
  
"Damius!" Ginny cried, setting the chair down. "Why am I here? What's happening? How come I can't open the doors? Do you live here? What is this place-"  
  
Damius held up a hand to stop her onslaught of questions. "Yes, I do live here. You can't open the doors because I locked them. And as for the first question, follow me," he went through the door that lead back to the other room with all the doors.  
  
Ginny hesitated before following him. He lead her up the same flight of stairs, opened the first door on his left, and lead her down a dark corridor. Then the corridor suddenly opened into a larger corridor with pictures hanging on the walls. Ginny looked at all the pictures in the gallery in awe. There were so many of them! Then she spotted one that made her eyes go wide. It was the same picture that was in Malfoy Manor. She recognized the attractive brunette with the light blue eyes.   
  
Damius must've seen her reaction. "Do you recognize her, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny swallowed and looked at him. He seemed as tall as Draco. Without her heels on, she barely came up to his mouth. "It's Evette Peirring."  
  
He smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile. "Very good. Did Draco tell you of her history?" Ginny nodded. "Interesting history, eh?" he looked at Evette's picture. "Evette was very much loved by her family, so you can understand that the Peirrings were heartbroken when they learned of her death. They were outraged and wanted the Malfoys to pay for what they had done to the daughter of the house. But they could do nothing, because they had no proof that Elios had killed Evette. The Peirrings were helpless and could only wait for the right time for revenge. The time never came," Damius turned to look at Ginny with cold blue eyes, devoid of any emotion except hatred. "Until now."   
  
"I-I don't understand," Ginny stammered, chilled by his stare.  
  
"I think you do. The Malfoys murdered one of ours, so it's only fair that we kill one of theirs."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Did I forget to mention that I had a brother?" Damius said, raising his eyebrows slightly.  
  
Ginny swallowed hard. He was crazy! "But I'm not a Malfoy."  
  
He chuckled in a manner that sent chills down Ginny's spine. "No, I'm aware that you are no longer a Malfoy. But you might as well be. Draco loves and cherishes you still. I know it would cause him much pain to discover that the only thing he ever loved was dead."  
  
Ginny felt a lump in her throat. "So why are you deciding to kill me now? Why haven't you done it sooner?"  
  
"Draco's a broken man now, Ginny. Just your death would send him to insanity. Being the loyal friend that I am, I've been there when he needed someone to tell about his feelings for you. But the past week, he's been drawing deeper and deeper into himself. He's been staying in bed all day. Such a pathetic excuse for a man."  
  
Ginny couldn't bear to hear about the state that Draco was in or she would break down herself. "How did you get me here?"  
  
"Very easily," he sounded satisfied with himself. "I simply slipped a potion into your drink while you were in the bathroom. All I had to do after I dropped you off was to wait for a while until you fell into a deep sleep. Then with the help of my brother, we brought you back here."  
  
"You're crazy!" she cried. She turned around and ran in the opposite direction, away from him. She needed to get out of here. Surely there was another exit to this house. Again she was in a dark and narrow corridor. At the end of the corridor there were two flights of stairs. One that went up and one that went down. Ginny chose the one that went down. She did not know if Damius was behind her or not, and she did not want to stop to find out.  
  
She found herself in a large library with a door opposite of the stairs. She dashed toward it and opened it. It was a kitchen. Ginny rushed to the door that lead outside and prayed to all the gods and goddesses in history that the door would open. To her immense relief it did. She ran out into the bright sunlight, looking back to see if Damius was following her. Then she was caught in a pair of strong arms  
  
"No! Let me go," she struggled furiously, her hair came undone and her rubber band dropped onto the grass.  
  
"Shut up or I'm going to put a curse on you," a cold voice snapped.  
  
Ginny looked up and knew that it was Damius's brother. He had the same blue eyes and brown hair and was taller. He started carrying her back to the house. Ginny opened her mouth to scream, but the man laughed.  
  
"Scream all you want, no one will hear you. We live out in the country, far away from any one."  
  
He dragged her down to what Ginny knew must be the dungeons. Her panic started rising again. She remembered vividly the dungeons at Malfoy Manor and began shivering. She could smell the scent of hay and other foul smells. The air was damp and heavy and seemed to press down on her. She also heard the sound of what could unmistakably be rats.  
  
"Please don't leave me down here," she begged.  
  
He ignored her. They stopped in front of a cell. He opened it and pushed her in. She stumbled and fell. She heard the sound of the door closing and quickly got up. Damius's brother was already walking away.  
  
"No, come back!" she screamed, but he just simply ignored her and continued walking. He soon disappeared. Ginny looked around her surroundings. There was one single torch near the stairs where they had come down. Cells were on either side of her. She looked at her cell and saw through the dim light a pile of hay in one corner, and a hole in the other which had a horrible stench coming from it. Ginny knew that the hole was used as a bathroom. The floor was hard packed earth and it too had a horrible smell to it.  
  
Ginny felt her breakfast come up, ran to the whole and retched. Her vomit hit the hole with a splatter that sent other fluids that were already in the hole splashing around the floor. Ginny gave a yelp and ran to the other side of the cell. There she fell to the floor and began crying.  
  
***  
  
Draco felt like shit. He had held himself together until a couple of weeks ago when he realized that the one year anniversary of his marriage to Ginny was coming up. It had already passed a week ago, and yet he still hadn't surfaced from his ever deepening pool of depression.  
  
His mother and Damius had done numerous things to try to cheer him up, but he could not be taken away from his heart-broken thoughts. He wanted Ginny back, and he had been fighting against his pride and ego to go and tell her how he felt about her. He knew that his pride wouldn't be worth crap if he wasn't happy. He promised himself that he would go tomorrow to Ginny's apartment and tell her how he felt about her and beg her to come back to him. He knew he would be acting like a fool, but he seriously didn't care at this point.   
  
The next morning he took a long shower, dressed, forced some food down, and left for Ginny's apartment by apparating. He took a deep breath as he appeared in front of her door. This was it. What was about to happen could damage him forever or make him the happiest man alive. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He tried again, but again there was no answer. He tried for ten more minutes before he finally gave up. She wasn't home. He knew she wasn't working because it was a Saturday.   
  
He then decided to apparate to Tilly's. He knocked on Tilly's house door. It was answered by her father.  
  
"Is Tilly home?" Draco asked politely.  
  
The older man smiled and nodded. "Why yes she is. Come in."  
  
Draco went into their living room and sat down. Her dad went and got Tilly. A couple of minutes later Tilly came into the living room. She was surprised to see Draco.  
  
"Draco?"   
  
Draco stood up. "Tilly, I wanted to ask you about Ginny."  
  
Tilly's eyes sparkled. "Of course! What is it?"  
  
"Do you know where she is? She's not at her apartment."  
  
"She's in Italy for a month. It's a teacher session thing."  
  
"Do you know where she's staying?"  
  
Tilly told him the address of the hotel. Draco thanked her and left to go back to the Manor. He threw in some floo powder in the fireplace and said the name of the hotel. Going long distance by floo powder was much easier than apparating. When he got to the hotel, he went and asked to see if a Virginia Weasley had checked in.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," the lady at the desk said. "I'm afraid she hasn't checked in. She was suppose to check in a few days ago, but we haven't seen nor heard from her."  
  
Draco began to worry. What in the hell was going on? He apparated to Ginny's apartment and decided to ask her neighbors if they knew where she was. His interviews seemed futile so far, until he knocked on one of the doors on the main floor. It was answered by an attractive man that seemed no more than a couple of years younger than Draco.  
  
"Hello," Draco said. He showed him a picture of Ginny. "Have you seen her? Her name's Ginny Weasley, or she goes by the name of Ginny too-"  
  
"Yes I've seen her," the man interrupted Draco. "She lives on the floor above."  
  
Draco nodded. "I was wondering if you've seen her this past week?"  
  
The man closed an eye in thought. "Yes I have. I saw her last week going somewhere with a man. I was just going into my apartment from grocery shopping."  
  
Draco's heart sank. Had she already found someone else? "Could you describe him?" Draco asked through the lump in his throat.  
  
"About your height. Brown hair, well dressed."  
  
"Was there any mention of a name?" Draco asked hopefully. This all somehow seemed so odd. He knew that Ginny was not irresponsible. She would not just pick up her things and run off with a man without telling anyone. Something was wrong.  
  
The man shook his head. "Nope," then he gave Draco a look, noting his muscular frame and towering figure, as if deciding if it was safe to say what he wanted to say. He obviously decided that it was. "It was unfortunate that the guy was with her, because I wanted to take her to dinner. And maybe have some dessert afterwards, if you know what I mean," the guy wriggled his eyebrows at him.  
  
Draco thanked the man with a punch to his eye and left with the man yelling threats of calling his lawyer. Draco racked his brain, trying to see if anyone that he knew had brown hair and was about as tall as he was. He came up blank.   
  
Draco hadn't realized how late it was until he glanced at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. He wanted to keep on searching, but the logical side of his brain told him that he couldn't do much in the dark. Feeling worried, Draco went home. He knew that he needed someone to help him.   
  
Over dinner his mother tried to make light conversation, but finally gave up when she realized that she might as well be talking to herself because he wasn't paying her the slightest attention.   
  
Draco couldn't go to sleep until late into the night. Even in sleep he could not escape his worry. In his dream, he saw Ginny running toward him, her smile brightening her face. Her face suddenly changed as her eyes widened and her mouth opened in surprise. Then her eyes closed as she began falling. Draco ran to her as fast as he could run. He caught her before she hit the ground. There was a scorched mark on her back. He heard a soft chuckle and looked up to see a masked figure with a wand pointed at Ginny. Draco turned her over and shook her.  
  
"Ginny," he called. "Wake up."  
  
But she did not stir, and like a great blow that sent his mind reeling, it struck him that she was dead. As he pulled her lifeless body closer to him, he heard a woman. He looked around and saw a brown haired woman weeping.   
  
Draco woke up, soaked in sweat. His breathing was heavy as his brain rushed to reassure him that it was only a dream. He thought it was still night, but a look at the clock told him that it was nearly ten o'clock. He looked outside his window and could see the sun through his curtains.   
  
Draco got up and dressed. He decided to go to Damius's and ask him if he would help Draco find Ginny. With a quick bite of breakfast, he apparated right to Damius's front door and knocked. He waited a few minutes but no one came. He tried the knob, but it was locked. He circled around the manor to the kitchen door which he hoped was unlocked. As he crossed the lawn to the door, he spotted something lying on the grass. As he came closer, he saw that it was orange. He picked it up and examined it. It was an orange rubbber band, and he knew that it was the kind that girls used for their hair. His heart stopped when he saw strands of hair tangled in the rubber band. Strands of hair that were flaming red.   
  
________________________________  
  
There's your chapter 11! Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! I love you all! Please review! It's a great birthday present! super-sailor-saturn39 


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to everyone who reviewed me in my last chapter and to all those who wished me a happy birthday! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor any characters related to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Though it would be nice to own Draco Malfoy...*drool* 

_______________________________  
Pain was coursing through her body. Every nerve seemed like it was on fire. Ginny had never had the Cruciatus Curse performed on her, but she was sure this was what it must feel like. Harry had told her once some of the horrible things He-Who-Must-Not-Still-Be-Named had done to him. 

Through the hot burning pain in her left side, she could feel cool stone beneath her. With a soft cry of pain, she rolled onto her back. Slowly she forced her heavy lids open, giving herself time to adjust to the darkness. At first she was confused and disoriented. She had no clue where she was, not even a vague one. Then suddenly the onslaught of memories came rushing into her already aching head. Damius and his brother, torturing her, keeping her imprisoned in their dungeon. Through her blackening world, she had been able to hear Damius say that her absence from the world would bring Draco looking for her and that her tortured body would only add to his pleasure as he watched Draco's pain at seeing her. 

_"And then," Damius had added, his voice gleeful. "I will kill the bloody bastard and take revenge for my family."_

Ginny was oblivious to time. To her it seemed that time did not pass here, but still she wondered how long she had been here. A day? A week? Maybe a month? But no matter the time, she felt that she had been here too long. Was Damius or his brother going to kill her? If so, her wretched mind thought, she hoped he did it soon so she could end her suffering. 

Very slowly Ginny began to sit up. Every part of her body screamed in protest, but she ignored them. Her stubborness that mother nature had given her- or rather she had inherited it from Ron- forced her to ignore the weekness of her body and concentrate on what she wanted to accomplish. Once she had sat up, she sat panting, letting her body rest from the sharp pain. 

She briefly closed her eyes, then opened them to look around. The light provided by the torch illuminated the dungeon. Ginny examined herself and closed her eyes again, suddenly feeling sick at the thought that flashed across her mind. The jeans and shirt that she had last remembered putting on were gone. Instead she had nothing else on- save her undergarments- except a black robe. That meant that Damius or his brother had undressed her. She had no memory of being undressed. She knew that she had blacked out too many times and for too long a time to remember much. 

Ginny glanced at the tray of food sitting against the cell wall. She didn't trust the food, in fact every time that she had ate it, she never remembered what happened next. She knew that they put some kind of potion in it, but her body needed nourishment. 

Her stomach growled and seemed to twist itself, demanding that she eat something before her body shut down on her. Ginny carefully got up, careful not to move her head too much. She swayed as she stood up and quickly grabbed the metal bars to stop herself from falling down. Ginny used the bars as her support as she walked over on to the other side of the cell where the tray of food was laying. She collapsed on the ground when she got there. She hungrily ate the food, forcing herself to eat slowly. She sat against the barred wall once she was done, feeling a little stronger. 

She suddenly sat up straight when she heard the sound of shoes against stone. She turned her head around, and her heart began beating faster in panic. It was Damius's brother. Ginny quickly got up, forgetting her pain. Damius's brother walked to her cell, his face impassive. He opened the door and stepped inside, his wand held out in front of him. 

He smiled and gave a mock bow. "It's nice to see you awake, Miss Weasley. You've been out for quite sometime." 

Ginny felt an unexpected surge of anger at him. "You would see me awake much more often if you wouldn't put drugs in my food," she snapped. 

He laughed softly. "I see that despite everything you've been through you still haven't lost your temper. On a happier note, you'll be happy to know that your husband is here." 

Ginny gasped. No, he couldn't be here. It wasn't safe. He had to leave immediately. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to him. 

"Oh yes." He checked his watch and said mildy, "I daresay his death is approaching us. I suppose you would want to watch him die before you die yourself as well?" 

She backed away from him as he began approaching her. "Leave me alone!" she cried. 

He pointed his wand at her. "Play any tricks and I'll kill you on the spot." 

Ginny had no choice but to remain motionless as he got closer to her. If there was any chance that she could escape and save Draco, she would take it, and there was no chance of escaping if she didn't let him take her out of this cell. Besides, she had already begun to feel weak and dizzy again and didn't think she could fight him even if her life depended on it which, unfortunately, it did. 

"You put something in the food," she murmured as her vision began to blur. 

"Nothing escapes you, does it?" she couldn't see him, but his tone of voice suggested that he was smirking. "It's just a simple sleeping potion, but it's quite potent if you add some dragon scales, something I discovered when I was in school. But enough about my ingenuity. Damius will be impatient if we don't get everything set up for Draco soon." 

Ginny's legs gave out on her and she felt herself hit the ground. She coughed as she breathed in the dust. Her eyes closed of their own volition as her world turned black again. 

***  
Draco tucked the hair band into the pocket of his robe, his mind whirling. _Don't jump to conclusions,_ he told himself, trying to think calmly. _You know that it could belong to any girl. Ginny's not the only one who has red hair._ But even his rational thinking did nothing to abate the feeling of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. 

He ignored the feeling and tucked the hair band into the pocket of his robe. He knocked on the kitchen door and opened it after receiving no answer. 

"Who's there?" Damius called. 

"It's Draco," he replied. 

"I'm in the sitting room." 

Draco made his way to the sitting room. Damius was sitting behind his desk, the desktop littered with papers. He got up when Draco entered. 

"Hi Draco," Damius smiled. He motioned for him to sit down and poured him a drink. Draco took a sip and felt the liquid burn its way down his throat. "I wasn't expecting you today. Did you come for any particular reason?" 

Draco sighed. "You should sit down, Damius. It's going to be a long story." 

Damius regarded Draco with a thoughtful expression on his face after Draco told him about how he thought Ginny was in trouble. They both remained silent for a few minutes before Damius decided to speak. 

"I want to help you, Draco, but I don't know how to. I don't have the ability to pinpoint her location," he frowned. "Let's go to the library, perhaps one of the books will have something on locating someone." 

Draco nodded and followed him into the library. He watched as Damius scanned through the shelves of books, pulling one out every so often. Draco waited while Damius opened the books, looked through them, and then closed them. He sighed as he turned to look at Draco. 

"I can't find anything," he seemed frustrated. 

Draco gave him a small smile. "Don't worry about it. We'll just rely on the old muggle way of following the clues." 

Damius shook his head and then brightened up. "I remember there was a book about some complex spells and potions. I remember reading it earlier today. I was doing research on a sleeping potion. If I can only remember where I put it..." he trailed off, deep in thought. "Oh, I remember now. It's in the sitting room on the table. Would you mind getting it?" 

Draco went out of the library and stopped in front of the front sitting room doors. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. The room was dark, and Draco had to pull out his wand to light his way. He glanced at where the windows were and realized that the blinds weren't open. Shrugging he went to the table and shined his light on it, searching for the book. He spotted it and grabbed it. As he turned to leave, he spotted something that was much darker than its surrounding. He cautiously walked toward it, holding his wand out in front of him. Draco nearly dropped his wand when he saw what it was. It was a slumped over figure, its hand bound behind a chair, and from what Draco could tell, its legs were also tied to the chair. But what shocked him the most and made his heart stop was the shock of long red hair. 

The book fell from his hand as he froze. Then his body suddenly carried him over to Ginny. He knelt down in front of her and gently lifted up her head. He smoothed back her hair. Her face was abnormally pale, and her eyes were closed. He clenched his teeth in anger when he saw that she was gagged. 

"Oh Ginny," he whispered as he took out the gag. He quickly cut the ropes that were holding her to the chair. Her arms fell limply to her side. _Damn you Damius,_ he thought. Unmeasured amounts of rage flooded his body, making him see red. _Why the fuck did you do this for? I'll kill you, you son of a bitch._ Draco didn't know how many curse words he knew until then. He knelt down and picked Ginny up in his arms. He flinched and his heart tore when he realized how light she was. He could feel her bones through her robes. He turned toward the door and froze when he saw a figure standing in front of it. 

"Going somewhere, Malfoy?" the unfamiliar voice asked. 

"Who the hell are you?" Draco snapped. Draco couldn't see his face because of the dark room. "Show me your face, you coward." Draco heard the man mutter some words and the blinds suddenly opened, flooding the room with brilliant sunlight. At first Draco thought it was Damius, but after looking at him for a while, Draco knew that it was not Damius. 

"So I finally get to meet the infamous Draco Malfoy," the man sneered. 

"Tell me who you are," Draco demanded. 

"Does Anton Flemming ring a bell?" 

"No." 

Anton smiled. "Yes, well I wouldn't expect it to. Damius doesn't talk much about me. You see, I'm like a secret brother. Only really close friends with the family know that I exist." 

"So why should I care?" 

"Well, Damius wants to get back at the Malfoys for what your family did to Evette. But I'm just here to kill you for the hell of it," he grinned. 

Draco was puzzled. "Evette?" 

Anton sighed. "Yes. My far off grandmother or something," he shrugged. "I don't exactly know, or do I care. Damius is the one with the plot for revenge. He can tell you about it," Anton looked behind him. "Oh look, here he comes." 

A few seconds later, Damius joined Anton in the doorway. He spotted Draco and glanced at Ginny who was still unconscious in his arms. He smirked and looked into Draco's eyes. 

"I see you've found your girlfriend. She's been here for almost two weeks and when she's not unconscious, she's quite a hot tempered girl," he paused and stared at Draco. "I've been waiting for this moment for years. I've come up with thousands of plans on how to kill you, but none of them appealed to me. I thought I'd never come up with the perfect plan," he nodded at Ginny, "until she came along. She's had quite the effect on you." 

"All those times we were alone together, why didn't you kill me then?" Draco asked. 

"Your mother always knew where you were. If I killed you then, I would've been sent to Azkaban on charge of murder since I was the only one who was with you. Plus, what's the fun of killing you if I don't cause you some pain first? The hard part was I didn't know your weakness. Ever since we were children you never showed a fear for anyone or anything. I never saw you cry either. You never showed any signs of emotion. You were bloody hopeless and I was getting impatient. I wanted to make you suffer over the death of someone you loved like my family did for Evette. My first thought was your mother, but even she didn't seem to matter much to you. Just when I was about to give up and just kill you, Ginny came into your life. You couldn't imagine how much joy I felt. I just needed to wait a little longer." 

"Wait for what?" Draco said coldly, his silver eyes flashing. 

"Wait for you to get more attached to her, to fall more deeply in love with her so it would hurt you more to watch her die," a crazed smile crossed his face. 

"If you kill both me and her, you'll still be sent to Azkaban for murder," Draco said. 

He shook his head. "I know that you did not tell your mum where you were going, nor does anyone else know where you are. I could simply kill you and easily dispose of your body. Sure there will be investigations, but no one will suspect me. Anton here is quite the genius at covering his tracks" 

"Kill me but let her go," Draco said. 

Damius chuckled and shook his head again. "I can't do that, Draco. I need to kill you both so people will think that you two ran off together. That would be a plausible theory since most people were against your marriage anyway." 

Draco was kept from replying as his attention turned to Ginny who was beginning to stir in his arms. He glanced up at Damius and Anton who were still standing in the doorway and looking at him. He wanted to lay her down, but he was afraid that Damius and Anton would attack him. But he knelt down anyway, carefully laying Ginny on the floor, resting her head on his lap. She started to whimper. 

"Shh," he hushed her, stroking her hair. He kept an eye on the two brothers, his wand in his hand. "It's OK Ginny. I'm here." 

Draco knew he would neve forget the look in her eyes when she opened them. They were so full of fear. The light that was once in her eyes was gone, and they were now dull and seemed lifeless. 

"Draco?" she whispered. 

Draco momentarily closed his eyes so he wouldn't drown in her eyes that were so full of misery. "Yes Ginny, it's me. I'm here." 

She spoke so softly that Draco had to bend down to hear her. "Are they gone?" 

"No, but I won't let them hurt you," Draco glared with pure hatred at the two brothers who were watching them intently. 

Ginny looked to where Draco was looking and gasped. "Draco, you have to get out of here! They're going to kill you, and oh God, it will be all my fault." She dissolved into uncontrollable tears. 

He pulled her closer and tried to calm her down, looking warily every now and then at Damius and Anton. "It's all right, Ginny. They're not going to hurt either of us." 

She did not seem to hear him as she still continued to sob. Her body racked with the force of her tears as Draco clenched his teeth to hold back his own grief. He couldn't imagine the hell she must've gone through. She brought her hands up to her face and continued to cry. With a strangled sound, Draco hugged her to him. He wished that Damius and Anton wouldn't stand there and look at Ginny and him as if they were cheap entertainment. 

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," he whispered softly. "Please stop crying. After we get out of this house, I'm going to take you back to the Islands, all right? Then we're going to forget all about this. We'll stay there as long as you like. Remember the ocean? Remember our hike and how I fell into that puddle of mud? Do you?" 

Ginny's sobs slowly subsided as she lowered her hands to look at him. "Yes," she replied, her voice shaky. 

"Do you want to go back there?" 

Ginny gulped, glanced at Damius and Anton, and back to Draco. "Yes." 

"All right, we'll go back there." He carefully helped Ginny to her feet, his wand still clutched in his hand. He was getting her out of here no matter what. Even if he had to blow a hole in the wall to get her safely out of here, then so be it. Slowly they made their way to the door, Draco careful to help Ginny walk and watch Damius and Anton at the same time. As they neared the door, Draco could see the two brothers stiffen in unison. Draco stopped about ten feet away from them. 

"Let us go," he commanded. 

"Don't be an idiot. You think we're simply going to let you go after all that we've been through to plan this whole thing?" Damius said. "Oh no. We're going to make sure that we kill you both." 

Draco was not able to dodge the streak of red light that suddenly flew past Damius and right at him. It hit him on his right arm, the arm that held his hand. Sudden bursts of sharp pain made his hand loosen its grip on his wand. He heard the muffled thud as it fell to the carpeted floor. He clenched his teeth to keep from crying out in pain. 

"Draco!" Ginny cried, a horrified expression on her face. 

He roughly pushed her aside as another red streak rushed out of Anton's wand and headed straight for the arm that was supporting Ginny. The same astonishing pain rushed through his arm. Through his pain he heard Ginny give a startled cry as she fell to the floor. He knew that it would take a miracle to bring both brothers down. Draco looked around the floor in search of his wand. He spotted it near a chair and made a dive for it. Before he could reach it, he heard Damius cry, "_Accio wand._" The wand flew from Draco's reach, rose into the air, and straight into Damius's expectant hand. 

"We can't have you with a wand now, can we?" he grinned down at him. Draco quickly got up on his feet again, aware of the dull throb in his arms. "You really should watch your girlfriend," Damius said. 

Draco looked over to where Ginny was and saw Anton's arm pressed against her throat, his wand pointed at her. Draco took a step toward her, but was stopped by Damius's threat. "Take one more step and Anton will kill her." 

Draco stopped and looked at him. "Why are you doing this?" 

Damius sighed, as if he was going to do something that was not worth his time. "Family history, Malfoy. Remember Evette and Elios? Well your family murdered her. It's just about time I revenge her death. After all, she was forced into a marriage by Elios." 

"That was a long time ago, and nobody in my family murdered her. It was one of her jealous suitors," Draco snapped. 

A look of disgust crossed Damius's features. "You Malfoys were always good at lying. But no matter how long ago it was, some wounds never heal unless you have the right medicine to heal it. And my killing you and Ginny is just the right medicine." 

"Enough with the chit-chat," Anton interrupted him. "Let's kill them and get it over with." 

"Patience Anton," Damius said calmly. "You'll have your fun soon enough." 

"Forget it, Damius. I've waited long enough. _Silgerius Monious._" 

Draco instinctively threw himself on the floor, but suddenly realized that the spell had not been aimed at him. He cringed as he heard Ginny scream out in pure agony. With lightning speed he got to his feet and ran for Anton who had let go of Ginny, now on the floor, her body convulsed in spasms of pain. He tackled Anton to the ground, sending his wand flying into the air. Draco did not know where it landed, nor did he care. His main goal was to punch the living daylight out of this bastard. He watched as his fists connected time after time with Anton's face. Draco suddenly felt himself flipped through the air and suddenly found himself on his back, Anton on top of him and punching him. He winced as Anton delivered an especially hard blow to his jaw. He felt something warm trickle down his mouth. Again they both flipped over, Draco now on top of Anton. Draco felt every punch that Anton gave him and repaid him back for every punch. 

~*~*  
Ginny forced herself to get up off the floor. Her aching body protested, but she paid no attention to it. The curse that Anton had thrown at her had practically shut her body down. The pain was incomparable to the torture that she had been submitted to since she had come to this place. If the Cruciatus Curse was the worst pain-causing curse there was, Ginny was sure the Silgerius Monious took a close second. 

Through her dizziness she saw Damius move closer to Draco and Anton who were fighting on the floor, wands forgotten. Ginny walked over to him, an anger that she thought she could never feel, welling up inside her. She saw him point his wand at Draco, another wand grasped in his other hand. Her movement drew his attention to her. His blue eyes seemed cold and empty as he stared at her. 

"Don't you dare," Ginny said quietly, stopping in front of him. 

He sneered. "Don't worry, you'll be joining him." 

With a cry of rage, Ginny jumped on him. They both tumbled to the floor. Ginny winced as she felt the sharp jab of a wand. She cursed her hair as it fell in her face and covered her clear view of Damius, who was struggling violently to aim his wand at her. She felt his elbow in her right eye. Immediately it began to water, and she could no longer see out of it. Through her left eye she fought to grab one of the wands from him. He was so much stronger than her, but she was quicker than he was. She grabbed a wand with a cry of triumph which quickly turned into a gasp as all the air escaped her. Damus had punched her in her stomach. She quickly got up and away from him, breathing deeply to drag air into her lungs. She pointed her wand at him. 

"I swear I'll kill you," she panted. 

He smiled at her. "I was not aware that you were a murderer, Ginny. I don't think you have the guts to do an Unforgivable Curse. I must say your poor, pathetic family would be quite sad if they found out that you were thrown into Azkaban. But you know if you kill me, Draco will die too." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"If you utter even one curse, Anton will kill him." 

"Not if he can't hear me. _Interum,_" blue fire rushed out of the wand Ginny had and raced toward Damius. It followed him as he jumped to the side to dodge it and engulfed him. Ginny covered her ears from his shrieks of pain. She watched as he fell to the floor and wreathed in pain. His skin seemed to absorb the flames as it slowly disappeared. He laid there on the floor, facedown, gasping for breath. 

"You bitch," she barely heard him say. 

"I can be as much an asshole as you can," she snapped, keeping an eye on his wand hand. "You've pissed me off enough that I wouldn't hesitate to curse you with every curse I know." 

He smirked from the ground. "Never knew you could be like Draco." 

The mention of Draco reminded Ginny that he was still on the ground, fighting with Anton. She did not dare look at them, knowing that Damius would attack her the moment she turned her eyes away from him. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." She realized that Damius was not listening to her, but staring past her toward Draco and Anton. She heard loud grunts from both of them. 

Unable to resist, Ginny looked back too and realized her mistake as she heard Damius cry, "_Expelliarmus._" 

Her wand was ripped from her grasp as she flew back and hit the wall with a sickening thud. Her head hit the wall, resulting in an instant headache. She slumped to the floor, falling face forward, seeing white spots. She breathed, taking in the scent of the carpet. She looked up and saw Damius walking up to Draco and Anton who were oblivious to his presence. She knew what he was going to do with the wand that he was pointing at them. She jumped up and ran in front of Draco as Damius cried, "_Crucio._" 

All Ginny could do was scream. Her nerves felt like they were on fire and every part of her body seemed to be pierced with thin sharp knives. Her head ached so much she longed for it to explode. What felt like an hour later, the pain subsided enough so that Ginny could open her eyes and think. 

"Ginny!" she heard Draco call before she heard him gasp. 

"Idiot," Anton said. 

Ginny slowly got up from the floor, using a nearby couch to help her. She saw Draco double up as Anton brought his knee up to Draco's stomach. Blood was dripping from Draco's mouth and dripped to the floor. Damius was muttering curses that sent light green sparks at Draco who flinched and bit his lip every time. 

"Stop it!" Ginny screamed. 

Anton turned his attention to her. "Shut it, wench. _Crucio._" 

Ginny again felt the unimaginable pain, only it felt worse since she still felt the pain from the last curse. Once the pain was gone, she found herself on the floor again. Shakily she got up. Draco was on the floor, struggling to get back up on his feet. Anton and Damius had moved back away from him. Ginny rushed as fast as she could to him, kneeling on the floor beside him. 

He looked up at her with weary eyes. "I'm sorry, Ginny." 

"For what?" she asked softly, brushing some of his hair off of his bloody forehead. 

"For putting you through all of this. If it weren't for me, you'd be home, safe, with your idiot brothers. But instead, you're here, suffering under the Cruciatus Curse and everything else that I can't even imagine. Your family and just about everybody else was right. We weren't meant to be together. Just by thinking about you I put you in danger. And now you're going to get killed because of me," he sneered at himself. "Spoiled, rotten Draco. Always having to have his way, no matter what the costs. Well look at the costs now. Everything Potter or your brother has said about me is true. I am nothing but a worthless git." 

Ginny panicked. Things were hopeless. She had thought that by Draco being here that everything would be all right, until now. She had never heard Draco put himself down before, let alone agree with anything Harry or Ron said about him, so things were worse than they appeared. If that were the case then, Ginny gulped, then Draco and her were sure to die. But she wanted to be strong for him. Agreeing with him would just make him more depressed and feel like a failure. 

"Don't ever talk like that again," Ginny said fiercely, her eyes burning. "If you ever say that again about yourself, Draco, I swear I'll slap you. Is that how you're going to let Damius and Anton win, by giving up? The Draco I fell in love with never gives up, and trust me, I should know. We're going to get out of here, Draco. You promised me that we could go back to the Islands again. It's bad to break a promise to the person who loves you," the words left her mouth before she could stop herself, but it did not matter. There was a fifty-fifty chance that she was going to die, and before she did, she needed to let him know that she loved him. But she certainly did not want him to know that she was afraid that they weren't going to get out of here alive. 

He grinned at her. "You always had bad timing, Weasley, confessing your love for me while I have more pressing matters to worry about. How am I suppose to pick you up and kiss you now, when I can't even move my arms?" 

"There's always tomorrow," she whispered. She leaned down and met his lips gently with hers. She could taste his blood. She trailed her lips across his cheek to his ear, and pretended to kiss it. "There's two of us and there's two of them. I'll get Damius, and you can get Anton. I would never be able to do anything with Anton since he is taller and stronger than Damius. I'll create a distraction, and you give that asshole all the injuries you can. Get his wand away from him, and if I can't get Damius down, feel free to help me after you stun Anton." 

He nibbled on her ear. "You're crazy," he whispered back, his breath tickling her ear. 

"I hang around you too much," she replied, pulling away from him. 

"Run Ginny," Draco said quietly. "I love you too much to watch you die. Go!" Anyone would think that he was serious, but Ginny saw a subtle sign of the tiniest of smiles on his lips. She knew that he was just saying that to fool Damius and Anton. 

Ginny turned and ran toward the doorway, dodging Damius's and Anton's curses. She heard two pairs of footsteps behind her. She was careful to zigzag to keep from getting hit. She was almost to the door when she heard a heavy thud. She turned around and ran as fast as she could at Damius who had paused as his brother once again fought with Draco. Ginny threw her weight on him, catching him by surprise and throwing him to the floor. She went down with him, trying to grab the two wands out of his hands. Damius grunted and kicked her in the stomach. Ginny couldn't breathe, but didn't stop fighting him. She caught one of his arms and held tight. She sank her teeth into it, hearing him yelp. His grip loosened on the wand. Ginny immediately grabbed it out of his hand just as she heard, through her heavy breathing and Damius's grunts, Draco cry out, "_Petrificus Totalus._" 

Damius kicked her with both of his legs, sending her flying backward into a shelf of books. The books fell on her as she lay on the ground. _Damn walls and shelves. I crash into them everytime he sends me flying,_ a small part of her mind thought, unwilling to accept the danger that she was in. She closed her fists and realized with horror that she did not hold a wand. 

"One word and she's dead," she heard Damius say. "Drop the wand." 

~*~*  
Draco threw Anton's wand toward Damius's feet. Damius did not bother to pick it up, but instead stepped on it. Draco watched helplessly as Ginny stood up, casually smoothing her hair back from her face and dusting off her robe, giving Damius a radiant smile. Draco's mind balked at the fact that she could be so playful despite all the danger she was in. 

"I daresay you could try sending me into a couch or something. Those walls and shelves are really getting boring to crash into," she said. 

Draco could tell by Damius's wide eyes that he was surprised too, but his wand still remained pointed at Ginny. 

She rubbed her stomach. "I'm hungry. You got any food? I'm in the mood for a good sandwich." 

"What the fu-" Damius trailed off. Ginny simply grinned at him. There was a moment of silence, then Damius's eyes flashed. "Of course! The book," he stared at the scattered books on the floor. 

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "A book, eh? Yes, you have quite a few of them," she looked down at the floor. "You're very careless. Throwing people into bookshelves and upsetting the books and not straightening them up again." 

"What have you done to her?" Draco demanded, not able to keep the puzzlement out of his voice. 

"I didn't do anything to her!" Damius snapped. "One of those books makes a person's worries and fears disappear when it's opened." 

"Why the hell would you get something like that?" Draco asked. 

"It was my mum's. She used it to relief herself once in a while of worries. I've forgotten about it." 

As Damius looked thoughtfully at the books on the floor, Draco looked at Ginny. She was grinning foolishly at him, then to his amazement, she tilted her head ever so slightly to indicate the door. It took Draco a few moments to realize that she was buying time so he could escape. He shook his head furiously. He was not leaving here without her. He knew that she was seething with anger at him, though her face did not betray her feelings. 

She stared at him, pointed to herself then him, and held up three fingers. Draco understood perfectly what she was trying to say. She mouthed, "Three, two, one," and they both bolted to the door. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Draco saw a flash of green light and saw Ginny fall to the floor. His blood turned cold. "No!" he bellowed. He changed his course and charged at Damius. He stopped within an inch of Damius's wand. "What the fuck have you done?!" Draco yelled. 

"The bitch got what she deserved," Damius said coldly. 

Draco ducked down and swung his leg, knocking Damius off his foot. "You fucking bastard!" he cried as he grabbed Damius's wand and threw it behind him. Draco then proceeded to punch his face. He felt Damius's punch all over his body, but ignored it. He was beyond rage. Ginny. Dead. His life was gone. He had missed her even when she was alive and away from him for half a year. Now he would be away from her until the day he died. He was panting and could barely raise his fists anymore to punch Damius. He stopped completely and realized that Damius was not moving. He grabbed the wand and muttered a stunning spell that drained more of his strength. 

Draco got up and slowly walked over to Ginny's lifeless body. He fell to his knees, turning Ginny onto her back. Her eyes were closed, and her whole face was paper white, interrupted by bruises here and there. He gathered her in his arms, flinching as he felt her cold skin. He gently smoothed back her hair, supporting her head to keep it from flopping back. Never had he felt such pain and sorrow. His heart felt like it was about to crack and shatter into a million pieces, never to be mended again. But some part of him that _needed_ hope to survive wanted one last try. 

"Ginny, you silly red-head," he whispered. "Get up so we can go back to the islands like I promised," her eyes remained closed. "You said it was bad to break a promise to the one that loves me," he buried his face in her hair. "So don't let me break it." Never in his life had he felt such heartache. He didn't know how long he sat there clutching her. His body felt battered and useless. But it was in excellent condition compared to how he felt inside. He got up, feeling dead inside. He glanced at the window and saw that the sun was getting ready to set. He picked up Ginny's still body. He knew that he needed to bring her back to her family, but he would not stick around to witness their sorrow. Draco knew he would break if they accused him of being the reason for her death. He vainly tried to swallow the lump in his throat. They were right, he _was_ the reason for Ginny's death.  
__________________________________  
There! Finally! This took me a month to get this chapter done! Hopefully I'll get the next one out sooner!super-sailor-saturn39 


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to everyone ho reviewed me on my previous chapter! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to it. JK Rowling has that honor.   
_________________________________________  
Draco stared at his mother without really seeing her. He had been drifting in and out of reality since Ginny's death. From the date that her mother had told him, only a few days had passed. He had remembered Ginny's mum's cry of anguish when she had found Ginny in her bed and could not awaken her. Draco had been draped in his father's invisibility cloak, standing on the other side of Ginny's bed. He wanted to see her before he was forced to stay away from her. As far as he knew, her family left her in her room until the funeral was arranged. 

His heart had nearly broken when Arianna had asked her mother if Ginny was sleeping. Draco had to pinch himself from crying out and exposing himself. Without anybody's knowledge, he stayed by her bed from morning till night. He only left when there were too many people in the room and when he felt like he was going to break down. 

He had apparated himself and Ginny to her mum and dad's house from Damius's. He had carefully laid her in her bed and had stood by her bedside all night long and into the day. 

"Draco darling," his mother was saying, touching him on the shoulder. 

Draco blinked and focused his attention on his mum. He then remembered that he was having lunch with her and that they were at the Manor. "Yes?" he said. 

His mum sighed. "Darling, you must pull yourself together. Surely the poor little wench didn't mean that much to you?" 

Draco's eyes darkened. "Don't you ever speak about her like that again," he said in a deadly voice. 

His mum laughed, tossing a strand of her blond hair behind her shoulder. "You take that silly redhead much too seriously. You must understand, Draco, that we're all doomed to die sooner or later. Virginia's death just came sooner than expected, I suppose. She wasn't of much good use to anybody anyway-" 

Draco stood up, furious. "If you ever speak like that again, I swear by Merlin I'll slap you," he said. His cold, stone eyes met with her startled ones. "I'm tired of you putting her down. My God woman, can't you give her a break, even in death?" his voice broke on the word. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I love her, and I will not tolerate your disrespect to her. She may be dead to you, but she's still very much alive to me," he walked out of their dining room, slamming his door as hard as he could when he reached his bedroom. He paced in front of the fireplace until the imprint of his shoe could clearly be seen on the soft carpet. 

Ginny's funeral was in a few hours, and he intended to attend it. He wanted to see her one last time before all he had were his memories of her. He had sent flowers to the Weasley home, not putting his name on the cards. So far, none of Ginny's family or friends had come to see him, which he did not care. He knew they were going to come sooner or later. As if to prove his point, a knock sounded on his door a few minutes later. 

"Come in," he growled. 

Cheak peeked around the door, his eyes wide with fear. "M-Master Malfoy, sir, someone is here to see you, sir." 

The elf stepped aside to make way for Harry Potter to come into the room. Harry's eyes scanned the richly furnished room, then came to rest on Draco. "Hello Malfoy." 

Draco scowled at him, dismissing Cheak with a wave of his hand. "Get ouf of here, Potter." 

Harry, used to Malfoy's rude manner, went and made himself comfortable on one of his armchairs. "I'm glad to see you, too." 

Draco went and sat down on his couch. "Just tell me what the hell you want and get out of here. If I look at you any longer I'll puke." 

He grinned. "It's nice to know you haven't changed. I came because of- " he hesitated, "because of Ginny." 

Draco drew in his breath. "What about her?" he asked harshly. He saw sympathy flicker in Potter's eyes before it disappeared. 

"Look Malfoy I know you hate me, and trust me, the feeling's mutual. We have nothing in common, except that we both love Ginny. Her death nearly killed me," he paused, then cleared his throat, and continued. "It was a shock to everyone. Her family's devastated and so are her friends. Every morning when I wake up, I pray that it had been a bad nightmare. But as bad as I feel, you must feel ten times worse, because I know you were the one that loved her the most." 

"Don't tell me you came here to comfort me," Draco sneered. 

Harry sighed. "As crazy as that sounds, yes I did," he stood up in front of him, with his hands spread out. "All right, do your worse." 

Draco looked up at him as if he had lost his mind. "What the hell are you doing, Potter?" 

"I know you're mad. So just pretend I'm a punching bag and just let your emotions flow." 

"I always thought you were crazy, but now i _know._ Now get the hell out of here before I do you some serious bodily harm," Draco said. Harry remained in front of him, looking at him intently. "Tell me the real reason you came here, Pothead." 

"I know what you did for me during the Final Battle," Harry said quietly. "I never told anyone, out of the little respect I have for you," he gave a brief smile. "Without that spell that you'd cast, I wouldn't be here today. You're not the cold-hearted bastard that you want everybody to believe you are. I know how you're always hiding who you really are inside, Malfoy. I admired how Ginny was the only one who could get you to show any real feelings. After you left her at the end of sixth-year she was heart-broken to say in the least. She loved you very much. She hardly dated anyone and if she did, the relationships barely lasted more than two months. When you came back into her life, I've never seen her so happy. She tried to hide it from me, but I could tell. She was always happiest when she was with you." 

Draco's heart ached, but his face did not reveal his inner turmoil. "Too bad I ruined it for her, eh?" he said bitterly. 

"What do you mean?" 

Draco looked hard at Harry. This idiot had told him something that he needed to hear, as reluctant as he was to admit that Potter had actually said something worth his time. All the guilt that had been building up inside him seemed to flood his very soul as he struggled with his words. "No one knows, but Ginny died because of _me._ If it hadn't been for me she would still be alive. Her body was so bruised and broken when I found her in Damius's house. You should've seen the look in her eyes- " he drew in a ragged breath. "Twice she took the Cruciatus Curse. Once to save me, and the other for Damius's amusement. She was already in pain, and it just tripled because of the Curse. Her screams, my God, her screams," Draco's voice caught in his throat. "I wanted to help her, but my stupid, weak body wouldn't obey me. I should've been smart and ran behind her so Damius couldn't get her. He got her before I could stop him. The only thing that kept me from killing him was because I wanted him to suffer in Azkaban before he died." 

Harry was silent for a time, absorbing everything Draco had just told him. This blond haired man, always acting superior and arrogant to others, was sitting silent and still on the couch, his eyes shadowed and haunted. "Damius and his brother are in Azkaban, sentenced there for life. We all know that they were responsible for Ginny's death, not you. I've ordered the Ministry of Magic to leave you alone." 

Draco smirked at him. "Aren't you being a bit too kind, Potter? I don't need no favors from you. They're going to come and question me sooner or later." 

Harry gave him a subtle smile. "No they won't. Being the one who defeated Voldemort certainly has its perks." 

"Don't you think you're being a bit too cocky, Scarhead?' 

"No matter the extent of my cockiness, I'm afraid it will never measure up to yours, you hot-headed wanker." 

"I'll drink to that, you ass kisser," Draco downed a glass of Firewhiskey, feeling it burn its way down his throat. He felt a little better. Maybe Potter wasn't useless after all. 

Harry grinned. "As sad as I know it'll make you, I have to go." 

Draco didn't ask him where he was going, knowing that he was leaving for Ginny's funeral. Draco flipped him off as Harry grinned and left. 

~*~*  
A figure cloaked in black could be seen standing away from the big crowd of mourners. Silver eyes seemed to be flashing every few seconds, as its owner's mouth twisted. Draco forced himself not to break down. He hated the weather. It was a beautiful day, cloudless and sunny. Why should the rest of the world be happy while he felt so depressed? It seemed like everyone who was from Hogwarts was here. From Professor Dumbledore and, to Draco's surprise, Professor Snape. There was not a dry eye in sight, save for a few. 

The priest's voice droned on. The top of the coffin was full of roses, Ginny's favorite flowers. As the priest concluded the funeral, friends and family went and said their last good-bye to Ginny. Draco stayed where he was, in the shadow of a tree. Others spotted him, the same sympathetic look that he received from everyone he talked to in their eyes, but they did not approach him. They gathered in little groups to talk. Tilly saw him and made his way toward him. 

She hugged him tightly, her eyes welling up with tears. "I'm sorry, Draco." 

Draco hugged her back. Tilly was the only one beside Ginny who he let hug him. "Me too, Til." 

She pulled back and wiped the tears away. She smiled up at him. "Ginny wouldn't want us to act like this. She'd want us to move on with our lives," she lightly touched Draco's cheek. "I know that seems impossible right now, but just give yourself time to adjust." She gave him another hug and left to talk to Mrs. Weasley. 

Draco stayed under the tree until everyone left. He slowly made his way over to the coffin. He ran his hand over its smooth wooden surface. He touched the roses, its silky texture comforting him. Tilly was right, Ginny wouldn't want him moping around. But he couldn't let her go that easily. He didn't think he would ever be able to forget her no matter how hard he tried. He would have to move on, find love again if that were possible. Draco swallowed. Was it possible to love another woman as he had loved Ginny? 

He picked up a handful of dirt and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. This was it, this was his last good-bye to her. He threw it on her coffin, watching it scatter. He pressed his hand to his lips and touched the wooden surface again. "Good-bye Ginny," he whispered. "I've always have and always will love you. Until we meet again, love." 

He turned and started walking away. He rubbed his eye as they began to prickle. He paused as his eyes began to hurt and to blur his vision. He heard the sound of rustling cloth. Thinking that he was the cause for the noise, he ignored it. Again he heard it, but this time he knew that it wasn't from him. He carefully scanned the cemetery to see if anyone were still there. It was deserted. Again the noise came. He listened closely for the noise. It came from behind him. His heart leapt as he looked at Ginny's coffin. 

_It couldn't be,_ he thought wildly. He carefully walked over and heard a groan. This time he _knew_ it came from the coffin. He rushed over as thousands of thoughts flew through his head. He pushed the roses carelessly over the side. 

"Ginny?" he said. 

He heard a gasp as something started pounding the coffin lid. The sound startled him. He quickly opened it. Ginny was laying there gasping, her eyes wide with the same fear in her eyes that he had seen at Damius's. She looked wildly around, finally stopping on him. Her face was pale. Old bruises were fading from her face. 

"D-Draco?" she sounded out of breath. 

"Is it really you, Ginny?" he asked, unwilling to believe it. He ran his hand over her face, feeling her warm skin. She remained still as he ran his fingers over her eyes, cheek, and lips. He laid his hand over her heart and felt it beating, though a bit fast. 

She covered his hand with hers. "It's me, Draco," her voice quivered. She squeezed it. "What am I doing in here? Draco? I'm so scared, please hold me." 

He wrapped his arm around her and lifted her out of the coffin. He held her tight as he felt her tremble. He buried his face in her hair. He heard her sobs as she held him as tight as he was holding her. He planted kisses all over her face. 

"Ginny, you're alive, you're really alive. I thought you were dead. Thank God." 

He was so relieved that he felt like he was going to faint. They stood holding eachother for a long time. Finally Ginny stopped trembling and pulled back. She searched his face with her eyes. 

"What's going on?" She looked around, surprised to find that she was in a cemetery. She glanced back at the open coffin and her eyes widened. "W-was I in there?" 

"We thought you were dead. What would've happened if we'd have buried you?" 

"Dead? How long have I been... dead?" 

"It's been four days since Damius's. Your mum had the doctors check you, and they said that you were dead." 

"I've been gone for four days?" she said, startled. "Everything was so dark. It only seems like it's been a couple of hours, or minutes. It feels like I've been taking a short nap." 

He looked at her wonderingly, part of him still not able to believe that she was alive. She must've seen the look that crossed his eyes. "It's really me. I think Damius used a curse that put me into a really deep sleep. I'm guessing he wanted me to suffocate to death once I was six feet under." 

Draco shivered. "Don't talk like that. This is so unbelievable. I-I can't believe you're a-alive. Saying I'm relieved is an understatement." 

"You don't believe I'm alive?" she asked. She reached up and pulled his head down. His lips met hers, sending warmth flooding through his body. He kissed her tentatively at first, then passionately as he reveled in her soft warm lips that he hadn't kissed for over six months. She pulled back and grinned up at him. "Proof enough?" 

He groaned. "Maybe we should settle this in bed?" 

She shivered. "I can't believe I'm still turned on by you right after I just got out of my coffin, too." 

He had learned not to waste time. The recent happenings of the past couple of weeks had taught him a life's lesson the hard way. He didn't care what he had to do. He wasn't losing her ever again. 

"Ginny," he said quietly. "I love you." She looked down at the ground, lowering her head. He lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Now would be a good time to say the same thing to me." 

"You already know I love you," she said softly. Her eyes seemed to be filled with pain. "But I don't think it's enough to make a marriage work." 

"What are you talking about?" he asked gruffly. 

"Draco, if I know anything about you, I know that you get bored with things. What makes you think that you won't get bored with me? Just the thought of you taking lovers is enough to make me break again." 

He sighed. "You don't get it, do you Weasley? I would never _ever_ get bored with you. I love you. I've loved you since our sixth year at Hogwarts. That's been six years, Ginny, _six_ years. If I haven't stopped loving you in six years, I'm positive I'll love you forever." 

She looked at him, startled. "You've loved me since our sixth year?" He nodded. She bit her lip. "I-I'm not sure." 

He gently grasped her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "I know I hurt you, Ginny, and I'm sorry. I know my apology isn't worth it, but if there's anything I can do to prove to you how much I love you and always will, please let me know." 

~*~*  
Ginny looked into his eyes. How could she believe him? Everything seemed so confusing. He was always calm and controlled. _But not when he's with you,_ a voice told her. Ginny's heart leapt. Of course! He only lost control when he was with her. _That must mean I affect him the same way that he affects me. And if that's the case, then he must love me as much as I love him,_ she thought. All the unhappiness she had felt when she had left him was not worth living with. She wanted him, she _needed_ him. And she was more than willing to give him a second chance. 

She grasped his hands with her own. "Just promise me one thing," she said. 

"Anything." 

"Promise you'll never leave me, no matter what," she looked closely at him, looking into his eyes to see his expression. 

There was nothing but truth and total honesty in his eyes. "I swear." She wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up and kissed her. She didn't think her body would ever stop reacting to Draco the way it did. "My wife." 

She pulled back to look at him. "Your wife? We're not married anymore." He grinned mischievously. "Are we?" 

"I never turned in the divorce papers, so legally you're still my wife." 

"I would expect something like that from you," she nibbled his ear. "I've missed you so much." 

He groaned. "I don't think a cemetery is an ideal place to make love." 

"So what are we still doing here?" she asked, a glint in her eyes. He grinned and the next moment they were in Draco's bedroom. 

~*~*  
"I wonder what everyone's reaction will be when they find out you're alive," Draco said as he laid with Ginny in his bed. He ran his hand over her bare back. 

She snuggled closer to him. "I'm guessing they'll be shocked." 

He looked down at her. "You know we'll have to go see them today." 

She lifted her head to kiss him. "Yeah, let's go right now." 

"Aren't you tired?" he asked as she got out of bed. "If I remember correctly you always slept for hours after we made love." 

She looked at him over her shoulder and made a face. "I've slept for four days. If you slept for four days, do you think _you_ would be tired?" 

He smiled. "You're right." 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "There's something you don't hear everyday. Draco Malfoy telling someone that they're right." She picked up the white dress that her family had put on her when she was supposedly dead. "I don't suppose you could burn this, do you?" Draco didn't answer her. She looked at him and blushed hotly when she realized that he was admiring her naked body. She wrapped the dress around her. "Draco," she said. 

He looked at her red face. "Sorry, I was busy. What did you say?" 

Ginny sighed in exasperation. "I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed," she raised her eyebrows. "Care to join me?" She laughed as he came and swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. 

~*~*  
Ginny thought her mum was going to faint when she saw her. Her whole family stared open mouthed at her. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at her. 

"Who the hell are you?" he asked warily. 

Ginny heard Draco say impatiently, "It's Ginny, you idiot. Put your bloody wand away." 

Harry looked at Draco, then did as he was told. "It's really her?" 

"I don't get no hugs?" Ginny said. 

Her family all rushed at her. Ginny was enfolded in hug after hug. Her father and mother hugging her at least ten times each. She hugged each one of them back, crying with them. 

"But how can this be?" her mum said. 

Ginny explained to them how Damius had put a curse on her that made her fall into a deep sleep. 

"Oh, I've read about that," Hermione said. "It's called the Death Sleep. The person that receives the spell is put into a deep sleep and the spell lasts for days. The number of days depends on how powerful the caster was when they performed the spell. The receiver's heartbeat slows down so much that it cannot be detected. In fact it barely beats. Any doctor who examines the person would think that they were dead," she sighed. "I'm so glad I persuaded them not to take out any of your organs or drain your blood." 

The whole room shuddered. Her mum made her sit down and gave her a plate piled with food. "Eat," she commanded. "You haven't ate for four days. You must be starving." 

Ginny admitted that she was and began to eat. After she ate until she was too full to take another bite, her family and friends started conversation after conversation with her. Ginny couldn't reply to any of them, because so many people were talking to her at once. She started getting a headache. Draco must've noticed, because he came over and pulled her off the couch. 

"I'm sorry," he said politely. "But Ginny must feel exhausted. Perhaps I should take her back home." 

"She _is_ home," Ron insisted. 

Ginny smiled at him. "Yes I am, but he meant my other home, Malfoy Manor." 

"What are you talking about? You're not married to him," Ron said. 

"Yes I am. We never divorced. He never turned in the divorce papers," she explained. She bid her family good-bye and promised she'd be back again tomorrow. After half an hour of more hugging and kissing, Draco finally apparated them back to the Manor. Ginny sighed as she fell exhausted onto Draco's bed. "I can't believe I'm tired." 

Draco went and laid down beside her, pulling the blankets over them both. "It's been a big day. Anyone would have dropped dead- I mean fell asleep- " he corrected himself quickly, "if they went through what you've been through." 

"Hmm," Ginny agreed. She felt her eyelids drooping. 

Draco kissed her on the head. "Go to sleep, darling. I'll be here in the morning and every morning after that." 

She smiled sleepily and molded her body into his. "I love you, Draco." 

"I know," he said as he watched her fall asleep. "I love you, too." 

___________________________________________  
Stay tuned for the Epilogue or however you spell it and an author's note! It tells about my plans after I'm done writing this fan-fic. Review please! super-sailor-saturn39 


	14. Epilogue

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy the Epilogue and stay tuned for an Author's Note.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related to it. J.K. Rowling does.  
______________________________________________  
"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up!" 

Draco groaned as his four-year-old daughter jumped onto the bed, jarring him out of his sleep. He heard his groan echoed by Ginny who was struggling to entangle herself from the bedsheets. He opened his eyes to meet a pair of large gray ones framed by long, dark lashes. Her nose was barely an inch from his as she looked into his eyes, hers full of excitement. 

"Wake up! You and mummy promised me we'd go on a picnic today!" 

"Why would we promise something like _that?_" Draco asked sleepily. 

She looked hurt. Her lower lip trembled as the excitement vanished from her eyes to be replaced by doubt. "You didn't forget it was my birthday, did you daddy?" her voice quivered. 

"Draco!" Ginny scolded, sitting up. "Don't tease her." 

Draco gathered his daughter in his arms and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm just joking. Of course I didn't forget your birthday. Did you say that you were turning twenty?" 

She giggled. "I'm turning _five_, daddy." 

"Go have nanny start your bath," Ginny said. "I'll be in there in a minute." 

Draco watched his red-headed daughter run out of the room. _She has her mother's looks,_ he thought. Ginny sighed and fell back on the pillow. Draco examined his wife of six years. _Is it just me or is she getting more beautiful everyday?_ She turned her head as his eyes roamed over her face. She smiled. 

"Is there something on my face?" 

He leaned over her and kissed her, feeling the blood rush to his head and to other places. She never ceased to excite him. "Not that I'm aware of, but would you like me to take a closer look?" 

She laughed and wiggled sensuously under him. "You know we can't make love right now. Lorraine would come barging in here, wondering why I haven't come in her room." 

Draco reached over to the bedside table to get his wand. He pointed at the open door and muttered a spell. The door shut with a thud and locked. He put the wand back on the table and grinned down at her. "Better?" He took her shirt off, exposing her naked body. He sat back to admire her. 

"Hey, it's not fair that I don't have any clothes on and you do," she complained. She reached over to take his clothes off. "All right, let's make this quick," she said in a business-like voice. 

"So are we aiming for half an hour or an hour?" 

"Shut up and come here before I change my mind," she said. 

"Like you would," he growled as he obeyed her. 

~*~*  
"Ooh! Let's stop right here!" Lorraine squealed when they rode by the pond. 

"Be careful," Ginny cautioned as she watched her get off the pony that Draco had bought especially for her. "Don't fall into the pond!" she called when Lorraine ran to the pond. 

Ginny sighed. Draco got off his own horse and went to help her off her horse. "I wish you hadn't bought her that pony," Ginny said. 

Draco held her and kissed her. "My daughter will not grow up in ignorance and not know how to ride a horse." 

Ginny sighed again and shook her head. She grabbed the picnic basket from the light blue horse that she rode on. She let Draco tend to the horses and went to pick a spot under a large tree. It was a beautiful day. It was the perfect weather, a little on the warm side, but nonetheless it was still beautiful. Lorraine had wanted to ride around her "daddy's yard" and have a picnic there. Draco came to help her spread the blanket and unpack Lorraine's favorite foods ranging from peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to potato chips. 

"Really Draco," Ginny admonished. "Just because someone doesn't know how to ride a horse does not mean they're ignorant. I mean _I_ didn't know how to ride a horse. And I'm certainly not ignorant no matter what you think," she said when he opened his mouth to comment. 

He grinned at her. "I hope she did not get your brains, or the Malfoy name will be mocked at. Imagine my ancestors' shame if that should happen." 

"Why you- " Ginny said in mock anger, knowing full well that he was playing with her. 

He put his finger to her lips to silence her. "Hold your tongue, woman." He leaned over to kiss her. 

"Ew! Could you guys stop kissing in front of me for one day? Especially on my _birthday,_" Lorraine said, her face showing her apparent disgust as she looked at her parents. 

Ginny pulled away from Draco and looked at her daughter who was making a face at her. Ginny laughed and patted the ground beside her. "Come and sit down and eat. Your aunts, uncles, and cousins will be over soon for your birthday party and you don't want to keep them waiting, do you?" 

Lorraine shook her head and did as Ginny said. She eagerly chattered on about the frogs and fish she had found in the pond. After they were done eating, they all rode back to the Manor to get ready for Lorraine's birthday party. Two hours later Ginny's family arrived. The elves had decorated the house with colorful streamers, bubbles, stars, confetti, and balloons that continuously floated around all of the rooms on the main floor. Lorraine and the children and some of the adults went outside to play some games. Ginny still couldn't believe how much her nieces and nephews had grown. Fred's and George's twin boys were starting their second year at Hogwarts in less than a month. Simon was to start next year and Arianna the year after that. All the other kids were under ten years of age. 

"You're looking wonderful today, Ginny," her mum said. Her mum and her were in the ballroom setting the huge table for cake and ice cream. 

"Did I look otherwise any other day?" 

Her mum smiled. "You know what I mean, darling. You look more happy everyday, and I'm so happy for you. I always worried about you, because you were my only daughter." 

"Oh mum," Ginny said. "You can't imagine _how_ happy I am. Everything's just so perfect. I know nothing's perfect, but it feels like this comes close to it," she turned to her mum. "Was that how it was with you and dad? Were you this happy with our family?" 

Her mum's eyes had a faraway look in them. "Yes I was. Nothing can compare to having a family with the one you love." She blinked and shook her head. "Look at me reminiscing like some young girl." 

Ginny examined her mum. Her hair now had more prominent streaks of gray in it. There were more lines and wrinkles on her face, but they weren't from worry. "There's no law that says that you have to stop reminsicing at a certain age," Ginny said. 

Her mum gave her another smile. "Well, I'll carry these drinks into the sitting room," she said picking up a tray and leaving the room. 

Ginny continued folding the napkins with ribbons and filling the cups with different varieties of candy. She looked out the window and saw Lorraine running from Esmond and William who each had unnaturally real stuffed spiders in their hands. She felt a feeling of peace inside her as she continued to gaze at the many activities going on outside. She never forgot what happened to her with Damius and Anton, but now it didn't seem as horrible as it had been in those first days after Draco had rescued her from being buried alive. In August of that same summer Ginny had been overjoyed to find out that she was pregnant. The look on Draco's face was one of wonder and happiness. Ginny could already see the plans that he was making for their unborn child. 

Ginny closed her eyes, remembering that day. She started when arms enclosed her waist from behind and pulled her against a muscular, broad chest. "Hello love," a warm voice murmured in her ear, kissing her on the cheek. 

Ginny covered his hands with her own. "How is your mother?" 

"She wrote me and told me that she's doing fine," Draco replied. Narcissa had gone to stay with her father when she realized that Draco was going to keep Ginny as his wife no matter what his mother said. 

"That's good. I don't mean no offense, but I'm glad she's away. I wouldn't like Lorraine growing up around her," Ginny said quietly. 

Draco sighed. "I am too. I love her, but she's someone I don't want Lorraine looking up to." 

Ginny turned around in his arms to face him. "And who do you want her to look up to?" 

He tucked her hair behind her ears. "I want her to be herself. But if she looks up to someone, I would want it to be you," he bent his head and kissed her. "Curse it! We can't make love because your family is here." 

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "You would want to make love in the ballroom?" 

He smirked at her. "Why not? We have every other place in the house _and_ outside." Ginny blushed and he laughed. "I love it when you blush." 

Ginny made a face at him. "I still can't believe you can make me blush after all this time." 

He held her face between his hands, looking intently into her eyes. "I still can't believe you can turn me on." 

She smiled slyly at him. "Well believe it, Malfoy." 

"Oh, are we resorting to our old ways now, Weasley?" 

"We do everyday. Because everyday I fall in love with you all over again," she said. 

He quirked an eyebrow. "Rather lovey-dovey today, aren't you?" 

"Draco," she complained. 

"I understand," he said. "You're feeling rather emotional because of Lorraine's birthday." 

Ginny turned to look back out the window at her family. "Yes." 

Draco looked too and hugged her closer, burying his face in her hair. "Or is it because you just want to bed with me right now?" 

"Draco!" Ginny exclaimed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to you and your bluntness." 

"You have until the rest of our lives, darling," Draco whispered. "And much longer than that."  
____________________________________________  
There's the last chapter! Stay tuned for my Author's Note! 


	15. Author's Note

Well, that's the 2nd story that I've actually _finished._ I can't believe it's been more than a year since I've started this fan-fic. Thank you to all of you for giving me advice and telling me your opinions. Your reviews are the reason that I kept on writing. I never knew that _Love Me_ would attract so many people. Now, you guys are probably wondering what I'm planning to do after this. Well, I've already started a new Ginny/Draco fan-fic. I'm currently writing my 3rd chapter. I won't post my 1st chapter until school gets out, which is around May 14th. 

What's the plot for my new fan-fic, you ask? Well, here's a brief summary: Ginny is in her 6th year and Draco in his 7th. Of course they're enemies and there's fighting and they both start feeling something for each other, but they don't try to get together. Over Christmas break, while Ginny is in Paris on a runway show (yes, I've made her a model, but it explains all of that in the fan-fic), coincidence of coincidences, Draco is also there with his cousin. Things occur (no they don't have sex) and Ginny finds that she's getting sick again. As she continues to get dizzy and lose consciousness for long periods of time, she finds out what's happening to her and is forced to break up with Draco. Draco, of course, is furious and continues to be an asshole to her and tries to erase his feelings for her. But as he realizes that Ginny is getting sicker and sicker, he realizes that something is not right and that it isn't a mere "flu" as the doctors say it is. He tries to figure out what's wrong with her, but she won't let him get close to her, or even talk to her. Can he figure out what's wrong with her before something horrible happens to her? And why is she so scared of him all of a sudden? 

All right, so it's not a brief summary. But please check it out when I post it. I promise you it's better than it sounds. I have a great plot in mind. That described above is just a tip of the ice berge. Haha, I love saying that. Anyway, thank you to you all! I love you guys! If it weren't for you guys, I never would've finished this! See you guys in May!super-sailor-saturn39 


	16. Another Author's Note

I am currently working on a few different stories that I'll post later in the summer. I'm deciding on which story I want to post. The story that I mentioned in my previous Author's Note didn't appeal to me that much. Plus, I lost inspiration for that story. But right now I'm working on a story that I feel will turn out pretty good. I'm writing the 5th chapter right now, and once I reach 10 chapters I'll start posting on fanfiction.net. I hope you'll all like it! super-sailor-saturn39 


End file.
